If Only for One Night
by krazi4TwiSaga
Summary: What if by signing away your soul to the devil, you were given a shot at happiness? Would you take it? A lonely and lost young girl far from home with nothing to lose and everything to gain, and a cynical and bitter older man who thought money could, should and would buy him everything. ExB Rated M for later language and lemons. Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship
1. Chapter 1

** AN:**

**Welcome to the April Drabble Wars...**

**Check out my fellow drabbler…**

**MonaRider**

**Summary: **Tragedy, love and loss can either break or make a person. This is the story about the Swan and her struggles with what's right and wrong, but nothing is ever black and white.

** s/9213917/1/Exiled**

**This was originally a Happy Birthday one-shot originally written especially for a gal who´s a sucker for a sweet romance, with happily-ever-afters, and no stones left unturned, my pre-reader and friend... Kasi aka TeamAllTwilight! Uhh... it's a weeee bit late, but the sentiment is still there.**

**Happy Birthday Hon! You´re getting younger by the day! Love you, bb!**

A special thanks goes to my wonderful** Dream Team: jess2002, princess07890, and pre-reader TeamAllTwilight, **thanks ladies for all your help and support**.**

**Sorry about the long AN note... promise this is the only one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NUTHIN...**

**Summary: What if by signing away your soul to the devil, you were given a shot at happiness? Would you take it? A lonely and lost young girl far from home with nothing to lose and everything to gain, and a cynical and bitter older man who thought money ****_could, should_**** and ****_would_**** buy him everything.**

* * *

**If Only For One Night…**

**BPOV**

Staring at the help wanted sign, I contemplated my next move.

I really needed a job, like yesterday, but, with my age and limited skills, that was proving to be harder than I thought to accomplish.

Opening the secret compartment in my wallet, I checked to make sure that the carefully folded paper was still there, tucked away safely from prying eyes. That check was the only reason I was able to be here, in New York, alone, standing outside a gentlemen´s club, contemplating going in.

"No, no, no…" I huffed out on a long breath, turning away from the sign that was like a beacon in the night to me. "This is not how my life was supposed to be."

Everything was screwed up now, and it´s all because _she_ came into our lives. Charlie and I were doing just fine until that she-devil, Sue Clearwater, and her bitchy little daughters, Emily and Leah ruined everything. It was because of them and their magical hold on my father that I left Forks five days ago without any intention of ever going back.

Initially, I was supposed to attend Stanford, but, after my father was killed last Christmas, everything changed, and Sue made her true colors known.

Thankfully, she and my father never married, so everything was left to me. Only problem was, I couldn't get it until I turned twenty-one. So, that only left me with a cashier's check for sixty-thousand dollars that I was supposed to give to the registrar's office when I made it to California and my meager savings that was just about depleted.

Don't get me wrong, I´m not a bad person; and I'd never so much as told a lie to anyone before this, but, for the last few months living in the Swan household had been, for a lack of a better word, _hell!_

* * *

**Well, if you´re up for the ride... leave me some love!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**B**_

No sooner than the last person left the house after Charlie´s memorial, Sue turned into a colossal bitch! And, when she found out that she wouldn't be getting a dime of Charlie´s money, things got even worse.

There were times when I couldn't even go to school because she'd beaten me so badly. On a good day, I was allowed to go to school and then to my part-time job at Newton´s Outfitters, but that was only if I was lucky.

My life was going to hell in a hand basket!

And there was nothing that I could do to stop it.

Well, almost nothing.

The first time she showed up at work for my paycheck, I thought to she was fucking joking. I even laughed in her face and told her "No". But, when I got home and she backhanded me no sooner than I walked through the door, I never refused to give her anything again.

I couldn't stop Sue from kicking my ass on almost a daily basis, but I did manage to keep the fact that I had a bank account and the money for my first year of college already tucked away.

Since I was not allowed to use anything at home, and the bitch twins had taken over my room and everything inside of it, I had to check my email and such in the library at school, making sure that Leah and Emily never caught me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_B_**

It was there, in the library of Forks high school, that a plan started to formulate. About two months before graduation, Sue was going through the mail and found a letter addressed to me from Stanford. And, when I got home, she was not happy about it at all.

_"Isabella," Sue snarled as I opened the back door, since I was no longer allowed to come through the front anymore. "What the fuck is this?" _

_She was waving a white sheet of paper around like a crazy person, but I had no fucking clue as to what it was and I told her as much. "How the hell am I supposed to know," I snapped, irritated with feeling like an unwelcomed guest in my own home. _

_Yeah, that didn't go over too well. I ended up in the emergency room with a broken arm that Sue swore to Dr. Gerundy I got from a nasty fall I took down the porch steps._

_Hell, she was standing there with crocodile tears in her eyes, and fussing over me like such a doting mother. She almost had me believing her ass, too, except the shooting pain in my arm was a constant reminder of the truth._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**B**_

On the way home from the hospital, Sue informed me that she had filed a petition for legal guardianship and overseer of my trust fund. Of course, she waited until we got home to drop the real bomb on me.

_"Oh, and by the way," Sue sneered at me evilly. "You can kiss college good-bye; you need to stay around here where I can keep an eye on you and my money." As an afterthought she added, "Besides, who do you think is going to do all the cooking and cleaning around here?" She grinned evilly at me. "You are such a stupid little bitch," she grumbled on her way up the stairs. _

_ When she reached the top, Sue shouted back down, "Isabella, I don´t give a fuck about your arm, I want dinner ready in an hour. And you better not burn that shit like you did the last time, I´d hate for you to have to explain to Dr. Gerundy how you accidentally fell and broke your other arm." Shocked, I just stood there gaping at her retreating form._

_When did my life get this bad?_

Right then and there, I knew that, not only did I have to get out of this _house_, but I needed to get as far away from Forks Washington as possible. I was sure my dad was turning over in his grave, watching me suffer like this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**B**_

Up until Sue barreled into our lives, it had always just been me, and Charlie. James Clearwater, Charlie´s chief deputy and successor, was Sue´s older brother; I wouldn't be surprised if he actually had something to do with my father´s death.

James was always overtly affectionate towards me; it gave me the creeps how he ogled me like I was a piece of meat when Charlie wasn't looking. And, lately, things had been getting progressively worse. Since my father died, James had been coming around more and more often.

He was always in a corner somewhere, eyeballing me, whispering to Sue about something. I could only imagine what the two of them were up to; scared, I took to propping a chair against my door when I went to sleep at night, just in case he decided to try something.

Thankfully, I was pretty much finished with all my classes and was able to leave school during my free periods. Living in such a small town, everything was within walking distance or my only, and best friend, Angela Webber, would lend me her car so I could run my errands.

After swearing her to secrecy, Angela was the only one I'd opened up to about the hell I was going through at home. Sue had started checking the mileage on my truck and, if I went even a fourth of a mile over what she deemed necessary, she´d beat me.

Who the hell was I kidding; if I breathed wrong, Sue would hit me.

And those bitches she called daughters were just as bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**B**_

All my life, it had just been Charlie and me; I didn't even know who my mother was. Dad never talked about her, and I just felt it wasn't worth bringing up. We moved to Forks when I was only a few months old and, aside from a handful of trips to Portland to visit my Gran before she passed away, this small, quaint little town was all I knew.

These _people_ were all I knew.

Rev. and Mrs. Webber had been our neighbors up until they moved to the outskirts of town when we started high school. Mrs. Karen was my first and only babysitter, so, naturally, Angela and I had been friends since we were in diapers.

With only a month and a few days separating us, we often waited and had joint birthday parties growing up. Also, what her mother did for her, she also did for me, so, I was never lacking in the maternal department. Despite her efforts to get me to live with them after Charlie passed, Sue fought her at every turn, swearing that Charlie begged her to take care of me should anything every happen to him.

_Pfft... I call bullshit!_

Now that I was living in my own personal hell every day, I kind of wished that I had asked more questions about my real mom, surely she would be better than this.

_Yeah, right! _

Who the fuck am I trying to kid? Whoever _she_ was didn't even want me before, and she sure as hell probably didn't want to help me now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Things were falling into place, but Angela was having a tough time keeping my secret. We were like sisters and for her to have to watch me suffer in silence day in and day out, made her feel powerless, not to mention, it made me feel like shit as well. As much as I wanted this nightmare to end, I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me.

I was afraid that, if the Webbers got involved, they would end up just like my dad or worse. The first time Sue slapped me across the face in front of James, and he just stood there, smirking, I knew that there was no hope for me. He was the law, and nobody was going to go against him. At this point, there was nothing I could do but bide my time.

And that´s exactly what I did!

Since I was in charge of doing the laundry, Sue never noticed my clothes disappearing. Little by little, I gave them to Angela to pack for me. I´d already gone to the bank, and picked up my cashier´s check for school without Sue knowing, but my flight proved to be a little bit more trickier, in that, I didn´t want her to be able to trace my purchase and find out where I´d gone. Angela suggested that I buy one of those pre-paid debit cards from Wal-Mart, load it with the cash, and use that.

_Brilliant!_

Why didn't I think of that?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**B**_

As soon as I had the previous ticket to San Francisco refunded back to my bank account, I withdrew it all and when Angela and Mrs. Weber made their weekly trip to the Port Angeles Wal-Mart, she loaded the money on a pre-paid visa for me. Next step, purchase my ticket and get the fuck outta dodge!

It wasn't easy, keeping things under wraps, but Ang and I always tried to stay one step ahead of the enemy. James was a sneaky fucker, always lurking around town, so I had to be careful going in and out of the bank. Using her little brother´s two-way radios, Angela and I were able to get on the police scanner channel and better keep track of his movements.

We listened for days before catching a break. Angela was getting dressed for gym class when she overheard James' say over the radio that he was heading to Port Angeles for the day to get some supplies. Making up some bogus excuse about cramps, she raced out of the locker room to find me, not even bothering to put her clothes back on.

I was over in the farthest corner of the computer lab, looking up scholarships in New York when Angela came barreling into study hall, none too quietly I might add. One look at her flushed cheeks and heaving chest, and I knew _exactly_ where the fire was. And I had to get my ass moving before somebody showed up and put it out.

Being the smart, responsible girl that I was, I called ahead to the bank so they could have everything ready for me to sign. I transferred all the money in my account to an online bank until I was able to get where I was going, and open a new one, that way, the paper trail would always lead to a dead end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**B**_

I always handled the household banking for Charlie, so no one batted an eyelash at my transactions. Isabella Swan had the face of an angel and the IQ of a genius; no one would believe that _she_ was up to no good. Luckily, I made it out of the bank by the skin of my teeth.

Just as I was headed to the door, James walked up, scaring me shitless. All day in Port Angeles my ass, that fucker was up to something. Ducking behind a sign advertising free toasters, I was able to narrowly escape when old Mrs. Cope started talking to him about her missing cat. I always hated that damn cat, but thank you Mr. Whiskers, wherever the fuck you are for saving my ass!

Everything was set and ready to go.

Now all I that was left was waiting.

And let me tell you, I was as nervous as a whore in church!

Every time somebody spoke to me, I nearly jumped out of my damn skin.

One thing that worked in my favor was that Sue had no interest whatsoever in my education. She´d told me several times that, if she had her way, I wouldn´t even be going to school. Honestly, I think the only reason she was letting me attend my graduation was because of appearances. What everyone would think? I was the fucking Salutatorian! My not being there would raise all kinds of red flags!

But, little did Sue know; I was planning to skip out anyway!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**B**_

Angela, my co-conspirator, who was also student council president, just so happened to work in the front office, and had the task of going through the diplomas and making sure everybody´s was there and all the spellings were correct.

Unbeknownst to anyone, she'd already confiscated my diploma, and I was one step closer to leaving this hell-hole and all its demons behind me. And, by the time Sue realized I was gone, and called James to find me, I´d be halfway across the United States, and it would be like I never existed.

Knowing that they'd come to her first, I refused to even let Angela know I where I was going. The only consolation was that Angela, and her family would be leaving Forks a few days after graduation; they were all moving to Chicago.

_For good! _


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for the mix-up! :-(**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

As long as I'd known her, it's been Ang's dream to attend Northwestern and major in medicine. The last happy memory I have of Charlie was when he took Ang and me to Seattle for the weekend to celebrate our respective scholarships; hers to Northwestern and mine's to Stanford. If only things could go back to the way they used to be.

Neither one of us could lie for shit, so, when she said she didn´t know, I wanted it to be the truth.

At four-thirty am sharp, the morning of graduation, Angela met me in the parking lot of Forks High School to give me my diploma, my suitcases, and a tearful hug good-bye in that order. "One day," I choked out through my tears. "We´ll see each other again, and I´ll be able to repay all of your kindness." One more squeeze, and I was on my way to Port Angeles to catch a small plane to Portland, Oregon and then on to New York, a place so big that not even Sue and James would be able to find me.

Four days, a single-engine plane ride, a bus to Wisconsin, a train to Chicago, and a first-class ticket later, and I was finally able to breathe for the first time in months. The pilot announcing that we would be landing in LaGuardia in twenty minutes was like a balm healing my wounded soul. I didn´t know anyone here, nor did I know where I was going, but I had never felt safer than before I lost my father.

No place to live, and no real plan in mind, but I was free.

Free from the beatings and the ridicule that Sue and her mini-minions bestowed upon me daily.

Free from James and his roaming hands and beady little eyes. The man made my skin crawl, always looking at me like I was something to eat. I just knew in my heart that, had I stayed in Forks, he would have eventually tried to rape me.

And, being the law, he would have gotten away with it too!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

I smiled knowing that my money was safe until I turned twenty-one and Sue couldn´t do a damn thing about it. Time and time again, Sue joked about how she was going to give Charlie a son _that he could take fishing_. And even though Charlie never seemed to warm up to the idea of having another kid, every month, I found myself holding breath.

Now, after all that's happened, I know exactly what it was Sue was trying to do, but thankfully, that bitch didn't succeed. Only, I, Isabella Marie Swan, Charles Swan's only living blood relative, would have the right to claim his estate, and I swear, on my life, that I would die and let it rot before Sue Clearwater would get her filthy hands on it!

Leaving the only home that I´d ever known was bittersweet. I had so many happy memories with my dad and the Weber's, but, for the last six months or so, my life had turned into one big nightmare.

Shaking off the reasons that led me to be here; I squared my shoulders, sucked in a deep breath, and walked into _Breaking Dawn,_ a distinguished gentlemen´s club.

I was praying that the men who came here were indeed _distinguished_. Grabbing the help wanted sign out of the window, I moved forward through the dimly lit room with a sense of dread. Knees knocking, and hands shaking, I was a complete mess. But, in order to stay above water, I_ had_ to find a job to supplement my already meager savings.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**_B_**

I was at least smart enough to get the cashier´s check changed over to an American Express traveler´s check that would be acceptable anywhere in the world, in Port Angeles, so it couldn´t be traced back to me here.

I'm sure by now that James and Sue had every available person in Forks and the surrounding areas searching for me, so, the fewer breadcrumbs I left behind, the better.

Not wanting to attract too much attention to myself, being all alone in a big city, I spent the week in different hotels near the NYU campus. If anything, I could just say I was waiting on the dorms to open up for summer school if asked.

However, all that came with a price, a very high price, and, it definitely proved that I wasn't in Forks anymore. Eating out every day and staying in expensive hotels was quickly depleting my already meager savings. I was dangerously close to having to cash my check, hence, the need for a steady income.

I wanted to save that money for as long as I could and continue to add to it, so I could get a nice affordable place, in a safe building, soon. Not-to-mention, I really wanted to go to college. I figured if I got a job and established residency, I wouldn't have to pay for the outrageous out-of-state fees, and just maybe, with the help of a scholarship and financial aid, my dream of going to school could become a reality.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Again, please forgive the mix-up! Stop here and go back to the last three chapters, they've been replaced!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**_B_**

All thoughts were forgotten as, slowly, my eyes adjusted to the semi-dark room before me. Looking around, I was impressed at how nice the place was. Inch by torturous inch, I moved further inside, running my fingers along the glossy tabletops and plush leather chairs as I went. If the décor was any indication, I should be pretty safe here.

"Well, hello there little lady," a voice booming voice sounded from behind me.

"Eek…" I jumped, grabbing a hold of my chest in an attempt to keep my heart from leaping out.

"Sorry, Shorty," the hulking man said. Raising his hands palms up, he chuckled heartily at the look of pure horror that was no doubt plastered on my face. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Emmett, by the way," he introduced himself, extending a beefy-looking hand in my direction.

Not the least bit intimidated by his hulking size, but comforted by his goofy smile, deep dimples, and teddy bear like ways, I placed my small hand in his only to have it swallowed by his oversized palm. "Uhh… Isabella, Isabella Swan," I replied in a small quiet voice. "But I prefer to be called Bella," I added as an afterthought.

Ignoring my preference completely, Emmett sauntered over to the bar and began fixing drinks. "So, short stack, what's a cute kid like you doing in a place like this?" he asked, placing what looked like a mouthwatering _virgin_ piñacolada in front of me.

Irritated by his assumption, I mumbled, "I'm not a kid," just as I took a huge pull from the straw. The frothy, sweet concoction was heavenly as it danced across my taste buds.

_Mmm... this is_ delicious!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**_B_**

When I sat up, Emmett cocked his eyebrow and passed me a napkin. "You might want wipe the whip cream off of your nose, wouldn't want anybody to mistake you for a _kid_."

"Thanks," I said, feeling my face burn with the heat of my blush.

"Don't mention it. For some reason, I like you, Kid, and since I own the place, well..." he said giving me a deep-dimply promising grin. After that, Emmett and I continued to enjoy our drinks in comfortable silence until the phone on the bar's shrill ring made me jump.

_Get it together Swan, how can you prove that you can handle working here if you're always jumping every five minutes?_

"Yo, talk to me," Emmett boomed into the phone, no doubt damaging the caller's eardrum. I just shook my head and waited for him to finish.

No sooner had I turn my attention back to my yummy frozen drink, Emmett was finished with his phone call and moving from behind the bar. "Lunchtime, Shorty, let's go," he said, heading across the room to a door that I hadn't noticed before now.

"Not that I don't trust you or anything, but where are we going?" I asked a bit timidly.

"_We _are going upstairs to my office to have lunch," Emmett answered while gesturing for me to pass through the door first, "and while we´re eating said lunch, _you_ are going to tell me the _real_ reason why a nice kid like you is all alone in a big city standing in a gentlemen's club with a help wanted sign."

Emmett pushed a few buttons on a key pad and the elevator doors slid open. Stepping in behind him, I mentally tried to come up with a story that would buy me some time and, hopefully, persuade Emmett to give me a chance to work for him.

Lost in my thoughts, I was startled when Emmett´s voice broke the silence. "Whatever it is you've got swimming around in that cute little head of yours… _fahget aboud it_!" he said in a thick New Jersey accent." I couldn´t help but laugh at being caught.

Little did I know that, lunch with Emmett, would be the catalyst to _everything _in my life changing.

_After today, I, Isabella Marie Swan, would never be the same again._

* * *

**_Next up... Mr. Sex-on-legs himself..._**

**_Thanks for reading and taking the time to review!_**

**_Krazi_**

**_xoxo_**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Let's meet Mr. Cullen, shall we...**

**Chapter 16**

**_E_**

Tucked away in the back corner at my usual table, _alone_, I observed the slightly clumsy girl serving an order of drinks to two gentlemen – and I use the term loosely – nearby. They were regulars here and not always nice to _my _girl. I smirk in a fuck you sort of way as I watch my brown-eyed beauty place the two whisky-filled tumblers on the table without incident.

_Guess she showed you two jackasses what she's capable of!_

She´d come such a long way in the three months that she´d been employed at Breaking Dawn. Thankfully, now, her tray only wobbled slightly instead of tumbling over into the laps of the horny patrons that entered the club's doors.

Not going to lie, when Em first told me Isabella's story, I wasn't moved, at all. But, I've watched her, albeit discreetly, everyday for the last few months and even I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen the III, the resident cynic and hardass, found him that I was agreeing with my little brother's assessment.

Isabella Swan was running from something in her past, and whatever is was, she was not the one at fault. Somebody had hurt this girl pretty bad, and she was now trying to lose herself in the big city. I could tell by the way her eyes shined with awe at the simplest things that she was from a small town.

I just hoped that she realized she wasn't in Kansas anymore and paid attention to her surroundings. I found myself constantly worrying about Isabella, because the things that go bump in the night here, in the big city, would make her small town terrors look like child's play.

And I was one of them.

_Yeah, took me by surprise too, but this girl was pretty damn special!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**_E_**

Initially, her mere presence, in _my _sanctuary, irritated the hell out of me. But, over time, her kind soul and caring heart had worn me down, and now, I was totally enraptured and enamored by her natural beauty.

And, recently, I set out to find out everything that I could about this beautiful enigma named Isabella Marie Swan. In the meantime, the fact that she worked for my brother and sister-in-law made it that much easier for me to keep my eye on her. For now, I would just sit back, bide my time, and wait for Jenks to get back to me with his report.

There was no hole too big or too small for Jenks. The man was the best in his field. Sealed, expunged, classified, top secret... You name it; Jason Jenks had access to it. My family had trusted him for years, and now, I was no different. As the expensive amber liquid I was drinking warmed my insides, I returned my attentions back to Ms. Swan.

_Isabella Marie Swan…_

My beautiful enigma could not have been given a more perfect name. _She_ was perfect. A bit young, but perfect nonetheless. Isabella, or _Bella,_ as she preferred to be called, had shown up to the Big Apple, somewhat out of the blue, and had singlehandedly stolen the hearts of my big goof of a brother, everyone who worked at the club, and, _the _most shocking of them all, my sister-in-law_, _Rosalie, better known as the ice queen.

And _that_ alone stacked the deck in her favor.

Rose, was a hardass, and, with good reason, didn't trust easily. For her to _allow_ Emmett to hire her, take Bella under her wing, _and_ treat her like the little sister that she never had made her damn near perfect in my eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**_E_**

My sister-in-law was a very good judge of character, and I trusted her with my life. Rose and I have always been close and her opinion weighs heavy with me. The fact that she loathed my wife was proof of just how good of a character judge she was.

And, just to fuck with Carmen, Rose took every opportunity she could to bring anyone she trusted and felt was a compatible match for me to any and all Cullen family functions. Having Rose's friends hang all over me just drove Carmen crazy. Thankfully, no one in my immediate family supported my marriage.

_Why are we married then?_

Good question.

Unfortunately, being the firstborn Cullen wasn't all it was cracked up to be. In order to receive my inheritance, which included the reigns to Cullen Masen Pharmaceuticals, I was betrothed to that fucking she-devil!

Unlike my baby brother who – as a big fuck you to Grandpa Cullen – started only using his first and middle name, while I idolized my grandfather and wanted nothing more than to join him and my father in the medical field.

Emmett, or the rebel, as my grandfather dubbed him, was always joking around and marching to the beat of his own drum. My grandfather nearly had a heart attack when Emmett opened his first club. I, on the other hand was studious with my nose always in a book. Simply put, I was a pussy that didn't like to go against the grain.

So, when I was younger, I just fell in line and resigned to my fate. And, when I was fresh out of med school I was told that I was not only going to be groomed to take over the company _,_ but, that was going to_ be _a groom as well, I said, "What the hell," and dove in feet first.

I mean, the Denali´s and my family had been friends for decades, so it wasn't like Carmen was a stranger or anything. And, after all those long nights in college studying, having absolutely no time for a social life, I thought it would be nice to have my own personal stash of pussy waiting for me when I got home.

_It was a win-win situation, right?_

Boy was I fucking wrong!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**_E_**

Turns out that Carmen was a two-timing, money hungry, gold-digging whore, who's family fortune had been dwindled away by her father; the marriage was nothing more than a ploy to get her hands on my family's money.

_Over my dead fucking body!_

Unfortunately, thanks to my fucking _grandfather_, both the pre-nup and the marital contract were ironclad, or so he thought. I´d had some of the world´s best attorneys scour each fucking sheet with a fine tooth comb until they found a loophole that would get me out of this shit.

My fucking grandfather was delusional!

In his feeble mind, Carmen and I were to be New York's next power couple like him and my grandmother. Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Cullen cared solely about pretenses, and nothing about love. I doubt they even knew what the word was.

I'd even go as far as to bet my left nut that they were _never _in love to begin with. Yet, they kept the façade up for fifty plus years. Even after my grandfather passed away, my grandmother continued to stoically honor _his_ memory, right up until the day that Alzheimer's took _hers_.

Such a sad fucking life, and I refused to let that be me!

I wanted what my parents had, plain and simple. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, much to the chagrin of my paternal grandparents, had been married for thirty-eight years and counting. And, to this day, my father still looked at my mother as if she was the most beautiful woman in the room, and she still thought he hung the moon.

Hell, even my brother had handed his balls over to his wife, Rosalie!

So, why did I have to be the odd fucking man out?

I wanted to be happy too!

Was that too goddamn much to ask?

No!

And at this point, I was willing to take whatever the fuck I could get, even if that meant creating it myself!

Anything would be better than the gold digging bitch of a leech I had now!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**_E_**

The first few years things with Carmen were... _bearable_ at best. We stayed out of each other's way as much as possible, posed for the society pages when necessary, and kept up public appearances, even sharing the occasional meaningless fuck. As sad as it was for me to admit, Carmen was nothing but a cum dump for me. A hole I sometimes used to release my stress.

I didn't even see her anymore.

Most times, I'd fuck her from behind savagely, cum all over her back, and then lock myself in the guest room. Funny thing was; I think she loathed me just as much, if not more, than I did her. But, as they say, `it was all about the Benjamins baby´.

_Bitch didn't have a pot to piss in or a window to pour it out of without me! _

Only my immediate family and my little cousins, Alice and Tanya Brandon, knew the real truth about my struggles. I don't know how many times, Carlisle pleaded with his father on my behalf to get him to change his mind, but Grandfather turned a deaf ear to my father's pleas.

Grandfather still held a grudge against my father for marrying my mother and boldly stated that, "_You _were a disappointment to me, Carlisle, but I'll be damned if I let my namesake become a weak fool and be ruined by a woman like you did. The boy will remain married to Carmen orhe _will_ lose everything! And I'll see to it personally. Now get out!"

After that, Carlisle begged me to just quit, give it all up, but I couldn't. I'd worked too damn hard to make Cullen Masen the number one pharmaceutical company in the world to let it go on a technicality. And, believe you me, Carmen Denali was nothing more than a technicality to me, and a minor one at that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**_E_**

Despite what everyone thought, it was never about the money. My father was a world renowned cardiologist, and, in spite of my grandfather's hatred and disdain for him, he still made a damn good life for us. That and, being an only child, great grandfather Masen, his maternal grandfather, left him everything. Luckily, his father had no control over his trust, and therefore couldn't touch it.

For me, it was more about pride and stubbornness more than anything. I took pride in all my work at Cullen Masen, and since I'd been at the helm, we'd had several new drugs given FDA approval. And stubbornness, because I refused to let some cocky asshole, that wasn't even a Cullen, to come in and run my family's company. Cullen Masen was my birthright, and I'll be damned if I was going to give that up.

Desperate, I made a last attempt to garner my freedom before Edward Jr. died. I _tried_ to reason with my grandfather, but he refused to be swayed. I even attempted to shed some light on Carmen's suspected infidelity, but he wouldn't hear of it. Even on his deathbed the bastard was a stubborn sonofabitch.

Laughing and coughing, he removed his oxygen mask and rasped, "Edward, my boy, _cough..._ why don't you _wheeze..._ f-find a little piece _cough... cough... wheeze _of s-something on the side _pause_ as well? Nothing like a _cough... cough... cough..._ a quick romp on your desk with your assistant to take the edge off, son." Unfazed by the fluid buildup in his lungs, my grandfather continued to make a mockery out of me until the coughing and wheezing caused the alarms on his monitors to go off; Edward Anthony Cullen Jr. was a sadistic fuck, and I felt nothing as I stood there and watched him take his last and final breath.

"Good fucking riddance," I whispered before a sea of medical staff flooded my grandfather's room.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen," a nurse called out to me as I waited for the elevator to arrive, but, without so much as a backwards glance, I stepped inside feeling like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

_Now, if I could just find a loophole in that goddamn pre-nup, everything would be just about fucking perfect._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**_E_**

I felt absolutely nothing as I climbed into my car, heading to the only place that I find solace now. Breaking Dawn and Isabella Swan had become my saving grace. I had to see her. I had to see my Isabella. Just being in the same room with her would make all this better.

Jenks had finally gotten back to me with the information about Isabella's past. She was perfect, exactly what I needed to rid myself of all the bad shit in my life. She would be mine! Soon!

I just had a few loose ends to tie up first.

Jenks had learned that my sweet angel was indeed on the run, and for good reason. With her father killed in the line of duty, and her mother abandoning her at birth, Isabella was left in the hands of that evil bitch, Sue Clearwater, and her scumbag of a brother, James.

From what I learned about Isabella´s father, I couldn't even begin to imagine what he ever saw in Sue. Up until she and her bratty little minions entered Charlie and Isabella's life, it was damn near perfect.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**_E_**

Charles Swan was the chief of police of the small town of Forks Washington. He was a loving and very protective father, and not one person in the entire tiny town, and surrounding areas, had a single bad word to say about him.

Isabella, or Bells, as she was affectionately called by her father, was a straight A student with a very promising future ahead of her. Hell, she was even awarded a full ride to Stanford University in southern California. My little girl had plans to make something of herself. But, sadly, all that was ruined when she lost the only parent who ever loved her and James and Sue Clearwater sent her on the run.

The most shocking of all the information that Jenks was able to dig up was the abuse. Bella had been taken to Forks General for several sprains, concussions, and broken bones after her father was killed. Sue was fucking abusing her and treating her like some fucking slave. Unfortunately, it was all ruled accidents; no one even suspected all the shit my girl was going through.

Like me, Isabella tended to suffer in silence.

There were even a few allegations that James had something to do with Chief Swan´s death, but the fucker had the entire town intimidated, so no one was willing to push the envelope. The good people of Forks may be too afraid to go up against that sick bastard, but I sure as hell wasn't.

I planned to somehow get to the bottom of Charlie Swan's death.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**_E_**

Settled into what was now know as _my_ table, I waited like a Venus flytrap awaits its prey, for Isabella to deliver my Johnny Walker neat.

Tonight was finally the night.

For months, I´d sat here, at the same table, night after night, receiving my drink order from Isabella and Isabella alone. Never speaking, and only acknowledging her with a head nod and a _very_ generous tip. But tonight, I would finally speak to her.

Finally, I would set the trap for my lovely little girl to fall into. Deep down inside, I knew I had no right to covet this beautiful young girl. I was a cynical and bitter old man who thought that I could _buy_ my happiness, because I couldn't get my way.

My plan was a simple one.

I was going to make Isabella a deal that she couldn't refuse. Stability, safety, security, and the opportunity to go to college; if Isabella took me up on my offer, she would soon be living in a lavish condo with security tighter than Fort Knox, have a bank account with more than enough money to sustain her, and an all expense paid ride to NYU. All she had to do was say, `yes´.

One simple word and Isabella would be set for life.

I took a minute to adjust my painfully hard cock as Isabella slowly and carefully made her way over to me. Even in the somewhat modest uniform that Rosalie had put her in, Isabella still looked mighty damn sexy. I loved how she no longer needed to ask me my drink order, but had taken to memory my varying tastes.

Patiently, I waited for her to set the crystal tumbler down before speaking. As soon as the glass was safely on the table, I grabbed a hold of Isabella´s wrist to stop her from leaving.

Bella´s breath hitched and her eyes widened, no doubt from the electric shock pulsating from the spot where my skin touched hers. What the fuck? I ran a quick hand through my mess of bronze locks and tried to appear unfazed, but I was far from it


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**_E_**

Tucking that thought away to analyze later, I returned my attentions to my brown-eyed beauty. The air between us was thick and pulsating. As a test, I asked in a low, husky tone, "Isabella, what is this?" With a raised brow, I tilted my head toward the amber liquid before me.

"Uh… well... uh... Mr..." Isabella stuttered, turning a bright shade of red from her hairline down to the moderate amount of cleavage that she was showing.

_Ahh... my sweet Isabella still doesn't know my name._

Definitely not like these other bitches that could smell a hundred dollar bill from a mile away. Another of my girl´s fine attributes. She wasn't a gold-digger, Isabella could care less about the back stories of her patrons. The girl really was only here to make enough money to survive.

After what seemed like an eternity, but, in reality, was nothing more than a few seconds, I put her out of her misery. "Cullen, _Isabella_," I smirked, emphasizing her name. "My name is Edward Cullen."

"Oh, yes sir, Mr. Cullen," she said, lowering her eyes to the table and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth nervously. "Well, sir, it´s Thursday, and you always have a Johnny Walker black label, neat on Thursdays."

_Fuck, I wanted to be the one sucking on that lip._

I just stared at her in awe. The girl was truly perfect. Looking at her fidget nervously, I could tell that my silence had her second-guessing herself. "You are absolutely right, Beautiful," I said, putting her out of her misery.

In a ballsy move, I release my hold on her wrist and reached up to tuck a piece of her long wavy mahogany locks behind her ear. I was rewarded with a shiver that went straight to my cock. Gently, I took my finger, coaxing her chin up until I could see her soulful, chocolate orbs. "Please don´t hide from me, Isabella," I pleaded softly. "Your eyes are the windows to your beautiful soul, please, love, don´t ever feel you have to hide from me."

After paying for my drink and leaving her with a very hefty tip, I watched my girl float away in a daze for the rest of the night.

_Mission accomplished... phase one complete!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**_B_**

_Home, sweet home... _I thought as I entered my little one bedroom studio apartment.

After I poured my heart out to Emmett that day, over a lunch spread fit for a king and his royal subjects, he gathered me up in a bear hug and promised to never let any harm come to me again. And, for some strange reason, I knew I could trust him.

True to his word, Emmett let me find my own way with only minimal input. Even though he had to come with me and okay it, Em allowed me to pick out my own tiny place and feel somewhat like an adult. After he signed the lease, Emmett then took me to the bank, and, with my traveler´s check, and the balance of my savings, he opened an account in his name, with me as an authorized party to make withdrawals and deposits.

_Breadcrumbs people, remember!_

We spent a whole day at IKEA shopping for furniture and little knick knacks for my apartment, and then finished it off by putting everything together. Emmett argued about paying for everything, and I finally relented when he agreed to let me take a little out of each paycheck until I paid him back in full. How could I continue to argue with Emmett when he pointed out that NYU was expensive, and I needed all my money to pay for college? Not only was I given a job, but an awesome big cuddly bear of a brother to go along with it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**_B_**

It had been a long four months since I'd started working at Breaking Dawn, but thinking back, it wasn't exactly a smooth journey getting here.

My first week was a nightmare!

Thankfully, the head waitress and bartender, Zafrina, took me under her wing and patiently guided me through my training. And when I say that the girl had the patience of Mother Teresa, I kid you not. I broke at least fifteen glasses, spilled drinks on about ten or more frustrated and horny men, and screwed up about twenty drink orders all in one night.

And it was just my_ first_ week, which, by the way, was not looking promising; I´d yet to encounter hurricane Rosalie McCarty. Up until now, she'd only been a figment of my imagination. That first day in Em's office, I was so emotionally overwrought from sharing my story with him that I didn't even bother to look around at any of his pictures.

This woman could come waltzing through the door right now and I would have no clue that it was her. All the girls would tell me was to stay out of her way, and not to take it personally if she was bitchy towards me – she didn't really like any of us.

_Okay, so, stay out of her way and don't take it personally that she doesn't like me_.

Got it!

That should be easy enough, right?

Wrong!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**_B_**

Apparently, Mrs. McCarty had returned from her trip to Milan and wanted to meet with this so-called _Small Fry_, her _husband_ kept going on and on about. To say I wasn't nervous when I walked into Breaking Dawn on Monday evening and was told by Zafrina, to head straight to Emmett's office, would be an outright lie. I was shiting myself the entire way up the elevator. Alec, the security guard, just gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze as he typed in the code for me to go up. I swear the two minute ride felt like it took hours.

With trembling hands and a heart that was somehow beating in my throat, I lightly knocked on the door. "Come in, Isabella," A female voice sharply called out. After a quick Hail Mary and a few 'please God don't let dies' I pushed the door open and walked into the executioner's room.

Standing before me was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. The Amazonian woman named Rosalie McCarty was at least 5'10" tall, and that was flat-footed. I shiver to think how much she would tower over me in the deathtraps that were neatly lined up beside Emmett's desk.

She was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans that looked like Picasso himself had painted them on her, a white tank top with a bright yellow short denim jacket, and both her hair and make-up were flawless.

_She was going to eat me alive and spit out the bones!_

"What?" Rosalie asked, looking perplexed.

"Oh shit! I-I mean shoot, I didn't mean to say that out loud," I lamented, slapping my hand over my mouth to prevent any more word vomit from spilling out.

_Embarrassed much, Bella?_

Any hotter, and my face was going to set off the sprinkler system.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**_B_**

I hadn't even realized that I was shaking and crying until the Amazon beauty queen ushered me to a chair, and ordered me to sit down. Rose, as she will later come to be known, handed me some Kleenex and a cold bottle of water before taking the seat next to me.

"Hey, Isabella," Rose said softly. "What are all the tears for? Has something happened? Did somebody contact you from Forks? Tell me sweetie, what's gotten you so upset?" It was hard not to just spill my guts to her when she was sounding so compassionate and a concerned about me.

"I-I-I'm afraid y-you're g-going to fire me," I hiccupped between sobs. "I-I n-need th-this job." By the time I finished I was in full-on meltdown phase.

Smoothing my hair and tucking a wayward strand behind my ear, Rosalie said, "Hey, nobody's going to fire you. I just wanted to meet the young lady who has stolen my husband's heart."

Perplexed, I began to shake my head profusely. "No Ma'am, it's not like that, I swear. Emmett's just like my goofy big brother."

Rosalie cocked an eyebrow in my direction, "Believe me, Isabella, I know. And if I _thought_ you were after my husband, you would definitely not be here right now." She threw her head back and laughed heartily. "Besides, I trust my husband; Emmett is an exceptional judge of character. If Em has welcomed you into our family, that's all I need to know to do the same." And, just like that, I'd gained a big sister that would protect me fiercely.

Turns out that the girls at the club were partly right about Rosalie; she didn't warm up to people easily, and ruled the floor with an iron fist. Her doting on me didn't help with some of less friendly girls, but Zafrina and Charlotte were always there to watch over me, and then there was the fact that nobody wanted to deal with Rose's wrath for making me cry. I guess, for them, it was better to ignore me than to suffer the consequences.

Time sure had flown by, and I was happier than I'd been since my father died.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**_B_**

After a quick shower, I snuggled up in bed with my iPad, a gift from Em and Rose for my eighteenth birthday, and hit the Facetime button. As agreed upon with my pseudo brother and sister, every night before bed I would Facetime them just to let them know that I'd gotten home okay.

I guess Alec driving me home personally every night wasn't enough.

They had to _see_ for themselves that I was here.

"Hola, Small Fry," Em boomed as his dimply grin filled the screen.

"Hey, Em," I replied, giggling at his silliness. "Where's Rose?"

"Over here, Hun! What's up?" Rose asked before the screen flipped to show her sitting on the foot of their bed putting on lotion.

_What's up?_

_What's up!_ I wanted to yell.

_The_ most beautiful and sexiest man in the world talked to me tonight, and she was asking what the hell was up!

Everything was up!

_My nipples, my blood pressure, my hormones, my libido, my pussy…_

And the list could go on for days!

I'd do better telling her the winning lottery numbers than telling her that.

A throat cleared and I realized that I hadn't answered her question. "Isabella, _what _are you keeping from me?" Rose asked through clenched teeth.

_Damn her and her sixth sense._

"You're blushing from head to toe. Don't make me call Zafrina. Did someone touch you tonight?" I just sat there staring at the screen like a deer caught in headlights.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**_B_**

Everyone at the club, patrons included, knew that I was off limits. I was a server, end of discussion. And, for the most part, the men respected that, after all, Breaking Dawn just didn't let any old body through its doors. Only a handful of times had an out-of-town guest of a regular club member tried to get handsy with me when I delivered their drink. But a few words with Alec in private always seemed to resolve the situation.

How do I tell Em and Rose that the beautiful man touched me tonight without getting him into trouble?

Mr. Cullen had been a regular in my station since about two weeks after I started. He would always sit at the same table and depending on the day, he'd order the same thing. I had his order memorized.

Mondays and Thursdays was a Johnny Walker black label neat, Tuesdays and Saturdays it was a double shot of Macallan on the rocks, Wednesdays and Fridays, two fingers of Remy Martin, and Sundays were reserved for a simple glass of Merlot.

Mr. Cullen, or Edward as he had insisted I call him, never had more than one drink. He never interacted with any of the other girls, which_ I_ thought was strange, seeing how it was a high class strip club. No lap dancing, no whistling, or catcalling during the shows or anything. But still, there he sat, night after night in a gentlemen's club. The more I tried to figure him out, the more he made my head spin.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

And tonight, after months of _very _generous tips and no more than a head nod in acknowledgment, Edward finally spoke to me.

_And_ he touched me!

My hoo-ha nearly exploded from the electric currents coursing through my veins.

Never had I felt such a strong connection to someone.

And, the most shocking of it all, I didn't feel dirty when he took a moment to openly ogle me tonight, like I did when James looked at me. The thought of James Clearwater putting his hands on me just made my fucking skin crawl, but I wanted Edward to touch every inch of me.

What the hell had gotten into me?

It was times like these, I really missed Angela.

And thanks to Mr. Sex-on-legs – who by the way, up until tonight, didn't even have a name – I'd become a pro at masturbating. Night after night, I fantasized about letting him take my virginity and anything else he wanted from me.

Of course it would never be anything more than a fantasy, because he could have any _woman _he wanted. So, my little unrequited crush would remain my secret. A throat clearing brought me back to reality. "Earth to Isabella," Rose said, snapping her fingers. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to call and wake up Zafrina so she can tell me what's got you so flustered."

"Rose," I whined, "it's really stupid, and I don't want to talk about it in front of Em." I tried foolishly to whisper the last part, because, if Em had any inkling that I was interested in one of the club patrons, he'd fire me on the spot.

"What's that you don't want to say in front of me, TinkerBella?" Em boomed from the background.

I swear he had a different nickname for everyday of the week.

"Nothing, Emmiebear," I said, trying to butter him up.

Yawning, I bid them goodnight, but not before promising to have lunch with Rose tomorrow before work.

That night, instead of dreaming about a nameless, green-eyed, bronze-haired sex god, I tossed and turned moaning Edward's name in my sleep.

_Tomorrow night couldn't get here fast enough!_


	33. Chapter 33

**If Only for One Night**

**Chapter 33**

**_E_**

The date, September 27, 2011 would forever etched into my memory. And not for the reasons one would think. Yes, my grandfather did die on this day, but more importantly, I'd touched an angel.

Isabella Marie Swan, my own personal heaven and hell all wrapped up in translucent skin, big soulful mocha-colored eyes, and long wavy mahogany hair.

Today was also the two week mark of my angel's eighteenth birthday.

Isabella was an adult now, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Knowing from Jenks' file how she didn't like to be celebrated or fussed over, when I signed my credit card receipt, on September thirteenth, I made sure to leave her a nice five hundred dollar tip.

I knew that Zafrina would make sure that she got it. Zafrina had sucked my dick a few times in her early days of working here, but we both found that we were better suited to be friends than anything else. Besides, her love for pussy kind of put a damper on things. Still, it didn't stop her from helping me in my quest to win over Isabella.

My little brother may be a goofball and a big kid at heart, but Emmett McCarty Cullen was by no means a fool. Not that I was _trying _to be inconspicuous about my sudden interest Isabella.

Emmett knew me better than anyone, and he knew that I damn well didn't do things without a reason. It was in my nature to be meticulous, calculating, and well-planned, so, in a nutshell, I had a motive.

I just wondered what took him so long to confront me about it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**_E_**

A month after I started visiting the club on a regular basis, Emmett stopped by my office in the middle of the day under the _guise_ of wanting to take his big brother to lunch.

I patiently waited through the small talk and bullshitting for my brother to get to the point. But, instead, his next question shocked me. "So, I've noticed that you hadn't scheduled anytime with Irina lately; are things getting better with you and Carmen now? Have you decided to give your marriage a chance?"

"What the fuck?" I damn near choked on the Chilean sea bass I was eating. "Are you out of your goddamn mind, Emmett?" I hissed quietly across the table.

"Well, if you're not screwing your wife, then what gives big bro? And, why all of the fucking big ass tips for little B?" Emmett leaned back in his seat and folded his big beefy arms across his chest. "What the fuck are you up to?"

_Ahh... and there it was, the real reason for this little lunch date._

I regarded my brother a moment before answering. To a stranger, his rigid posture would be very intimidating. At 6'6", Emmett was a three hundred and twenty pound wall of solid muscle, but _I _was not afraid of him. I did, however, appreciate and respect his loyalty and protectiveness of _my_

Isabella.

To play up the moment, I took my time wiping my mouth and rinsing my pallet with a swallow of Pinot Grigio. Savoring the cool crisp taste of the wine, I leaned forward, steepled my fingers, and decided to lay my cards out on the table. "It's simple, Em, I _want_ her."

Em's eyes bulged out of the sockets, as I had successfully rendered him speechless.

Now _that_ was a first!


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**_E_**

I enjoyed more of my fish and wine while I allowed Emmett the time he needed to process my little confession. By the time I'd placed the last bite of fish in my mouth; Em gathered his wits and was ready for a fight.

"Not. Going. To. Happen." Those four hushed words were all that he uttered before he fixed me with a glare. Emmett and I didn't butt heads often, but when we did, it was like Clash of the Titans.

"You. Owe. Me," was my heated reply.

Normally, I would never hold anything over my brother's head, or anyone's for that matter, but this time... this time was different. For some inexplicable reason, I couldn't stay away from Isabella.

_If only for one night, I had to have her! _

"Edward, no, she's just a baby," Emmett pleaded, knowing I had him over a barrel. "Anything, I'll do anything, give you _anybody_, but just not _her_!" Slumping back in his seat, Emmett sighed in defeat. "Please, Edward, she's been through enough, please don't do this to her. Isabella is a good person, Edward, she deserves to be happy, not used and then thrown away like some forgotten ragdoll."

Enraged by his so-called low opinion of me, I tossed two hundred dollars on the table and stood to leave, but not before letting my brother know how I felt about what he'd said. "Well, it's nice to know that you think so fucking highly of me, Emmett." And, with that, I strode out the restaurant, ignoring my brother's pleas and apologies behind me.

It was no secret that I had changed.

Thanks to my grandfather, I no longer had an unbiased view of the world. I only saw things in one color, green. You'd be surprised what money could buy you these days, and I had an abundance of it. Be it people or things, all of them could be bought and disposed of when they no longer had any usefulness.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**_E_**

I wasn't sure what this obsession that I had with Isabella was, but I was damn sure going to find out. And I would pay her handsomely to do it. After I was done with her, she'd have her own condo in a secure building in Manhattan, and a full scholarship to NYU, and enough money to live like the Kardashians.

All she had to do was agree to all my terms.

Rosalie approached me one night as I sat vigil, making sure that my girl's night went okay. "Edward, why?" she asked in a nonjudgmental tone. "Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting your brother like this?"

It was just like my sister-in-law to cut right to the chase. Rosalie Hale McCarty was not one to mince words. If she had something on her mind, she said it, and didn't giving a flying fuck who she offended.

_My grandfather hated her, which just made me love her more._

I knew that if it came down to it that Rose would take Emmett's side, as she should, but, in the meantime, I had to respect her for trying to remain somewhat _diplomatic_ about the situation.

"Look, Rosalie," I sighed, bored with all the recent drama. "Emmett's just being a pussy and making a mountain out of a molehill. I just want to get to know Isabella, that's all. I don't why, but, she intrigues me."

"First of all, my husband's no pussy, and I know because I've ridden all twelve of his inches on more than one occasion."

I cringed at the mention of my brother's unmentionable appendage. "_Really_, Rosalie? Even for you that's disgusting."

Rose threw her head back and laughed. "You're such a dick, but I still love you."

"And you're a bitch, so what's your point?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**_E_**

Sobering, Rosalie regarded me with a serious look. "Edward, why did you have to bring up Royce to him? That was hitting way below the belt. It's taken Emmett years to put that shit behind him and you hanging it over his head is not fucking helping." Huffing loudly, Rose whispered, "I can't believe you'd do something like this. Are you in love with her?"

_Love?_

_What?_

_Yeah, I wanted to bury my cock in the girl and make her scream my name, but I didn't love, Isabella._

This was all about my cock, nothing else.

"No, I don't even fucking_ know_ her," I hissed. "What is it with you and Emmett and protecting her? You fucking know me, Rosalie; I would never physically harm a woman or force myself on anyone."

What the fuck was it with my family and protecting this girl?

And that's when it started, Emmett's campaign to get me laid and away from Isabella. Anything new with pussy that walked through the door, he tried to send my way. He knew my weakness, and the bastard wasn't playing fair.

I'd never fucked another woman since marrying Carmen, but I did get a good blowjob to relieve stress from time to time. I guess Emmett thought that by sending the new hires my way, it would take my mind off of Isabella.

_Not a fucking chance! _


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**_E_**

I did, however, not bring up the incident that happened with Royce King ever again. I may have been angry with my brother, but it wasn't enough to keep holding murder over his head. At any rate, things between my brother and I were still, for lack of a better word,_ tense_.

Sunday dinners had become a bit uncomfortable for everyone involved. Emmett and I were always bickering and hissing at each other when we thought no one was around. He tried to no avail to keep Isabella away from me, but, like a moth to a flame, she was always drawn to me.

Thankfully, we had the type of family that didn't pry, allowing us to settle our own differences.

On a much happier note, Aro Volturi, one of the litigators I'd employed to find a loophole in my grandfather's will, struck gold. I mean this guy hit the fucking mother-load, making it worth every fucking penny I was paying him.

And believe you me; I was paying this fucker enough to send two of his grandchildren to Ivy League universities.

"A child," I leaned back in my seat and ran a hand through my hair, "a fucking heir was all I needed to get out of this mess. Aro, you're a goddamn genius." I said to the older gentleman sitting in front of me.

By the time I was finished with my meeting, I was floating on cloud nine. Not only will I be able to rid myself of Carmen, but I had now found a way to tie Isabella to me forever. Sitting at my desk, a plan began to formulate.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**_B_**

Time continued to move on, as did life. I'd settled into a nice little routine, and I was finally happy.

And, I had Edward Cullen to thank for it.

Lucky for me, I was able to convince Rose that I was contemplating buying my first vibrator and _that_'_s _why I was all flustered a few weeks ago. Needless to say that it worked, because, later that day, I found myself being ushered into a ginormous sex shop by Rose and Emmett's twin cousins, Alice and Tanya Brandon.

_Yeah, talk about fucking embarrassing! _

Tanya and Alice were as different as night and day. Alice, the younger of the two by six and a half minutes (she got offended if you didn't acknowledge that), was small and elflike in stature. She had a mass of long shiny black curls hanging from her head, her eyes a shimmering gray, and her skin was smooth and dark, almost russet in color.

Tanya, on the other hand, had long strawberry blonde hair that was as straight as a board, skin slightly tinted in color, but, nowhere near as dark as Alice's, and her eyes where as blue as the Pacific Ocean. They were half Native American and half Irish; their parents had met when they were they were younger and both in the Peace Corps.

Their father, Billy Black, was from La Push, the Quileute Indian reservation not too far from Forks. Talk about a small fucking world. Though they'd never met their father, who was killed in a motorcycle accident before they were born, they did, however, embrace their Native American heritage.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**_B_**

Both girls were beautiful in their own right, and, since we were only a year and a half apart, we'd become really good friends. Hopefully, next spring, I would be joining them at NYU. At least I hoped so.

Twice a month, we would get together for a girl's night at my place. We'd sit around in our pajamas, laughing, giving each other manis and pedis while pigging out on junk food and watching chick flicks. Where Tanya was calm and laid back, Alice was a little pixie, always bouncing from one thing to the next, but, I had to admit that they'd wormed their way into my heart. Being with them always made me miss, Angela, and the closeness that we use to shared.

For what seemed like hours, Alice, Tanya and Rose tortured me with every sexual toy known to mankind. While two of them were schooling me on the pros and cons of silicone versus latex and battery-operated over rechargeable vibrators, the other one was squirting flavored lube on my wrists saying, "Here, try this one."

_It was a fucking nightmare!_

But well worth in the end.

I may have spent most of the day blushing, but the explosive orgasms in the days that followed made it well worth the embarrassment.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**_B_**  
Contrary to the way I saw my life going before, I enjoyed working at Breaking Dawn. Of course, that may have a little something to do with a certain Greek god that came to see me every night.

_Okay, it had everything to do with it!_

Edward Cullen was the official star of all my fantasies these days.

The best part was, little by little, Edward started interacting with me more. He began with innocent brushes of his fingers against mine when I would deliver his drink, then; he graduated to holding and kissing the back of my hand when I came to collect on his tab.

Each brush or touch to my skin was like a live wire sending a thousand volt shocks straight to my pussy; it had gotten so bad that I was changing the batteries in my rabbit daily. Why the fuck I didn't listen and buy the rechargeable kind was beyond me.

After the first week, I got wise and invested in a charger and rechargeable batteries.

_I would never get caught without juice again!_

I was embarrassed to say that I was masturbating in the morning as soon I as was awake, in the afternoon just before leaving for work, and, at night, before I went to bed. I was in serious need of an intervention.

_Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, and, I'm addicted to masturbation._


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**_B_**  
My head was constantly in the clouds, and I had taken to walking around work in a daze.

So much so, that I started attracting attention to myself. "Ok, Swan, what gives?" Zafrina asked one night as I waited at the bar for her to fill my drink order. "Lately, you've been walking around with this goofy ass grin on your face, oblivious to the shit that's going on around you. So, spill it, kid, what's his name? Who's got you blushing like a school girl, Baby B?"

Shocked, I started choking on air. "Wh-what? I don't know what you're talking about, Z," I lied, blushing beet red.

It wasn't a secret that I was a horrible liar, but I had to try and keep my cool. Zafrina was in charge of me when Rose wasn't around, and, I didn't know if I could trust her to keep my secret.

Edward had recently started asking me a lot of questions. Nothing too personal, just things like my likes and dislikes, hobbies, my favorite color, my birthday, and even my age.

That was a tough one.

I wasn't sure if I'd get Em and Rose into trouble for allowing me to work here or not, so, I just stared at him like a deer caught in headlights.

No, I wasn't taking my clothes off, and my uniform was pretty modest in comparison to the other girls, but, still, I didn't want to cause them any trouble. Besides the fact that I needed this job, Rosalie and Emmett had been too good to me for me to fuck this up over something stupid, such as running my mouth too much.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**_B_**_  
_Seeing my apprehension, Edward, leaned back in his chair and raised his hands, palms up. "Isabella, I assure you that I mean you no harm, and I would never do anything to jeopardize your livelihood." Not going to lie, he did look sincere as he was speaking to me.

Running his long, sexy fingers through his silky bronze locks, Edward regarded me with a panty-melting grin than disintegrated _my_ panties, and said, "I only wanted to get to know you better, Isabella, that's all." As if he was extending an olive branch, Edward took my hand in his, and, rubbing my knuckles, he said, "I'm thirty-seven by the way."

Without letting go of my hand, Edward stood. I was momentarily stunned by his close proximity, and, suddenly, it became hard to breathe. God, he smelled so good. I just wanted to bathe myself in his scent; it was intoxicating to say the least.

In a move so smooth and swift, Edward pressed his lips to my forehead. "Have a goodnight, my sweet, Isabella, and, please, be safe." All I could do was shake my head in agreement with his heartfelt plea.

As much as I hated my given name, I loved the way it sounded falling from Edward's lips. It was almost as if he was put on this earth_ just_ to say my name. Edward stepped back, and, immediately, I felt the loss of his body heat. And like the slut I as turning into, I whimpered, "Eighteen."

"What's that, Beautiful?" Edward asked, his voice wrapping around me like the softest, warmest velvet.

"E-eighteen, I said, I'm eighteen, Mr. Cul... I mean, Edward."

Great!

_Way to go, Swan!_

_Real mature!_

_You think a thirty-seven year old man – who, by the way, can have any woman he wants – is interested in an immature, tongue-tied little kid like you?_ My conscience scolded me.  
_  
Damn, why don't you tell me how you really feel?!_

While my conscience was being a colossal bitch, I was missing out on precious time with Edward.

Shaking my head to clear it, I stared up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Reaching up, Edward cupped my cheek, and whispered "Exquisite" so quietly that I almost didn't hear him over the music blaring from the stage.

One last brush of his lips against my head, and, he was gone.

_That night... that kiss changed me irrevocably!_


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**_B_**  
"Hello... hello... Earth to Bella," Zafrina said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Girl, you've got it bad." She shook her head and laughed as she placed my drinks on a tray.

"Got what bad?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

Laughing heartily, Zafrina replied, "_The Edward Cullenitis_, that's what. Look at you, all blushing and shit." Sliding the tray my way, she said, "Like I said, little B, _you..._ got it bad, girl."

My breath left in a whoosh and my shoulders sagged with relief.

_Finally!_

Finally, somebody knew my secret. It was getting harder and harder to keep. Some nights, I just wanted to explode and yell from the rooftops, "I'm in love with Edward-sex-on-fucking-legs-Cullen!" Then, like always, reality set in.

Sort of like it was doing now, and, I'd panic.

_Oh shit!_

She knows!

Zafrina knows about my feelings for Edward!

Oh God, what if she tells Rose and Emmett?

_They're going to kill me!_

"Zafrina, please," I begged. "You _can't _tell Rose _or _Emmett, they'll make me quit the club," I panicked, fearing the worst.

Since I'd been working here, I'd been doing really well financially; I was so close to being able to go back to school. I knew that Rose and Emmett would always be there for me, but, if I lost my job, my dreams of going to school would be put on the backburner, yet again.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**B**  
"Hey, calm down, kid," Zafrina soothed, trying to calm me down. I was on the verge of a full-on panic attack. "First of all, it's my job to know what's going in this club, and, more importantly, what's going on with you. And second, I handle the tips every night, and, Edward has made it no secret that you, little girl, are his favorite. And thirdly, I'm not going to say anything to Rose or Emmett, but that doesn't mean that they won't find out. I've known Edward Cullen for a long time. He's a very rich and powerful man that, _always,_ gets what he wants."

Moving closer, Zafrina looked around to make sure that there were no other prying ears or eyes around us before leaning down to whisper in my ear. "And, little Bella, Edward Cullen wants you... _bad_!"

For the rest of the night, Zafrina's words were on a constant loop inside my head.

_Could this be true?_

_Could Edward Cullen actually want me?_  
_  
More importantly, did I want him?_  
_  
Hell yeah!_ My inner-whore screamed.

And, if I got him, what in the hell would I do with him?

I had absolutely zero experience with men!

Hell, I had never even been kissed by a boy!

I certainly didn't count an awkward brushing of my lips against Mike Newton's, one night when we closed the store together, as a kiss.

I mean, I'd watched Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart do it a million times in the Twilight Saga. Even Rose and Em have shared the occasional kiss in front of me, so, how hard could it be?

_Really, how hard could it be?_


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**_B_****  
**My mind was a constant jumble of thoughts. Day in and day out, I had Edward Cullen on the brain. I was beginning to think Zafrina was right; I _did_ have Edward Cullenitis.

I was constantly over-analyzing things. Every touch, every word, every tip, and every moment I was in Edward's presence was placed under a microscope. I was watching him like a hawk, trying to figure out what he might be up to.

And I wasn't the only one either.

Emmett noticed Edward's favoritism for me as well, and, I don't think he liked it one bit.

Suddenly, he was always around, offering to help.

Only thing was, he only wanted to help me with Edward's table.

I'd even caught them hissing quietly at each other a few times, but, they always seemed to regain their composure as soon as I got within hearing range.

Something was up, but I had no idea what it could be.

Breaking Dawn was a membership only establishment, so, I knew that Rose and Em were well acquainted with their patrons, but Emmett and Edward seemed to share a closer bond.

I wondered constantly if they were related, or, maybe childhood friends.

Emmett and Rose were always inviting me to have Sunday dinner at Em's parents' house, but, I always declined. I wasn't ready to let anyone else in on my awful secrets.

The fewer people who knew about my being here alone the better; it was already bad enough that Tanya and Alice knew about me.

A few more days passed, and, things seemed to settle down again. Emmett backed off, and, Edward, well Edward continued to be Edward, charming and extremely sweet. He'd even taken to giving me a kiss on the head every night before he left the club.

Call me stupid and naive, but I had never felt so cherished by another man since my father.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**_B_**

It was the first week in November and the club was packed.

My feet were killing me, and I was suffering from PMS.

Not-to-mention, Mr. Sexy had been away on business, and, I hadn't seen him in about two weeks.

_That did not make for a happy Bella!_

Thank God, he was due back any day now.

Though, I hated that he had to leave for so long, I did, however, appreciate the fact that, he told me where he was going.

Turns out that, Edward, was head of a pharmaceutical company and there was a conference in Los Angeles that he had to attend.

And, by the third day, I was a certified mess. In my sadness, I resorted back to my clumsy ways. And, everything that could go wrong did, even Rosalie and Emmett worried about me.

When the Friday of the second week rolled around, I was sure I was officially losing my mind.

I was taking a breather in the back hallway, and, I could have sworn I heard Edward's voice. Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth, I bit down to keep from crying.

_Never had I missed another human being the way I had Edward._

Covering my ears and squeezing my eyes shut, I willed the voice to go away, and, for my mind to stop playing tricks on me. There was absolutely no way that I could be hearing Edward's voice, no matter how bad I wanted it to be true. It just wasn't possible.

Lowering my hands a bit, I cracked open one eye to test the waters.

Because let's face it, nobody wanted to be categorized as insane, but, even after willing it to go away, the voice, make that, voices, were still there.

And they seemed to just keep getting louder.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**_B_**

"Edward, are you out of your fucking mind?" I heard Emmett ask. "You can't be serious about this shit!"

"Oh, I assure you, Emmett, I am _very_ serious. I want to make Isabella a proposal."

_A proposal? _

_Is he talking about a marriage proposal?_

God, I hoped not. I was so not ready for something like that.

Moving a little closer, I continued to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"No, Edward, you want to pay her to fuck you, that's what you want to fucking propose," Emmett growled. "I cannot fucking believe you, bro., she's only eighteen, and has probably never even been with a guy before. Why can't you find somebody else? Why can't you just leave, Bella alone?"

"Because I can't, Em," Edward hissed back. "I've tried to stay away from her and I can't. She's all I _think_ about, and, when I was gone these last two weeks, it physically _hurt_ to be away from her. I can't explain it, Emmett, but I have to find out what this, this _hold_ she has on me is. Right now, all I know that, I _want _her, more than I've wanted _anyone _in a long fucking time."

"Bella's not some fucking shiny new toy, Edward"

"You don't think I fucking_ know_ that? You don't think that this is tearing me the fuck up too?" Edward asked while pacing and tugging at his hair in agitation.

Leaning against the wall, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and took a few deep breaths, and, when he spoke again, his voice sounded pained. "God, Em, I didn't have a chance like you. My stupidity and ambition, allowed Grandfather the opportunity to manipulate me. You think, if I had what mom and dad have, or, what you and Rose that I would be even _contemplating_ this? Every Sunday, it just about fucking kills me to have to sit and watch all the happy couples in my family interact. I want that too, Em... even if it is for only _one_ night." There was no mistaken the sadness and hurt in Edward's voice; it broke my heart to see him that way.

So, big brother," Emmett said, sounding resigned, "tell me, what happens after you _have_ her? Do you just toss her out like yesterday's trash, or, do you propose that she becomes your new mistress?"

_Big brother?_

_What the fuck?_

_So, I was right!_

_They are related!_


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: First let me start by saying, "Thank you" for all the love, support, and awesome reviews that you all have been leaving me regarding this story. Little by little, I'm trying to answer all your questions within the chapters. If, there is something that I don't get to, just PM me and I will do my best to answer you, but only if it doesn't give anything away. LOL! Oh, and to those who aren't loving the (short) chapters, I'm sorry. This was written for the April Drabble wars and by definition those are usually really short chapters, so, unfortunately, that's not going to change. I will, however, try to give you a group of chapters at a time. And last but not least, for those of you who are (angrily) joining me because my other stories haven't been updating, I humbly give you my heartfelt gratitude. :-) Know that they will all be finished (eventually), and if I step away from them for a moment, its because, I'm having trouble and need to focus on something else until I'm able to give you something worth reading. I'd rather make you wait a while than give you garbage. Hahaha... Now, enough of this bullshit and let's get back to the story! **

**Krazi**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**_B_**

Not that it mattered right now, but I briefly wondered why Emmett's name was McCarty and not Cullen?

I was seriously having a hard time keeping quiet, but, I had to find out what the hell they were talking about.

"Goddamn it, Em, it's not like that, and you know it." I watched as Edward ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

For a minute there, I just wanted to run out and scream, _"Take me! Right here, right now, take me, please!" _

But, of course, I refrained.

It was tough, but, I held my spot.

"Then tell me, Edward, because, I fail to understand what_ Bella_ gets out of all of this,"

"One night, Em, one night is all I'm asking. Nothing more, nothing less, all Isabella has to give me is one night, and, I'll make everyone of her dreams come true." Edward sighed, and spoke in a softer tone. "One night, Em, and I'll make sure she has a condo in a secure building, a full four-year ride to NYU, and enough money to be able to live comfortably until she graduates."

_Was he serious?_

One night, and he'd give me all that?

This was too fucking good to be true, and, before I'd even consciously given my feet permission to, they were already propelling me in Edward's direction. "I'll do it," I yelled. "I'll do it, Edward. I'll give you one night." And, just like that, the words fell from my lips, and, judging by the wicked smile playing on Edward's lips, there was no way he was going to allow me to take them back.

_What the hell have I done?_


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**_B_**

Enraged, Emmett stepped in front of me, blocking my view of Edward. "No, Bella," he said. His voice held so much sadness and defeat that I wanted to cry. "I won't let you do this, Little B. You don't know him! You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

My heart nearly broke in two at the expression on my big bear of a friend's face. I didn't want to hurt him, but Edward was making me an offer that I couldn't refuse. Essentially, _for my virginity_, he was offering me a roof over my head, an education, _and_ financial stability.

_Neither of which I had right now._

Yeah, I had my tiny little place, and, since starting at Breaking Dawn, I'd done fairly well, and, was able to add to my savings, but, let's face it, NYU costs almost sixty thousand dollars a year; there was no way I'd be able to sustain myself comfortably through four years of college. Maybe, after I turned twenty-one, I could use my trust fund to try and pay Edward some of his money back.

Hell, right now, I barely had enough to take care of my firsts year's tuition. With the sweet deal that Edward was offering me, not only would I be able to go to school, but, I also wouldn't have to worry about choosing between eating or paying my bills. I would be able to focus on my studies. I could even keep working at Breaking Dawn on the weekends, if Rose and Emmett would allow me to.

Looking up at Emmett, I asked, "Will he hurt me, Em? Tell me, is your brother going to physically hurt me, because if not, then I'm taking the deal." Laying my head on Emmett's chest, I wrapped my arms around his waist, and whispered again, "Will he hurt me?"

Enveloping me in one of his signature bear hugs, Emmett sighed, "No, Bella, not physically; he won't hurt you." It wasn't lost on me that he specifically said, physically.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

**_B_**

I wasn't a fool, I knew there was a chance that, emotionally, this would probably scar me for life, but, it was a chance that I was willing to take. "Then, don't make me choose. Don't make me choose between my father's dream for me and our friendship. Please," I pleaded before I started to cry.

Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped my tears away. Giving me one of his dimpled grins, Em leaned in and kissed me on my forehead. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Small Fry. Do what you gotta do; Rosie and I will always be here for ya."

"I love you, Em. And I promise; I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, or Rose, for that matter." I couldn't help it; I had to remind him how much he meant to me.

"I know, little one, and I love you, too." That being said, Em put in the elevator code and headed up to his office.

As soon as the doors closed, I fell to the floor in a heap. Strong arms pulled me to my feet, and, wrapped in Edward's arms, I was surrounded by his intoxicating scent.

I don't know how long we stood there, before he handed me a business card with both his work and cell phone numbers on it. "Call me in a few days, and, we'll meet for lunch to go over all the details."

Cupping my cheek, his green eyes bore into mine. "Isabella, please take a few days to think about your decision, because, once we sign the contract, there is _no_ going back." With a kiss to the top of my head, he turned on his heel to leave.

_Holy fucking shit... what have I gotten myself into?!_


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

**_E_**

Five days…

Five long and hell-filled days!

Five days of my mind conjuring up scenario after scenario where, Isabella comes to her senses, tells me I'm a sick fuck, and then, for me to take my sick ass proposal and go fuck myself!

As hard as it was for me to do, I stayed away from the club in order to give her the uninterrupted time and space she needed to make her decision, officially making this the longest five days of my life.

I'd also taken to sleeping on the couch in my office at work, because, Carmen, _my lovely wife_, has been horny and extra bitchy since I returned from my trip to California. It had been at least a year, if not more, since I'd last fulfilled my husbandly duties.

_If that's what you want to call it..._

And, I had no plans to change that anytime soon.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**_E_**

No sooner than I'd walked through the door from the club last Friday night, did Carmen pounce. I walked into the family room to find her lying on a white bearskin rug in front of the fire place, wearing nothing but a bra and a skimpy pair of panties. The sight may have turned somebody on, just not me.

Some music, I couldn't tell you what, was playing in the background, and, aside from the illumination of the roaring fire, tea light candles were littering every available surface in the room.

In a different place, at a different time, and with a different person, I would found this to be perfect, and, my cock would have been trying to carve its way out of my pants.

But looking down at Carmen, all I could think was _what the fuck?!_

"_Eddie, you're home_," Carmen sang in a sickly, sweet tone. "_I've missed you so much, Babe. Why don't you take off your clothes and let me give you a nice warm massage?"_

_Had she lost her fucking mind?_

Not knowing what else to say, I stated the obvious. "_When the hell did we get that rug?"_ That just pissed her off royally, bringing the_ real_ Carmen to play.

"_Really, Eddie_," Carmen hissed, letting her claws come out. Standing to her feet, and gesturing to her half-naked body, she said, "_All this, lying in front of you, and, all you care about is a fucking rug? You're pathetic!"_

_"First off, my fucking name is Edward! Edd-ward!" _I repeated, elongating the two syllables in my name. _"And secondly, I'm not the one,"_ gesturing at her half-naked body, _"standing in the middle of the floor, making a goddamn fool of myself. So, it would seem, my dear, delusional wife, that you have the market cornered on pathetic._" Grabbing my suitcase and my laptop bag, I headed for the guestroom. _"Oh, and by the way,"_ I said, pausing in the threshold, _"I wouldn't fuck you with a disposable dick! Goodnight, Carmen."_ I laughed all the way to the guestroom as I could hear Carmen breaking every piece of glass in the family room.

_Payback's a bitch, and, I was just getting warmed up!_

When I finished with Carmen, she'd be lucky if she could afford a pair of knockoff Jimmy Choo's.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

**_E_**

Initially, she was like a fucking bitch in heat, trying to hump my fucking leg every two seconds. And, when she saw that I wouldn't relent, she started throwing around idle threats and false accusations.

_"Who the fuck is she, Edward?" Carmen screamed like a banshee. "I want to know the bitch's name that you're sticking your dick in, because, it damn sure isn't me!"_

Throwing back my head, I laughed cynically at the absurdity of her statement. She couldn't have been more wrong. I wasn't fucking anyone... _yet_!

_"So, we finally agree on something, you are a bitch."_

_"I am trying, Edward! Why do you have to be such an asshole?"_

_"Really, Carmen?" _I asked, sobering,_ "is that all you've fucking got? What, Alistair's cock no longer big enough for you_?" I moved over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. _"Tell me, dear wife, what the fuck do you want from me, huh? We both know you don't love me, so why the fuck are you still here?"_

Now it was her turn to laugh. _"Oh, Edward, for someone so smart, you can be so stupid at times. I don't give a fuck how you treat me; I will never leave, and, you don't have the balls to leave me. Not when you stand to lose that precious little company of yours." _Moving to stand in front of me, Carmen took one of her long claws and ran it down my chest. _"Thanks to your grandfather, I own you! Now, dear husband," she sneered, "who's the bitch now?"_

Infuriated by her words, I snarled through clenched teeth_. "You fucking whore!" _Balling my hands into fists at my side to keep from strangling her, I turned to leave, but not before having the last laugh._ "Enjoy it while you can, Carmen, but just remember, he who laughs last, always laughs best. Now chew on that, you fucking gold-digging cunt!"_

I walked out, and hadn't been home since. Several times, Carmen had tried to see me at the office, but I'd put her on the do not enter list and security refused to let her up.

_Let the laughing begin!_


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**_E_**

"Mr. Cullen," Victoria, my personal assistant, called over the intercom, snapping me back to the present. "Mr. Aro Volturi's on his way up to see you, Sir."

"Send him right in, Victoria, thank you," I replied before standing up to retrieve my suit coat from the closet. There was a knock on the door, and I moved to open it.

"Aro, good to see you, come in please," I greeted the older man in pleasantry, shaking his hand as he passed through the door.

Always professional and focused on the matter-at-hand, Aro headed straight for the table in the corner of my office near the window. Popping open his briefcase, he pulled out a stack of legal documents.

Unbuttoning his coat, Aro took a seat. "Mr. Cullen, I've completed the contract to your specifications. All that's needed now is for us to pick apart each section to make sure that you are happy with what I've drawn up." Slipping on a pair of wire-rimmed glasses, Aro flipped the contract open to the first page and we got to work.

Paragraph by paragraph, we studied the document, until I was satisfied with what it said. Every dollar that I've paid this man has been well worth it. What I wanted to be crystal clear was, and, the things that I wanted hidden were tucked away in the fine print that I knew Isabella would fail to read.

_If I was going to go to hell anyway, I might as well make it worth the trip._

_Just saying!_


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

**_E_**

I'd inherited several properties when my mother's parents passed away, one being the penthouse in Manhattan that Emmett and I lived in when we attended NYU for our undergrad studies.

Upon agreeing to and signing the contract, I would transfer the property over to Isabella. It came complete, with all utilities and amenities included. While attending school, Isabella would not have to worry about paying for anything, except her groceries and personal items.

Also, I'd awarded her a four year scholarship, books included, from the Cullen-Masen Fund. Five hundred thousand dollars would be wired to her account to complete the package. Trust me when I say, that, it was by no means what she was worth. There could never be a price tag placed on what Isabella was doing for me.

Shaking Aro's hand, I thanked him for his services. "Thank you, Aro... for everything," I said while gripping his hand firmly. "Your professionalism, discretion, and timeliness will be compensated handsomely."

"Just doing my job, Edward, but thank you," he responded as he gathered his things. "All revisions will be in place by tomorrow morning, and, the final contract will be ready whenever you need it." Buttoning his jacket, he asked, "Would you like me to be present when you go over everything with Ms. Swan?"

"No, no that won't be necessary. Have the contracts delivered, and I'll meet with Ms. Swan alone. I don't want her to feel pressured by having an attorney present." Pulling a hand through my hair, I stated, "I want this initial meeting to be as informal and relaxed as possible. However, _if,_ she has any questions dealing with the legal jargon, I'll reserve the right to call you and set up a meeting."

"Sounds fair enough," Aro conceded.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

**_E_**

Just then, my phone rang with an unfamiliar number flashing across the screen. Hoping against hope that it was Isabella, I apologized to Aro for not seeing him out and asked Victoria to do it instead.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed talk. "Hello?"

"H-hello, Edward?" the sweetest voice I'd ever heard said into the phone.

Imagining her beautiful blush, I toyed with her a little more, knowing the she would only get redder. "May I ask who's calling?" I question, turning on the charm.

"Uh... Isabella?"

I chuckled huskily, hearing the question in her voice. "Well," pausing for a bit of dramatic effect, "are you asking or telling me?"

"Arrghhh..." she growled in frustration, the sound going straight to my dick.

"It's me, Isabella," I chuckled. "I'm just messing with you." Sobering, I asked how she was.

"I've been... better," she sighed.

Immediately, I thought the worse. "Oh, have you been ill," I asked, concerned that she was either unwell or calling me to say she that she'd changed her mind.

"No, nothing like that," she answered quickly. "I was wondering if we could meet somewhere and talk, about, you know... the proposal," her voice dropped on the last word, as if she was afraid of saying it out loud.

"Of course, just let me know what time and where."

_Holy shit, this was really happening!_


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

**_E_**

Saturday morning found me sitting on a bench in Central Park, waiting for Isabella to arrive. I run one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in America, give presentations and lectures to thousands of young professionals several times a year, and, I never break a sweat.

Now, here am waiting on an eighteen year old young woman, and I'm nervous as hell. I'm talking, nail biting, knee shaking, and hair pulling nerves. How the fuck does this girl tie me up in knots all the time?

I'm almost convinced that Isabella Swan had put some kind of spell on me.

"Edward," Isabella's quiet voice lulled me from my thoughts.

Looking up, I couldn't help but stare. God, she was so naturally beautiful. Isabella was dressed in a pair of light blue denim jeans that hugged her ass to perfection, a pair of Ugg boots, an Old Navy hoodie under a navy pea coat, and, to finish off the look, there was a navy blue beanie on her head and a matching blue scarf around her neck. Never had she looked more beautiful and innocent to me.

Picking up the yellow legal-sized envelope containing the contract, I stood to my feet. "Hello, Beautiful," I greeted her. Unable to stop myself, I pulled Isabella into a hug, and kissed her on the temple.

Isabella smelled like fresh strawberries, vanilla, and sunshine, a scent that I breathed in and committed to memory. Being a chemist, I wanted to lock myself in the lab and recreate it, so, I could have a little piece of Isabella to carry around with me.

Placing my hand on the small of her back, I led her over to a small corner bistro right outside the park. We enjoyed a nice brunch, laughing and talking casually. Oddly, I felt like I could get use to this, spending time with Isabella.

Our conversations flowed effortlessly; there were no forced laughs or awkward silences. Being with Isabella was as easy as breathing. I loathed to see our time together end. And when Isabella bravely broached the subject of my proposal, I knew that there would be no more stalling.

_Oh shit, someone had pulled their big girl panties on!_

Isabella looked like she was ready to negotiate.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

**_E_**

Sitting up a little straighter, Isabella pointed at the envelope sitting on the table. "Is that the contract?"

"Yes."

"May I take a look at it?"

Again I said, "Yes." Taking it, she released the prongs and slipped it from its hiding place.

Watching as her delicate hands caressed the crisp white sheets, my heart rate picked up, and, I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. Isabella's brow furrowed in deep concentration as she used her finger to guide her through each line. I swallowed thickly when I saw that she was getting closer to _that _spot.

So much was riding on this. If Isabella deciphered the _special_ clause within this document, everything would be ruined and I'd be stuck with Carmen forever. Looking up perplexed, Isabella asked, "So, you want me to see a physician?"

Letting a relieved, much-needed breath flow through my lungs, I responded with a nod. "Is that okay with you? I mean, I will be undergoing the same battery of tests, of which you will also receive a copy of. I assure you I'm clean, Isabella; it's only as precaution really."

"Why can't we just use a condom? Wouldn't that be the safest way to do things?"

_Fuck, why does she have to be so goddamn smart!_

"You're right, it would, but I also know it would taste and _feel _a million times better without one," I smirked, loving the way Isabella's cheeks turned a fiery red.

_Damn, that was close._

Getting Isabella to Dr. Gerundy's office played a major part in my plan. Her refusing to go was not an option.

"Okay," Isabella said. "It works out better for me anyway."

Already knowing the answer, I asked anyway. "Oh and why is that?" Come on, baby girl; tell me what I want to hear.

"I need to get on birth control, before we uhh... you know." My cock strained against my pants watching her cheeks warm and fill with color.

_Bingo!_

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

"How soon can you get me an appointment?"

"How does tomorrow sound?"

Her eyes grew wide. "B-but tomorrow's Sunday?"

"Isabella, I am a very influential man, who people don't mind being inconvenienced for." Smirking, I said, "I'll call Bill as soon as we're finished here. How does one o'clock sound? I could pick you up if you'd like?"

"Okay."

"Well, is everything in order? Are you ready to sign?" I asked, pulling a pen from my pocket.

"Not so fast, Casanova, I have a few stipulations of my own."

_Whoa... I wonder where she was going with this._


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

**_E_**

"Okay, Ms. Swan, I'm listening, you've got my undivided attention," I said. With my fingers, I looked as if I was ready to negotiate. On the outside, I was calm and collected, but, on the inside, I was on the verge of pissing my pants.

I was not used to this sassy, confident Isabella. On the one hand, she was giving blue-balls; this side of her was making me painfully hard and uncomfortable, but, in a good way – a very good way. And, on the other hand, giving her too much leverage would ruin my plan. I'd worked too hard to let that happen.

Isabella regarded me silently as if trying to gather her thoughts. "If I'm going to agree to do this, I need you to promise me a few things." At my nod, she continued. "I want the money you're offering me to be a loan."

"Absolutely..."

Holding up her hand, Isabella cut me off. "No, Edward; it's not up for debate." Lowering her voice to almost a whisper and with tears in her eyes, Isabella said, "It's bad enough that I'm basically giving you my virginity in exchange for a place to live and a free education. Edward, my father is probably turning over in his grave he's so ashamed of me."

"Isabella, please," I begged. I couldn't stand for her to put herself down that way.

_Yeah, but your help comes with a price tag!_ My conscience stated. _How are you any different from that bastard James and that bitch, Sue?_

I ran a hand through my hair to distract me from the disparaging thoughts. No, I wasn't like James, or Sue, for that matter. What I was doing was would make Isabella's life better. Thanks to me, she would never have to worry about money again.

_Yeah, but at what cost to Isabella?_


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

**_E_**

"Its fine, Edward," Isabella said, saving me from myself. "I'm used to suffering in silence. I know what I'm doing, and I know what I'll be when all this is over. I'm not asking for your pity, I just want to try to at least maintain _some_ of my dignity. When I turn twenty-one, I'll be able to access my trust fund, and then, I can return your money and pay back anything that I might have to use."

Immediately, I panicked. Accessing her trust fund would alert James and Sue to her whereabouts, and, surely, they would try and come for her. Who knows what those sick fucks would do. I refused to let her put herself in harm's way over a few dollars.

"NO!" I yelled, causing Isabella to jump and the surrounding patrons to eye us with speculation. "Isabella, you can't do that," I hissed bringing my voice down. "Sweetheart, if you do that, then, you run the risk of James and Sue finding you."

At the mention of those two names, Isabella's face paled and she started trembling. "Wha... no… how did you…" Isabella spouted off a slew of word, but none of them made sense.

I knew then that, I needed to get her out of there, and explain to her what I knew. After giving me directions to her apartment, Isabella just sat there, staring out of the window. The entire ride over to her place, I _was_ praying that she didn't shut me out.

Learning to pick and chose my battles, I let it go – _for now_.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

**_E_**

Luckily, I was able to find parking in front of her building. The neighborhood wasn't that bad, but I would feel a lot better when she moved into the penthouse. The place was like Fort Knox, and, being a young single female, she needed the extra security.

Opening Isabella's door, I helped her from the car. She still had yet to speak. Walking into her place, I was surrounded by her intoxicating scent and her personal things. The place wasn't very big, but nevertheless, she'd made it feel like a home. The eclectic style of furnishings and sparse decorations suited Isabella's personality to a tee.

Sitting down on the comfortable looking couch, Isabella drew her knees up to her chin. "Who told you? Em?" Her eyes were glazed over and it felt like she was looking straight through me. There was no malice in her tone, so, I knew that she wasn't angry with my brother for what he did.

"Yeah," I said, sitting down next to her. "Please, don't be angry with him. Em is a very trusting person, and, let's just say that, people tend to try and take advantage of that. So, what he didn't tell me, I hired a private investigator to find out."

Isabella's eyes widened. "You did _what_?"

"Look, Isabella, our family is very wealthy, and there are people out there that would love to exploit that.

We have to protect ourselves." Taking her hand in mine, I looked her in the eyes. "Isabella, as harsh as this may sound, I'm _not_ sorry that I did it. The way that woman treated you after your father died, Isabella, was inhumane. The beatings and broken bones, why didn't you tell anyone, Baby?"

Isabella seemed so small as she confessed, "I did. My best friend, Angela knew, but, Sue's brother, James, became chief of police when my father was ki... died." It didn't escape me that she started to say killed. "It would have been my word against Sue's. I just thought that if I could make it to graduation, I'd be okay."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

**_E_**

Gravitating closer toward me, Isabella continued to speak while I ran my fingers slowly through her hair. "Everything was bearable until Sue found the letter."

"What letter, Sweetheart?"

"My scholarship letter; I had just about a full ride to Stanford." Releasing a slow shaky breath, she continued. "I came home from work one night, and Sue started in on me as soon as I walked through the door."

Rubbing her arm as if she still felt phantom pains, Isabella whispered, "That was the night she broke my arm in three places. I knew then that I had to get away from Forks. I had to run if I didn't want Sue to keep beating me, or worse, James was going to rape me." I stiffened at the last part.

Grabbing Isabella by the shoulders I leaned back so I could look into her eyes. "Did that sick bastard try to put his hands on you?" I growled through clenched teeth.

I was probably holding her too tight, but I couldn't help it. The thought of another man's filthy hands on_ my_ Isabella had me seeing red. "No," she said, shaking her head back and forth. "He never touched me inappropriately, but he always looked at me as if I was something to eat."

Crushing her to my chest, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God, I would have killed him with my bare hands if he had."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

**_E_**

For what seemed like an eternity, Isabella and I just sat there, holding each other. No words passed between us, as we enjoyed the comfortable silence. Nothing had ever felt so right to me. How the fuck I was going to walk away after one night with her was beyond me. She fit perfectly in my arms.

_Isabella Swan was made just for me._

After a while, Isabella's breathing evened out, and she seemed to relax in my arms. Her head was on my chest, and, I could feel each breath she took fan across the crook of my neck. I continued to stroke her hair softly, just relishing the fact that I had her in my arms. Lulled by the quiet sounds of the streets below, Isabella had become so still and quiet, that, I thought she had fallen asleep. That is until she pushed against me.

At first, I just thought she was trying to get a little more comfortable, but when she pushed again with a bit more force, I stared down at her in shock. "Let go, Edward," she grunted, still pushing. "I can't do this, let go!"

Now_ that_ got my attention.

"Isabella, wait, what's wrong?" I pleaded as she slipped from my arms and started to pace.

_No... no... no!_

_This can't be happening._

_She can't change her mind; it would ruin everything!_


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

**_E_**

Tugging at my hair, I was at a loss as for what to do. I couldn't _force_ her to be with me, but at the same time, I refused to let her go. "Think about this, Isabella," I admonished desperately, grasping at straws. "Think about what you'll be giving up. If you change your mind now, you'll miss out on an opportunity to go to school." As a last ditch attempt, I said, "It's what Charlie would have wanted."

Isabella stopped mid stride, turning, she pinned me with a fiery glare. And, out of nowhere, her tiny hand connected with my face. I saw fucking tweedy birds she slapped me so hard. "What the fuck was that for?" I asked, rubbing my burning cheek.

For somebody so small, she sure knew how to hit.

Glaring at me, Isabella screamed, "How dare you say my father's name? If _Charlie_ would still be alive, he'd fucking _shoot_ you for trying to defile his little girl! Gah..." Isabella, huffed. "I can't _believe_ that you would say something like that to me." Wrapping her arms around herself, Isabella turned to stare out the window. In an empty voice, devoid of all emotion, she said, "Just leave, Edward. Go home to your _wife_."

The way she spat the last word felt like a knife piercing my heart. "Wait... please, Isabella, let me explain?"

_How the fuck does she know about Carmen?_

As if reading my mind, Isabella said, "I heard what Emmett said. He's right, Edward; I won't be your fucking mistress. One time, _one fucking time_, and then you keep your end of the deal. You'll go your way, and I'll go mine." Opening the door, she said, "I'll see you at noon tomorrow, call me if there are any changes. Good night, Edward."

Crossing the threshold, I turned hating to leave things with Isabella this way. "Isabella, I…"

"Goodnight," she whispered before closing the door quietly in my face.

The painful look on her face and the tears in her eyes would haunt me for the rest of the night and many days to come.


	66. Chapter 66

**AN: You guys ROCK! Thanks for all the love, support and the awesome reviews! Sorry about last night's update, I crashed and burned after work!**

* * *

**If Only for One Night**

**Chapter 66**

**_B_**

I wasn't at all surprised to see Rosalie instead of Alec at the end of my shift. Normally, by the time I got off, Rosalie was already gone. Sulking like a petulant child, I climbed in the front seat of her bright red BMW and buckled my seatbelt. Without a word, Rosalie shifted the car into gear and took off.

The car catapulted forward as Rosalie floored it, no doubt leaving a trail of horny men drooling in her wake. I held on for dear life as Rose navigated the busy New York streets. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that she was pissed, and, in full mama bear mode.

_This was not going to be pretty; I'd be lucky if she didn't lock my ass up somewhere and throw away the key._

I sighed quietly; I didn't what fight with them. Aside from the Webbers, Rose and Emmett were my _only_ family. Sure, Ali, T, Zafrina, Maggie, and Charlotte have all taken me under their wings, but Rose and Em are different.

They'd welcomed me into their lives, and given me a job, when anybody else would have said, 'no', or would have tried to take advantage of me. Their love has never come with a price tag.

And, I know that, when this is all over, _they_ are going to be the ones, to help put me back together.

I was by no means a fool.

Edward didn't love me, and he never would. But, at least, I'll be able to go to school without the stress of having to make ends meet. Selling my soul to the devil seemed like a small price to pay for my education.

Judge me all you want, but tell me, if you lost everything_, everyone_, youwouldn't do the same.

Yeah, that's what I thought; easier said than done.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

**_B_**

"Uh... why are we here?" I asked, confused when we pulled into the Four Seasons Hotel.

Ignoring my question, Rose exited the car when the valet opened the door and reached for the keys. "Scratch it and_ I_ scratch you." Tossing the keys to a very scared looking young man, Rosalie whispered in a very scary tone, "In a place of _my_ choosing." I swear I saw him grab his junk and swallow thickly.

Afraid to move, I just sat there watching the scene unfold. Apparently, that was the wrong choice, because Rose growled at me next. "Out of the car, Swan, now!" Shaky fingers fumbled with the door, and I climbed out slowly.

Looking left and right, I seriously considered making a run for it. Of course, one look at the bitch brow Rose was giving me, and I was changing my tune. "Coming," I said, bowing my head and shuffling my feet as I walked behind her.

Bypassing the reception, we headed straight for the bank of elevators. Rose pulled out a keycard, slid it into the slot, and pushed forty-seven. The ride was smooth as the elevator glided upward.

The silence near suffocating, and I nearly gasped for air when the doors finally opened to a very opulent hallway. Of one thing I was sure, Rosalie was not planning on killing me. However, that did nothing to settle the nervous butterflies in my stomach when I heard the door to the suite close behind me.

Throwing her purse on a nearby table, Rose said in an eerily calm tone, "You have about an hour before Tanya and Alice arrive, and about forty minutes to convince me not to kick your ass. What hell are you thinking, Bella?"


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

**_B_**

Taking a seat on the couch, I took a moment to gather my thoughts. Looking up at Rose, I decided to ask her the same question that I asked Emmett. "Is _he _going to hurt me, Rose? Aside from the clichéd broken heart, is Edward going to cause me _physical_ harm?"

Sighing quietly, Rose shook her head, and then said, "No, Bella. Although his current actions don't show it, Edward really is a great guy. He's just caught in a bad situation. One that is, unfortunately, beyond his control."

"Then, why not? Why not take him up on his offer?" I asked, frustrated. Shrugging my shoulders and letting them sag in defeat, I spoke in a quieter tone. "This... _proposal_ is a once and a lifetime opportunity for me. I don't have any other options, Rose." I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes, and I hated it.

I hated the fact that I was so goddamn weak!

Why couldn't I be strong like Rose, or confident, like Alice and Tanya?

"How do I turn down a free education, a place to live, and money in the bank to keep me afloat?" Angry now, I jumped up from the sofa and started to pace.

"You don't understand, Rose, I lost _everything_! Charlie left me! He let that awful woman come into our lives, and then, he left me! She took everything! My home, my scholarship, friends, my _life_!Sue took it _all_! Not only that, but she beat me! Day in and day out, she beat me, until there was nothing left! Do you have any idea what it felt like to not want to wake up in the morning? To look in the mirror and loathe what I see?" By this time I was full on sobbing.

"God, Bella," Rose choked out on a sob. "I'm so sorry." Pulling me into her arms, she held me while I cried.

And, I cried for everything I'd lost, and even more for what I gained.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

**_B_**

Somehow, we ended up on the couch, with my head in Rose's lap while she stroked my hair. "He made me feel beautiful," I said in a raspy voice.

"Who, sweetie?" Rose hummed.

"Edward, he made me feel beautiful," I said, continuing to cry silently.

"Oh, sweetie, he..." Rose started.

"No, Rose," I cut her off, not wanting my memories of my time with Edward tarnished by her words of contradiction. "It's _true_! He looked at me as if I was the only one in the room. He made me feel special. He _makes_ me feel special," I corrected as an afterthought. "And, if one night is all I get, please... please, Rose, don't take that away from me. Just promise me that you and Em will be there for me in the morning."

"We'll be there," Rose breathed, sounding resigned. "We'll always be there."

We sat, blanketed by a cloud of heaviness for an immeasurable time, our words and declarations hanging thickly in the air between us. Rose's hand stop moving, and out of nowhere she says, "Come on, the girls will be here soon, I already had a bag sent over, let's go put our pajamas on."

Sluggishly, I rolled to my feet, heading to the bedroom that Rose pointed out. Turning, I smiled. "Thanks for understanding, Rosie."

She cocked a brow at my use of Emmett's nickname for her and grinned. "Don't push it, Swan! I still reserve the right to kick your ass, little girl."

"Yeah, yeah..." I laughed at her returning playfulness. "I'm gonna jump in the shower real fast.

"Bella," Rose called, sounding serious.

"Yeah?"

"He really is a _good _man, and in his own demented way, he really cares about you."

There was no need to respond, because that was Rose's way of giving me her blessing. She may not have understood it, but at least she supported my decision.

The next two days were spent watching chick flicks and vegging out on junk food with my girls; a perfect end to a not so perfect week.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

**_B_**

I cried myself to sleep after putting Edward out of my apartment. I wanted to believe that he cared about me, but it was hard. He had a wife, and when I brought her up, I couldn't bear to listen to his explanations.

Why did he need _me_?

If he had _her_, why did he want to sleep with me?

And, more importantly, why was _I_ going to let him?

I was a glutton for punishment, that's probably why I Googled Edward when I got up this morning. Rose wouldn't tell me the whole story, but she did reveal that everything wasn't what it seemed when it came to Edward and his marriage. It took me a while, but I finally found a picture of him and the infamous, Mrs. Carmen Denali-Cullen. She was gorgeous by anyone's standards. Olive-toned skin, long jet-black hair, eyes the color of steel, and a figure that any woman would kill for.

Yeah, why the fuck did he want me, if he had _that_ to go home to?

My self-esteem was really taking a hit, that is, until I took closer look at the photos. Albeit subtle, each picture had similarities. And I don't mean the charming couple's smiles either.

Edward and Carmen seemed to be in the same place, but they definitely had two different agendas. Still poised and exuding sex appeal, Edward's smiles were all tightlipped, strained even. While Carmen seemed to just want to please the crowd.

Not one picture showed them holding hands or gazing into each other's eyes. Hell, I don't even think I saw them touching in any of them. Edward's contempt for his wife damn near radiated off the page.

Of course, to the naked eye, it wouldn't be noticeable. But, to someone who had been on the receiving end of Edward Cullen's genuine panty-dropping smiles for months, I considered myself somewhat of an expert.

_Still, why was he with her?_

My phone pinged, and I decided to file the information away for another day. Seeing Edward's name flash across the screen made my heart speed up and my stomach flutter.

_I'm here – Edward_

_Ok... I'll be down in a sec – Isabella_

_Here goes nothing,_ I thought as I locked the door and headed downstairs.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

**_B_**

Stepping out the front door, I nearly swallowed my tongue. Standing in front of the hottest ride I had ever seen was the sexiest man in the entire universe.

The car was sleek, polished, and silver; it looked really fast too. I had no idea what it was, but Edward sure made it look hot. But the car paled in comparison to the gorgeous man standing beside it.

Dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips, a long-sleeved thermal shirt that hugged the contours of his chest like a glove, a pair of black Doc Martens, and a leather jacket, Edward looked so good he made my panties melt.

Even the Ray Ban aviators blocking his emerald eyes from my view were making me clench my thighs together. "_Isabella... Isabella..."_ I could hear someone calling my name, but the voice was muffled, and sounded far away; it was almost as if I was underwater.

A familiar heat flooded my veins when I felt a soft brush against my cheek. "What?" I asked, dazed and intoxicated by Edward's suddenly close proximity.

"My sentiments exactly," he smiled crookedly. "Where did you go just now, Love? I called your name, but you just stood there as if you were a million miles away."

Embarrassed about being caught ogling this sexy Greek god, I ducked my head to hide my blush. Edward cupped my cheek, coaxing my head up. "I've asked you not to hide from me, Isabella," he crooned, dangerously close to my ear. "Want to know why?"

"Uh huh," I panted like a dog in heat.

"It's simple really, your eyes never lie. Your mouth may try, but your eyes – your beautiful, rich mocha orbs – they always give you away." Slipping his hands in the hairs at the nape of my neck, Edward held me flush to his body and pressed his lips to my forehead.

_And, I died!_

Right there on the pavement, in front of my crappy studio apartment, I died.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

**_B_**

Edward Cullen turned me into a gooey, whimpering, and panting mess. Time ceased to exist, and nothing else mattered outside of this moment. I must have been floating on a cloud, because, the next thing I knew, I was being introduced to a kind looking, older gentlemen, and his equally aged and kind nurse.

Dr. William Gerundy – who insisted I call him Bill – and his nurse, Shelly Cope, made me feel completely at ease as they went over my medical history, did my lab work, and then my pelvic exam.

Call me crazy, but I had never had a more pleasant experience with a gynecologist than I had with this one.

_I know; crazy, right?_

While I awaited the results of my lab work, Edward underwent a thorough exam of his own. Earlier, before going in, Edward assured me that all his tests would come back clean. Although I refused to let him elaborate, he did tell me that it had been over a year since he and Carmen had slept together.

Hearing that, I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. As much as I knew that this was only a means to an end for both of us, I still couldn't stop myself from getting caught in the fantasy, the fantasy of Edward and I being a real couple someday.

"A penny for your thoughts," Edward said, breaking me from my reverie. Sitting down in the empty seat next to me, he took my hand in his. "Is everything okay, Isabella? You looked as if you were worrying about something."

His velvet voice dripped full of concern, and it took everything in me not to fall into his arms and beg him never to leave me. Instead, I avoided the question and changed the subject. "Are Dr. Bill and Nurse Cope guardian angels? Because I usually faint at the sight of needles, but they both made me feel completely at ease with drawing my blood."

"Bill and Shelly have been working together for years, and come highly recommended for their impeccable bedside manner. Nowadays, Bill doesn't even take new patients. He owed me a favor, so that's how I was able to get you in. If you'd like, he'd be happy to continue seeing you, you know… _after…_" Seeing the look of uncertainty on Edward's face as he stumbled over the last word gave me hope that, maybe the morning-after would be hard on him as well.

"Thanks, I'll think about it," I said noncommittally. "I'm not sure I'd be able to afford him." I didn't have any health insurance, so I'd probably just use the campus infirmary since it was included with my tuition.

"Well, just let me know," he shrugged. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind working with you. Between me and you, I think the old guy has a crush on you." That caused me to laugh and lightened the mood.

With my hand tightly enclosed in Edward's, I laid my head on his shoulder and enjoyed a quiet moment.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

**_B_**

"Well, Ms. Swan I have some good news and some not so good news," Dr. Bill said, looking at me over tops of his wire-rimmed glasses. "Which would you like first?"

"Uh... well," I said nervously. "I don't really know; neither one of those sound to promising."

What the hell did he want me to say?

Obviously, he was expecting me to go with the clichéd answer of, give me the bad news first.

Laughing boisterously, Dr. Bill seemed to find my response amusing. I just stared at the man like he'd grown a second head. "Edward, where did you find this little lady, I like her."

Edward sat there beaming with a wide grin spread across his face. "Tell me about it Bill; I still can't believe that she's even giving me the time of day."

"Um, hellooo..." I said, blushing at their comments. "Good news, bad news remember that?"

"Oh, yes, please, forgive me for being unprofessional," Dr. Bill apologized. "It's nothing really. Your blood work indicated that your iron was a bit low, and I'd just prefer to get those numbers up before I give you the Depo shot."

Well, that's not what I wanted to hear.

How long was this going to take?

_Days?_

_Weeks?_

_Months?_

I didn't have that kind of time; I was going to die of sexual combustion soon!

Seeing the panic on my face, Edward intervened. "Hey Bill, does it have to be oral? Can't she do the series of shots to get the supplement in her system faster?"

"Whoa... whoa... whoa..." I said, holding up my hands to stop him. "What are you talking about?"


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

**_B_**

Turning to face me, Edward took my hand. "It's called Ferric gluconate. It's an iron supplement that can be injected directly into the muscle. The supplement is administered in a series of five shots, once a day. It's a fairly simple process with minimum side effects," he said calmly, as if sticking a needle in my arm every morning before breakfast appealed to me.

"I can't give myself a shot, Edward, I'm afraid of needles!"

"Oh no, Isabella," Dr. Bill said, reminding me of his presence. "You would come into the office once a day, or, Edward's been to med school; I'd be more than comfortable allowing him to administer the drug, that is, if you are okay with it."

"Well, I guess, I could let Edward do it," I sighed quietly. "I mean, if you think it would help..." I may have looked calm on the outside, but inside, I was freaking the fuck out.

"Very well," Dr. Bill said, shuffling some papers around on his desk. "Other than that, you're in perfect health. Here are the copies of the results you both requested," he said, handing us each a yellow envelope with our names on them. "Just let me get your shots and you can be on your way."

I wanted no part of the intimidating white bag, so Edward took responsibility for it. Zoning out, I only half listened as Dr. Bill gave me a rundown of the possible side effects of the medicine, that's what I had Edward for. Mr. Pharmaceutical could fill me in later on what I missed.

My ears did, however, perk up at the mention of a follow-up appointment in seven days, and the possibility of being put on birth control then. All in all, it was a good day, and Edward and I were one step closer to having our special night together. Not ready to let go, Edward invited me to dinner and a movie and I gladly accepted.

_Just one more memory for me to cry over later..._


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

**_E_**

"Edward, are you sure about this, man?" My not-so-good friend, Dimitri, asked me. "You could lose your fucking license! Hell, I could lose my license, _and_ end up doing jail time if this goes wrong!"

The poor guy was pacing back and forth nervously in front of my desk like a caged wild animal, while I sat there as cool as a cucumber. "Dimitri, please," I said in a bored tone. "Would you stop that fucking pacing, you're giving me vertigo. I know what I'm doing; nothing is going to go wrong."

"But, Edward, this is fucking serious; it's against the law!"

Dimitri and I had gone to medical school together, and had it not been for me, he would have never passed. Many a night, I stayed awaked tutoring him and helping him prepare for his boards. Don't get me wrong, the guy was brilliant, but he couldn't stay sober, or keep his dick in his pants long enough to be bothered with his coursework.

Thankfully, he'd gotten a fucking clue, and was now a partner at one of the most upscale specialty clinics on the Upper East Side. However, he was forgetting when I stuck my fucking neck out for him early on in his career.

"How easy we forget," I mused, turning a pen over in my hand. "I distinctly remember using the resources of Cullen-Masen pharmaceuticals to bail your fucking ass out a few years ago, but I guess none of that really matters now that the shoe is on the other foot does it?"

"Edward, I... I..." Dimitri stuttered flummoxed.

"Save it, Dimitri," I held up my hand to stop him. "If you keep your fucking mouth shut, no one will know that the _package_ came from you, and _she's _not going to say anything. I told you, I've got it under control! Now would you just fucking relax for Pete's sake, you're going to give us _both_ a goddamn ulcer!"

It took some doing, but I finally talked Dimitri off the ledge he was dangling precariously from and sent him on his way. The fact that he had suddenly grown a conscience and wanted to play by the book now still baffled me. Of course, a few grand and the reminder of what I'd done for him seemed to calm him much quicker.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

**E**

Gathering my things, including the bag of vials for Isabella, I prepared to leave the office for the day; I was due to be at her apartment by noon to administer her first dose of iron.

"I'm headed out for the day, Nancy," I informed my personal assistant as I passed her desk. "As a matter-of-fact, I'll be working half days for the better part of the week." I added as an afterthought, "Send me an email should anything arise. And, as per usual, feel free to call my cell if there is an emergency."

"Very well, Sir," Nancy replied with a smile. "Will you need me to come in early at all this week?"

"No, no, I should be fine. Come in at your regular scheduled time. Thanks for being a team player though." I had inherited Nancy from my grandfather, and she ran my office like a well-oiled machine. I wasn't too worried about things going awry in my absence. Marcus, my VP, was very capable of handling things when I was away, which was only on occasion.

Instead of heading directly over to Isabella's, I stopped off and picked up a couple of Philly cheese steaks from a little greasy hot spot near Central Park, nothing like a nice lunch to take the _sting_ out of my visit. Knowing how she felt about needles, I would do anything I could to take her mind off of it.

Juggling things around to free up one of my hands, I rapped softly on the door. "Come on in, Edward," Isabella called from inside. I opened the door just in time to see her scurry toward the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a royal blue towel.

_Seeing that sure got my cock's attention!_


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

**_E_**

I'd spent the entire week indulging Isabella like one would a petulant child. She was a trooper when it came to me administering the shots, but the few side effects that she suffered made her quite irritable.

The first day, it was a bit of nausea, followed by a headache on the second, and some breast tenderness the third.

_So, I came bearing gifts... daily. _

From pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, authentic New York cheesecake, steak and lobster from Christos down on 23rd in Astoria, to Hershey's Kisses, gelatos, and cupcakes from Buddy Valastro's bakery across the bridge in Hoboken. There was nothing that I wouldn't give her.

As the days progressed, I realized that I rather liked spoiling Isabella.

The week had passed pretty much without incident. Isabella and I had finally signed the contract, but only after entering a clause that allowed her to start paying me back as soon as she was finished her degree.

We negotiated back and forth until we came to an agreement that we were both amiable to. Anyway, after our mini version of the battle of Gettysburg, I conceded to allow Isabella to work at Cullen-Masen as an intern her junior and senior years of college and we would call it even.

You know what they say, 'keep your enemies close, and your lovers even closer', or something like that. Isabella gets to beef up her resume, and hopefully, I'll get to beef up her.

Hey, what can I say?

_It's a win, win for everybody._


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

**_E_**

Today was the day.

The day we headed back over to the doctor's office to see if Isabella's iron levels were high enough for Dr. Gerundy to give her the Depo shot.

Once again, Bill was _kind_ enough to open the office for Isabella and me on Sunday afternoon. He looked just as happy to see us today as he did the last time. It was either that, or the shiny black Amex card that I gave Shelly to run while Isabella was getting her iron tested made him smile broadly.

_Guess we'll never know which, now will we?_

I was sitting in the lobby, checking my emails on my phone when Isabella burst into the room with tears streaming down her face. "Edward," she sobbed, falling into my open arms. "He said no! He told me no!" Over and over she cried, not making any sense at all.

Looking up, I saw Shelly moving toward us offering a box of Kleenex. "Thank you," I said, pulling a few sheet from the box to wipe Isabella's cheeks. "Shh..." I cooed softly against her hair. "Sweetheart, calm down and tell me what happened," I begged in a pleading tone.

"M-my... i-iron... is s-still too l-low," she hiccupped; breaking my heart with each strangled word she spoke. "He won't give me the shot, and, without it, I can't go to school," she wailed painfully into my chest.

"Hey, hey..." I soothed, running my hand up and down her back. "None of that nonsense, everything has been taken care of, and _you_ are all set to start school in January when the spring semester begins."

"But what about…" I placed a finger over her lips to silence her.

"_That's _not a problem either," I said, waggling my eyebrows, hoping to lighten the mood. "We'll just have to use protection, that's all." Using my index finger to lift her chin, I smiled softly. "See, problem solved, now, please Baby, stop crying." Unable to stop myself, I used the pad of my thumb to wipe away the moisture falling from her eyes.

"Okay," Isabella replied in a small voice. "Thank you, Edward," she said, snuggling up closer to me.

Tightening my arms around her, I was grateful when I looked up to find that the room was empty. I was going to have to give Shelly a bonus for not encroaching on our privacy. With an embarrassed apology from Isabella for _freaking out, _and a quiet goodbye from us both, I took my girl for ice cream and we headed home.

_Home?_

_Don't you dare say one word!_


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

**_E_**

The candles were all lit, the terrace contained two gas lamps to ward off the chill, and the bedroom and bathroom were filled with rose petals. Everything was perfect, and the atmosphere was intoxicating.

All that was missing was Isabella.

Rosalie, Alice, and Tanya had kidnapped her earlier this morning under the auspices of needing a little _girl_ time. They were spending the morning at the spa, and heading downtown to Saks to help her pick out something to wear for tonight; it was an excursion that I happily funded. I instructed Rosalie to spare no expense.

And she instructed me to _not fuck this up_!

She didn't say, 'Any more than you already have,' but I knew that's what she meant.

My relationship with my brother and sister-in-law had been somewhat contradictory lately. On one hand, they absolutely loathed what I was doing to Isabella, but on the other, they had never seen her so happy. Hard as it was for them to admit, _I_ was the one who was doing that.

I was the one making Isabella smile these days.

Without either one of consciously giving ourselves permission, we'd become friends. She'd opened up to me more about her past life, and I did the same, confiding in her about my grandfather and the living hell I called a marriage.

Much to my chagrin, Carmen was insisting on having Thanksgiving dinner at my parents' house this year, which did not go over well with the rest of my family. Seems Rose had finally convinced Isabella to attend a laid-back dinner with my parents at her and Emmett's place a few nights ago, and it was love at first sight.

Yeah, Mom, tell me about.

_I know exactly how you feel._

Nervous beyond belief, Isabella had made me promise to come over as soon as I'd wrapped up my meeting. Of course, after that, my mother wouldn't hear of Isabella being alone on Thanksgiving. Hearing Isabella agree to spend the holiday with our family, Rose gave me a pointed look that said, "Fix this, or I fix you!"

Two days later, I'd convinced Carmen to take her mother and sister to the Dominican Republic for the holidays.

Problem solved, and_ I_ get to keep my cock and balls.

Not wanting things to be weird for all parties involved, Isabella and I decided to wait until after Thanksgiving for our _special_ date. Yesterday was one of the best days of my life. My mother, father, and my aunt doted on Isabella like she was a long-lost relative that had finally come home.

Watching them interact with each other quelled any guilt that I was feeling concerning what I'd done, and was still doing.

_I would suffer the consequences for my action, but I could never regret taking what wasn't mine._


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

**_E_**

"Isabella," I inclined my head in her direction while openly and unabashedly ogled her sexy body. "You look exquisite." Gripping the collar of her cashmere coat, I slipped the buttery-soft material from her body.

She was wearing knee-length black cocktail dress that hugged her body tightly and showed off all her finer attributes. Sheer black stockings, matching the sheer material of the top of her dress, covered her legs. When my eyes landed on the black suede stilettos that encased her tiny delicate feet, my knees nearly buckled and my cock stiffened in my pants.

_Fuck!_

_My girl oozed sex appeal!_

"Thank you, Edward, you look pretty handsome yourself," she whispered shyly. The crimson-colored hue that filled her cheeks caused me to swallow thickly, and the monster in my pants to protest.

_How the hell was I supposed to make it through dinner like this?_

Lifting the back of her hand to my lips, I gave it a lingering kiss. "Shall we?" I asked, escorting her out to the terrace, where the wait staff was readying our dinner.

For the momentous, life-changing experience, I'd booked the presidential suite at the Mandarin Oriental Hotel overlooking Central Park. No expense was spared for this night. I wanted Isabella to look back on our first time together and have nothing but happy memories.

Our appetizers consisted of stuffed prawns with arugula salad, and, for the entrée, we feasted on fillet mignon with a creamy remoulade sauce and roasted asparagus. Despite the fact that she was still underage, I relented and indulged Isabella with a glass of wine for dinner.

Never in my life had I endured such torture. From the first bite of shrimp that she placed in her mouth, to the last sliver of beef, Isabella moaned constantly.

Watching her lips wrap around her fork and the constriction of her throat muscles as she swallowed was the best and worst form of foreplay that I had ever been involved in. If I didn't know any better, I would say the Ms. Swan was a succubus, and I was her unsuspecting prey. Hard to believe my little girl was still a virgin, and not a seasoned lover.

"Oh my God," Isabella sighed, sitting back in her chair. "I swear that this was the best food I have ever eaten."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I replied, taking a sip of my wine. Setting the glass back down on the table, I said, "I do hope that you've saved room for _dessert_, my beautiful, Isabella." I smirked as her breath hitched at my double _entendre_.

_If she remained a good girl, dessert would definitely be cumming later!_


	81. Chapter 81

**AN: I hope this totally makes up for me falling asleep last night and not updating...**

* * *

**Chapter 81**

**_E_**

After clearing the plates away, I dismissed the wait staff with a very hefty tip. A nice hot bath had been drawn, more candles had been lit, and soft music was piping through the Bose speakers that were strategically placed throughout the suite. All that was missing was my beautiful girl.

Walking out to the balcony, I found her staring out into the night. The muted sounds of the semi-quiet New York streets played in the background. Stepping up behind her, I placed a hand on each side of her, caging her body in with mine.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked with my lips brushing the shell of her ear.

"Mmmhmm…" she hummed, relaxing into my body. "The sky is so clear, and the park looks absolutely magical from up here."

How could she think that I could see anything except her? The clear sky and the magical-looking park paled in comparison to the beautiful young woman standing in my arms. If anything, they only served as a backdrop to her natural beauty.

"Oh my sweet, sweet, naive Isabella," I crooned, placing soft kisses on her neck. "When will you ever see yourself clearly? The moon and the stars pale in comparison with your beauty. You are by far the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on." Her only response to my words was a soft sigh that floated away with the light breeze.

"Are you ready for dessert, Beautiful?" Not waiting for a response, I pulled her over to the small bistro table and the single chair that accompanied it.

Once again, I endured the torture of Isabella's _foodgasms_ only, thistime; it was a million times worse. She was sitting on my lap, and I knew that she could feel the presence of my third leg. And boy was he chomping at the bit to meet her. Isabella's nervous shifting didn't help my situation either.

After sharing a wedge of chocolate cake drenched in Gran Marnier brandy and strawberries, and a flute of Cristal, Isabella and I made our way inside. With our fingers entwined, we made our way to the bedroom, where she gasped at the sight.

The bed was covered in deep red and pink rose petals, while lavender and jasmine candles burned on every hard surface of the room, giving it a very romantic ambience. "Edward," Isabella breathed as I left a trail of open-mouthed kisses along her shoulders and neck.

"Hmm..." I hummed against the soft flesh of her skin.

"I'm ready," turning in my arms, "make me a woman, please..."

_She damn sure didn't have to tell me twice!_


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

**_E_**

Piece by tortuous piece, I reverently removed Isabella's clothes.

Walking her backwards, I gently laid her on the bed. The deep rich colors of the rose petals against her creamy translucent skin made her look otherworldly. "So beautiful," I murmured as I ran my hands along her still stocking-clad feet.

I couldn't bear to part with the fuck hot pumps and the thigh-high stockings when I undressed her, so I left them on.

For such a petite young woman, Isabella had nice C-cup sized breasts and an ass you could bounce a quarter off of. Isabella's creamy legs seemed to go on for days, and her pussy was already glistening with her desire. Trimmed to perfection; her swollen mound was bare, save for a small mahogany strip that was guiding me toward the Promised Land. Lowering my head just a little, I pulled in a lungful of her ambrosia scent.

I was a man on fire, and only _my_ Isabella could put me out of my misery.

Starting with her breasts, I worshiped them each for the taut goddesses that they were. Sucking, nipping, licking, and tugging, I couldn't get enough her. By now, Isabella's breaths were coming in quick, short pants, and her fingers were gripping the sheets so tightly, I was afraid she was going to lose circulation.

Painfully slow, my mouth worked its way down her soft, yet firm abdomen until I reached the land of milk and honey. My tongue made a swipe through her puffy lips, sampling her sweet nectar. Euphoria.

"Ahh... ungh... gah... Edward, please..." Isabella's convoluted murmurings did nothing to sway me, if anything; it served to boost my ego.

Her body writhed and arched at my ministrations. Soft moans and needy grunts joined the sounds of my own growls and hums as I feasted on Isabella's delectable pussy.

Adding two fingers, and then a third, to my ministrations, her body arched completely off the bed, leaving only her head and the tops of her shoulders touching the duvet. From the way her walls were clenching and unclenching around my fingers, I could tell that she was close.

_Really close..._

As the pleasure meter was raised, fingers, which were once unsure, tangled themselves in my hair, holding me firmly in place. "Yes... yes... fuck... _yesssss_…" Isabella screamed just as her body was rocked with a mind-numbing release.

_Oh yeah, I did that_, I thought as I licked the remaining juices from my fingers.

Edward Cullen, you, my friend, are the fucking man!

_And if I had my way, I was going to be the only man..._


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

**_E_**

While Isabella continued to fly high off her orgasm, I stripped out of my clothes and joined her on the bed. "Baby, are you sure about this?" I asked, knowing that my question could come back and bite me in the ass.

Cupping my cheek, Isabella regarded me with a lazy grin on her face. "I'm more than sure, Edward, take me, I'm yours."

Moving so that my pelvis lay between her spread legs, my body shivered from the fire and heat radiating from her center. My body fit perfectly between her spread legs.

Leaning in, I pressed my lips to hers in what started out as a slow, sensual kiss, but quickly morphed into an all-consuming need. My tongue dominated hers as it delved inside her mouth. Words could not express the high I got just from Isabella's taste.

She tasted sweet, innocent, and forbidden all at the same time. My cock hard, dripping with need, pulsed against her dripping slit. Slowing down our fervent kisses, I buried my face in the crook of her neck. "God, Baby, I wish it didn't have to hurt." It physically hurt me to have to cause her any kind of pain.

"I know, Edward," Bella whispered, running her fingers through my hair. "Could you just hold my hand, please?"

"Of course, Baby," I said, lacing our fingers together. "Ready?" I asked, lining myself up with her entrance.

She nodded, and I pushed until I felt the thin skin of her barrier give way to my rock hard cock. I didn't stop until I was seated fully inside of her. "Bloody hell," Isabella cried out, silent tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

Sheathed fully inside her, I paused, letting her get accustomed to my size. Her first time, coupled with my girth and length, Isabella needed a minute to adjust. Isabella's moist, tight heat was slowly consuming me, and if I didn't move soon, I was going to embarrass myself.

"Baby, please..." I pleaded through gritted teeth. "I need to move." I was positive my voice sounded like that of a prepubescent teenager, having sex for the first time.

Thrusting her hips upward, Isabella, urged me to move. "I'm okay, Edward, I need you to move."


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

**_E_**

That was all it took before I was thrusting my way in and out of my girl's tight little virgin pussy. Isabella Marie Swan was made for me. Her pussy wrapped around my cock like a second skin, choking the life out of me, great way to die in my opinion.

Soon, slow was replaced with pure need, and Isabella's heels were digging in my ass as she begged me to go deeper, harder, and faster. "Fuck, Edward, feels so... ungh... good..." Pivoting my hips as I thrust, the head of my cock hit her sweet spot every time. "Oh God, yes... right there, right there!"

My balls slapping against her ass was music to my ears. I was close. I was so fucking close. Reaching down between our joined bodies, I began massaging Isabella's clit. That, coupled with my lips wrapped around her breast had her body pulsating, and clamping down on me, choking my own orgasm from my body.

"Jesus," I breathed into her neck. "That was so fucking intense." Isabella shivered as my hot, panting breaths fanned across her sweat-covered skin.

I knew my body weight was crushing her, but I wasn't ready to be separated from her yet. Unhappily, I slipped from her body with a hiss, scooping her up; I carried her to the waiting bath.

In no time at all, I'd become insatiable where Isabella was concerned. Not wanting the night to ever end, I took my time and made love to her again in the bathtub. And later, on the terrace under a blanket of stars, and again on the cool crisp Egyptian sheets in our bedroom.

It seemed that my cock was waking me every hour wanting to be inside my girl. At one point, I fell asleep buried deep inside her. And the good part about it all was the fact that Isabella seemed to want and welcome me each and every time.

Finally, just as the sun was creeping over the horizon, I fell asleep.

How the fuck was I going to walk away from this tomorrow?

_How could I have thought that one night would be, could ever be enough?_


	85. Chapter 85

**AN: Thanks for all the love that all of you continue to give my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 85**

**_B_**

"Ah… yes..." I moaned as I moved up and down on Edward's massive cock. Between the alcohol that Edward had allowed me to consume and the mind-blowing orgasms he'd given me, I was flying high.

_The man had officially ruined me!_

I had lost count of the number of times that we'd had sex, made love, and just savagely fucked. In every inch of my body I could feel the delicious ache of our coupling. And yet, I couldn't get enough of this gorgeous man.

Presently, Edward's long, skilled fingers were digging into the flesh of my hips while his teeth and tongue did wicked things to my nipples. "Ungh... fuck..." I mewled, rolling my hips to gain more friction. Every time my clit rubbed against his pelvis little sparks of electricity shot through my entire body.

I'm sure my pussy will be going on strike first thing in the morning, but, right now, with my fingers tugging at Edward's silky locks, I felt beautiful, sexy, and insatiable. Bouncing harder, I could feel the tip of Edward's cock deep inside me, hitting my g-spot with every thrust.

"Fuck, Baby," Edward breathed against my neck. "You feel so good... so tight... so... ungh…" Slipping his arms under mine, and gripping my shoulders for leverage, Edward took control, slamming into me over and over until I thought I would go mad with the need to cum.

"Ahh... ahh..." I cried, feeling the now familiar heat flood my body. "Edward, I'm… I'm…" My words were cut short as his hips slammed into me at the same time his teeth sank into one of my breasts. "Fu... fu... ahh..." My screams got stuck in my throat as the skies opened up and consumed me in a flash of bright light.

Slack-jawed, I fell over the edge. My entire body erupted with my orgasm, making me feel like a livewire. Edward's thrusts became erratic as he; too, fell into the sea of bliss. "Isabella…" he whispered my name like a sacred prayer, filling me with a sense of pride for what I'd done.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, had rendered, Edward Cullen – one of New York's sexiest men alive – speechless.

_You go bitch!_ My inner whore hooted.

_Hey, don't judge me, deep down; we've all got a little whore inside just waiting to secretly get out._

The last thing I remembered before sleep claimed me was Edward gently cleaning me up with a soft, warm washcloth, and then gathering me up in his arms for what become the best night of my life. I could really get use to this.

_Too bad it was the beginning of the end..._


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

**_B_**

I was startled out of _the _most amazing sex dream by Sir Mix-A-Lot's, _Baby Got Back_. Burrowing my head deeper into the downy-soft pillow, I tried to no avail to transport myself back into the realm of dreamland, but someone was determined to ruin my life. "Rose," I growled out as an expletive.

_Why the hell was she calling me so fucking early?_

I thought about hitting ignore, but the woman was relentless. Picking up the phone with my eyes still closed, I yelled in raspy tone. "What?!" Thank God Edward had the good sense to give me painkillers last night, or my head would be exploding right now.

"Bella?"

"No, it's _Kim fucking Kardashian_! Who the hell else were you expecting to answer the phone?" I barked out in a _duh _tone of voice. "And, more importantly, why the fuck are you calling me so early in the morning?"

Ignoring my little rant, Rose let out a throaty chuckle. "Hate to break it to you, Princess, but it's almost one in the afternoon. Now get your ass up."

"One!" I panicked. "What? How? When?" Opening my eyes, I half expected to find Edward lying beside me, asleep, in all his naked glory.

As I took in the rumpled, cold sheets on the empty side of the bed, reality hit me like a ton of bricks, and my world crumbled. "R-rose..." I sobbed painfully into the phone. "H-he... he's gone..."

As per our agreement, Edward left before I woke up. Neither one of us wanted the awkward morning after. Well, Edward wanted it, but I didn't.

"Oh, Sweetie," Rose cooed sympathetically in my ear. "Get in the shower; I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay," I sniffed, hitting the end button. Sluggishly, as if my limbs weighed a ton, I shuffled towards the ensuite bathroom.

Everywhere I looked, I saw Edward.

The rose petals that were haphazardly scattered about the floor, the half burned candles that I could still smell strongly in the air, the washcloth lying on the bedside table that, if I closed my eyes and concentrated hard enough, I could still feel running reverently over my tender flesh.

And, _the_ most painful of all these reminders was the hollow and empty ache between my legs; even my body was missing Edward's presence.

Turning on the water on as hot as I could stand it, I crawled onto the shower floor, curled myself up in a ball, and cried; for everything I'd gained and simultaneously lost, all in the same night.

_How would I ever come back from this?_


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

**_B_**

I don't know how long I sat there crying before I felt gentle hands washing my hair, and coaxing to get up and wash my body. Rose must have had reception let her in when I didn't answer the door.

Once the water ran cold, I finally emerged, broken and shivering from the imaginary cold. Rose, bless her heart, was outside waiting with a warm terrycloth robe, and a towel for my hair.

Walking back out to the bedroom, I was startled to find that the bed had been changed and remade, and the entire suite had been cleared of all remnants of last night's festivities.

"Thank you," I whispered hoarsely to Rose. "I don't think I could have looked at all that stuff without breaking down again."

"Sorry, but it wasn't me," she clarified, pulling me toward the sitting area. "_He _has arranged for you to keep the suite for as long as you need to. Breakfast should be coming shortly." And, as if on cue, there was a firm rap on the door, and Rose went to let the waiter in.

I sat over in the corner, sulking like a petulant child, while Rose had him set the food up out on the terrace. There's no fucking way I could go out there without completely breaking down.

Memories of Edward feeding me chocolate cake while I sat in his lap flooded my mind, and like a waterfall, the tears came streaming down once again. After refusing Rose's proffered tip, the waiter bowed and excused himself from the room.

"Okay, B, let's..." the words got stuck in Rose's throat when she took in my appearance. "Oh, Sweetheart, please don't cry."

"Rose... _hiccup_... I-I wa-wanna... _hiccup_... g-go ho-home…" I was a complete and utter mess, and the longer I stayed in that room, filled with all the beautiful memories of what will never be, the worse I got.

Without a second thought, Rose packed up my things, got me dressed, and then took me home.

_Home..._

_Too bad it was no longer where my heart was!_


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

**_B_**

Its funny how one day can blend into the next and life can continue to go on, whether you _choose_ to join the party or not. This morning when I woke up, Rose told me that it was Christmas Eve.

_Christmas fucking Eve! _

_Can you believe that?_

That's crazy, because the last thing I distinctly remembered was waking up at the ass-crack of dawn to go Black Friday shopping with Ali, Rose, and Tanya.

_Hmm... _

_How could that be?_

It's obvious to me now that I had misplaced a few hours – or_ days_.

And a lot of shit had transpired since I'd cut myself off from reality.

Simple things, like being coaxed into the bath, someone lovingly washing, drying, and brushing my hair were still a part of my meager existence. But, major decisions like what to make for dinner, buying grocery, paying bills, and _going to work _were all things that I couldn't remember taking part in.

Yet, I didn't feel hungry, and I was lying in bed, so I must still have a place to live.

And then, just like every day since _that_ night, it all came rushing back.

The entire night played on a constant, torturous loop inside my head.

Instantly, I was transported back in time, where every touch, every kiss, every thrust had my body ignited with a need so fiery that I thought it would consume me.

Closing my eyes tightly in an attempt to stave off the impending migraine, I tried to stop thinking.

It was my only alternative, the only way I knew how to cope.

_The only way I knew how to deal with missing him._


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

**_B_**

"Rose, I don't want to get dressed," I whined, pulling the covers back over my head. "I don't feel like going anywhere; it's cold, and snowing outside." Not a good excuse, but it was the truth.

Turns out, I'd been staying with Em and Rose, because while I'd been walking around like a zombie, I'd forgotten that my home was no longer my own. My notice had been given to the landlord, and I had to be completely out of my old place by the fifth of the month.

_Today was December twenty-eighth, and Mrs. Rose was on the warpath._

"Well, that's too damn bad, Princess," Rose bit back. "As much as I love you, B, it's time for you to go. For starters, you've got my husband so tied up in knots worrying about you that he hasn't been sleeping.

"And when Em doesn't sleep,_ I_ don't sleep. And when I don't sleep, I turn into a colossal, angry, and homicidal _bitch_! I know, shocking," she said as if she was having a one-way conversation with herself. I could hear her pacing the room from my hiding spot under the covers.

Usually, if I just let her rant with minimal input on my part, she'd give up and leave me alone. Well, at least until she felt the need to vent again. "Do you know how long it's been since Emmett and I have had sex?" Rose asked, shocking me from my stupor.

"Uhh... Rose," I mocked, ignoring the stabbing pain in my chest at the mention of the word sex. "I do _not_ want to think of you and Emmett involved in anything that does not require clothes."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the covers were yanked off of me, and I was being pulled off the bed. "Enough's enough, Small Fry, I'm taking you home. As much as we both love you, I need some alone time with my wife." Tossing me over his shoulder like a ragdoll, Emmett headed for the door.

"Put me down, you asshole," I screamed, flailing my legs and pummeling his broad back with my tiny fists. _Thwack… thwack! _Emmett's large paws came down hard on my backside. "Ow..." I yelped, tears springing to my eyes. "What was that for?"

"Well, you want to act like a child, then I'm going to treat you like one," he stated matter-of-factly.

Looking to Rose for help, my mouth hung open in shock as she just shook her head and walked out of the room.

_What the hell?_


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

**_B_**

Emmett walked into the living room and dropped me on the couch in a heap. "Oomph..." I grunted as I sank into the plush fabric. "You guys are mean," I pouted, folding my arms over my chest as angry tears spewed from my eyes.

Kneeling down in front of me, Emmett placed both hands on my knees. "Look, Sweet B," his eyes pleading softly, "Rosie and I love you, and we'll _always _have your back, Bella, but, seriously, it's time for you to snap out of it.

"In less than two weeks you're going to start college. College, Bella! That's a big fucking deal, Baby Girl; it's your dream! It's what you wanted. What your father wanted. Sweetie, you've worked too hard to just let all slip away."

Letting out a sigh, he ran a frustrated hand through his short curls. The simple gesture caused my breath to catch.

_Him... _

_It reminded me of him!_

The gaping hole in my chest started to ache, and, instantly, I drew my knees up, trying to hold myself together and started to rock.

How was I supposed to do this?

How was I just supposed to go on like nothing ever happened?

Confused, I asked Emmett and Rose. "How am I supposed to get over this?"

"You fight," Rosalie said calmly. "You fight, and you keep on fucking fight, Bella_. You_ wanted this! Em and I tried to warn you that it would not end well, but you wouldn't listen. Hell, that night, in the suite at the Four Seasons, you even convinced _me _that it was the right thing for you to do."

Sitting in the spot next to me, Rose wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I laid my head on the shoulder, momentarily comforted by her presence. "I miss him so much, Rose," I whispered so quietly that she almost didn't hear.

"Then, when you get settled in your new place," she gave me a wicked knowing grin, "why don't you give him a call? What if things aren't really what they seem?"

"What?"

"Ahh aaa…" Em shook his head. "That's all you get. Now, up you go; let's get you home." It was then that I noticed the suitcases beside the door.

_Well, I'll be damned; they really were putting me out!_


	91. Chapter 91

**AN:Now, for those of you who have been interested in what Edward's been up to... here you go! Enjoy...**

**Chapter 91**

**_E_**

How is it that you can be alive for decades, yet not know what it is to really live?

All my life, I thought I had everything.

Money, good looks, family, and a kick ass job that other men would kill for, you name it; I thought I already had it.

Love... that is what was missing.

Allow me to clarify; the love of a _woman_ is what was missing.

My maternal grandparents, parents, aunts, uncles, and siblings all showered me with love and affection, but, at the end of day, when the music stops and the band goes home, I have nothing or _no one_ to hold on to.

_Until tonight..._

How I ever thought I was going to be able to just walk away from Isabella, I'll never know.

The sheer thought of walking away – after what we shared tonight – was killing me, but I couldn't bring myself to go against her wishes.

As I spent my last few minutes before heading back to reality, and the hell that is my existence, I watched Isabella sleep.

Recalling a conversation we had a few days ago, I ran my fingers through Isabella's hair, relishing in her soft contented sighs.

_"Edward," Isabella spoke my name out of nowhere. We had been wrapped up in a marathon of Criminal Minds, so neither one of us had been speaking._

_"Hmm..." I hummed into her hair, pulling her closer. _

_Over the last few days, we'd become pretty comfortable with one another. Often, we spent our evenings, snuggled up on the couch, eating takeout or Isabella's awesome cooking, and watching Isabella's and my favorite TV shows. _

_I had to give it to my girl; she had pretty good taste in television._

_"I think we need to iron out a few things before Friday," Isabella said, pulling me back to the present._

_Worried, I asked, "What sort of things, Sweetheart?"_

_"Well, I want a definite plan in place for the... uhh..." she paused, blushing furiously, "the morning after."_

_My brow furrowed, and I regarded her with a look of confusion. "The morning after? I don't understand?"_

Shaking my head, I placed a lingering kiss on Isabella's forehead. Hearing her sigh my name in her sleep made it that much harder for me to leave. "_Edward..."_

Jesus, my heart felt like it was breaking into two fucking pieces.

_ I love you Isabella Marie Swan... _was the last conscious thought I remember having as I walked out the door.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

**_E_**

Not knowing where else to go, I ended up outside my little brother's front door. Looking down at my wrist, I saw that it was nearly a quarter till six in the morning. Rose was going to have my ass for showing up at such an ungodly hour and no one was dead, but I'd much rather suffer her wrath than be alone right now. Also, I knew that Isabella would want, no need, Rose to be there when she woke up.

Besides, metaphorically speaking, I was dying!

And with each breath I took, I died a little more inside.

What started out as a simple conquest had turned into something more. Isabella had unknowingly turned the tables on me. She now held all the cards.

Isabella Marie Swan held the power to break me, plain and simple.

And where my grandfather and Carmen had tried and failed, she would succeed.

Although, I couldn't bring myself to ever regret what happened in that hotel suite tonight between Isabella and me, it was still wrong. The intentions were good, but the motives behind them were not.

Jesus, when did I become such a monster? I thought, running a hand through my hair.

Despite the beauty and pureness of our newfound relationship, I did feel like an asshole for the deceitful way it came to be. In hindsight, I see now that, I needed the contract to maintain leverage and control, but the fact that I had purposely worded things so that Isabella would be trapped in a situation against her will was despicable of me.

Standing there, arm raised and ready to knock down Emmett and Rosalie's door, the ramifications of what I'd done hit me. And, like a wrecking ball collided with my chest, the breath was knocked out of me in a whoosh.

_Dear God, what have I done?_


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

**_E_**

"Keep your fucking shirt on," I heard Em yell from somewhere inside the house.

I'd been banging relentlessly on the door for I don't know how long; before my brother finally yanked it opened, wearing nothing but his boxers. "Edward, what the fuck..." Em's words got stuck in his throat when he took in my disheveled appearance.

"Em, I fucked up..." Was all I could get out before my brother was on top of me, fists hammering into my face.

Ironically; it's exactly what I needed, in fact, I _welcomed_ it. And, for that very reason, I just laid there, tears running silently down my face. The pain of Emmett's blows was nothing compared to the ripping fire burning through my chest.

"Oh my God!" I was fading in and out of consciousness, begging for the darkness to consume me, when I heard my sister-in-law's scream. "Emmett, stop it! You're going to kill him, you idiot!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Emmett continued to pummel me with his fists.

My eyes were nearly swollen shut, so I felt more than I saw Rosalie step into Emmett's line of sight. "Emmett McCarty Cullen, if you lay one more hand on him, I swear to God I will kick your ass and call the police myself!" The tone of Rose's voice scared the shit out of me, so I wasn't surprised when my brother halted his assault on my body.

Still balled up in a fetal position on the floor, I could hear and feel Emmett's rough footsteps as he paced angrily across the floor. No longer fueled by her adrenaline, Rose broke down in tears. "Jesus, Rosie, I'm so sorry, baby," Em apologized.

"Don't touch me!" Rosie's shrill cry had me forgetting about my own pain and crawling to her side.

I had to calm her down before she worked herself up into a full-blown panic attack. With her delicate history, any display of physical violence would send her in a tailspin. "Rose, I'm fine, _you're fine_, and _you're safe_." Her eyes were glazed over as if she was staring straight through me. "Sweetheart, it's me, your brother-in-law, Edward and your husband, Emmett. We're your family and we love you."

Slowly, as if I was approaching a scared animal, I reached out and took her hand in mine. "Sweetie, you're safe now, Royce will _never_ hurt you again. Emmett took care of that, and then _he_ took care of you. Remember?" I asked, speaking in a hushed tone while rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"Em made the bad man go away?" She asked with a wide, childlike expression. "I'm safe now? I have Emmett, and you, and Carlisle and Esme too?" I swallowed the lump in my throat at hearing how unsure she sounded.

This time, it was Emmett who answered her. "That's right, Rosie, baby... your monkeyman will _always_ be here to protect you. Come on babe," he said, coaxing Rose to her feet. "Let's get you back to bed, baby girl," Em cooed softly, knowing that's what Rosalie needed right then.

"I'm gonna get Rosie settled, and I'll be back with some ice and a first aid kit," Emmett informed me through tight lips and clenched teeth. His words may have not been threatening, but the glare he pinned me with said it all; this was far from fucking over.

Once again, the shit-storm that was my life had hurt someone I loved.

_When will this nightmare end?_


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

**_E_**

"Ouch! Fuck, Em, that hurt," I hissed as he cleaned my wounds with a little more alcohol and force than necessary.

"Stop being a goddamn pussy and hold still," he barked angrily as he finished up and tossed a bag of frozen corn at my head.

Sitting as far across the room from me as he could, Emmett rolled his shoulders and flexed his right hand. "Tell me what the fuck happened, Edward," sitting up ramrod straight, "and why are you _here_, instead of taking care of Bella?" I flinched at the familiar way he spoke her nickname.

_A name that Isabella had never invited me to use..._

"Nothing happened, Em, I swear..." but before I could go any further, Emmett cut me off.

"What the fuck, Ed? You show up at my house at the asscrack of dawn, bellyaching about how you messed up, and you expect me to believe you did _nothing_ wrong? Give me a fucking break," he growled, standing up and moving toward the sofa. "Don't make me kick your ass again, because I _swear_, Rosie, neither Jesus Christ himself, will be able to save your sorry ass this time!" Though his words were harsh, I knew he meant them.

And, sadly, it had nothing to do with me personally; Em just had a soft spot for abused women. That was one of the main reasons he took Isabella under his wing so fast.

When they were seniors at NYU, Emmett had literally saved Rosalie's life when he came home from a game one night and found Royce King beating and raping her.

My brother saw red, and, to make a long story short, as they wheeled what was left of Royce King away, Emmett vowed to never let anyone hurt Rosalie again.

"Well...?"

I snapped back to the present, hearing the harsh tone of his voice. Buying time, I explained the present situation, and thought I let the future take care of itself. "Em, I would never just leave her like that without good reason," I implored him to understand. "Isabella asked me to, she said she didn't want us to the have the awkward morning after, so, she wanted me to leave before she woke up. _That_ is the only reason I left." Lowering the thawing bag of vegetables from my face, I said, "It damn near killed me to walk away from her, Em. Christ, do you think that I would be here if I could be anywhere _near_ her right now?"

Pulling at my hair, I took a deep breath and made my confession. "Damn it, Em, I'm falling for her! I'm falling for Isabella fucking Swan, and I've completely fucked up my chances of ever being with her! Is that what you want to fucking hear?!"

_Looks like the cat is out of the fucking bag!_

I'm sure I was a sight, all swollen and shit, so the tears mixing in with the dried blood wasn't helping.

Once Emmett and I had talked for a bit longer, and I was sure he was not going to kill me – at least not today – I borrowed some clothes from Em, and went to the guestroom to shower.

By this time, the half of Xanax that Em had given Rose had worn off. So, I gave her my key to the hotel suite, and asked her to go check on my girl.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

**_E_**

Tomorrow will mark thirty-one days since the last time I'd seen Isabella. Rosalie, Tanya, and Alice kept me apprised of her condition, and, like the sick masochist I was, I soaked up every word.

Rosalie assured me that she was having a tough time, but that she would be okay. I wasn't allowed to visit, but I had high hopes for Christmas, until Rose and Em showed up to my parents' house alone. They hadn't been able to convince her to come.

I went a little overboard on Christmas for my girl, buying almost five thousand dollars worth of gifts for Isabella. Too bad I wasn't able to give them to her; instead, I'd had the penthouse decorated and all her gifts sent there.

I didn't want her to wake up one morning and regret not celebrating Christmas. It was a long shot, but, at this point, I was willing to try just about anything to get into her good graces.

The bruises on my face and body all began to yellow and dull, but the pain in my chest was just as fresh as it was on Saturday, November 2, 2012, when I walked away from the only woman that I have and will ever love.

Resigned to my fate, I decided to bring in the New Year just as I'd brought in the last, sitting at my desk looking out at the festivities going on in Times Square. Ironically, Isabella's new condo was only a few blocks away, and I imagined that she, too, was on one of those twinkling balconies enjoying the festivities as I watched over her from afar.

My cell phone pinged, and I groaned; if I had to respond to another New Year's wish, I was going to shoot myself. Murmuring and complaining to myself, I picked up the phone, prepared to replicate the generic response that I had been using all night.

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head when I saw what was on the screen.

**Thanks for not letting me forget Christmas; wanna join me for a cup of hot cocoa while I open my presents? – Isabella**

Generic message my ass, my fingers flew across the screen with my response as I grabbed my keys and coat, and headed out the door.

**OMW... See you in fifteen, Beautiful – Edward**

_This year's shaping up to be a good one already..._


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96**

**_B_**

Still in awe, I walked around my new home for what seemed like the millionth time tonight.

_I couldn't believe it!_

_Is this really all mine?_

Pinching myself, I winced at the pain. "Nope, it's not a dream," I said, smiling at my silliness.

Everything was perfect.

More so, with the beautifully decorated Christmas tree that was overflowing with presents.

_All this... all this was for me?_

_Edward had done all this for me?_

The idea that Edward had been thinking of me all this time had butterflies dancing around my stomach.

Edward Cullen had to be the sweetest man on the planet.

And he wanted me.

He _still _wanted me!

Once I'd gotten settled into my new digs, Rosalie sent Emmett away and we had a long conversation. She told me about the fight; or, rather, Emmett had nearly beaten the shit out of Edward – on my behalf – the morning after our date.

That got my attention, and fast.

The thought of someone hurting Edward like that made me sick to my stomach.

_His beautiful face, his body... _

He was in pain, and I wasn't there to help him; it was all my fault. I sobbed in Rose's arms as I listened to her recanting the physical and emotional pain that Edward had endured because of me. Having not heard the entire story, even Carlisle and Esme blamed Edward for the fight with Emmett. Christmas was really hard for him.

_I didn't know!_

_I didn't know any of it!_

No, I didn't, because_ I_ was too busy wallowing in self-pity like some bratty-ass little kid!

How could I ever make him see me as an adult, if every time the going got tough,_ I_ curled up in a ball and cried for days?

Especially, since it was _my_ fault we were separated in the first place.

If I hadn't been such a coward, and asked him to leave, then none of this would have happened. Too scared to face his rejection the morning after, I took away his choice to decide. I took away _my_ choice to decide. Ruled by my own insecurities and fear of rejection, I possibly ruined the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.

Desperate to make things right, I begged Rose to tell me what to do. Tell me how to undo the clusterfuck that I unknowingly caused. Her response was simple. _"Call him, Bella."_

_Now why the hell didn't I think of that?_


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97**

**_B_**

Finally, I felt settled into my new place, and things were looking up.

However, something or _someone_, I should say, was still missing.

I'd lost count of the number of times that I'd pulled up Edward's name on my cell, but I always talked myself out of calling him.

What would I say?

What would _he_ say?

The massive pile of presents weren't helping either. Every time I walked into the living room, they taunted me, reminding me of the gorgeous and generous man who had given them to me. If I was being truthful, it wasn't just the presents. The entire condo was a constant reminder of Edward, and just how much he cared for me.

Knowing that I'm not one for much opulence, Edward had the entire place redecorated to suit my tastes. I was amazed at how I could see conversations we'd had, moments we'd shared, and little nuances of my old studio all over the place.

My heart melted into goo each time I allowed myself to get pulled into the vortex that was Edward Cullen. No one but Charlie had ever gone to such great lengths to make me this happy. At times, I found myself daydreaming about taking Edward home to meet my father.

I knew that had he still been alive, Charlie would have lost his shit over our age difference, but I also knew that my dad would have wanted me to be happy. And Edward made me happy, _very happy_. I felt safe when I was with him, something that I hadn't felt for a long time.

_Then why haven't you called him yet?_

_Good question..._


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98**

**_B_**

Looking out at all the festivities taking place in the crowded streets of New York, I got an idea. Pulling out my phone, I typed out a message to Edward; and before I could talk myself out of it, I hit send.

When the words, _OMW... See you in fifteen, Beautiful_, flashed across my screen, my heart nearly exploded with excitement.

I must have been in a daze, because, what felt like two seconds later; there was a knock at my door. Knowing that Peter, the night doorman, wouldn't let anyone up that was not on my approved guest list, my whole body began to vibrate with the knowledge that Edward was just on the other side of my door.

Nervously, I fumbled with the locks. Wrenching the door open, my breath caught at the sight of him. Slightly disheveled from a long, tiring day at the office, Edward looked good enough to eat. Dressed in a slate gray, tailored-to-fit-perfectly Armani Suit, baby blue dress shirt, and matching slate gray tie, the man looked like sex reincarnated. His hair was standing on end like he'd been tugging at it all day, and his face was covered in a light dusting of stubble that I knew would feel good between my thighs.

_Jesus, my knees went weak!_

I could feel the heat radiating from his body, and every part of my body ignited. Edward's smell was intoxicating, making me lightheaded and dizzy. My memories had not done him justice.

_Oh my God, this man was beautiful! _


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99**

**_B_**

Desperate to feel him again, I was seconds away from begging him to just take me, right there in the doorway. That is, until I looked at him again. I mean I _really_ looked him. Taking in the fading yellowish-brown bruises all over his face, and the scab on his lip where it had obviously been split, my fingers ached to touch him.

_I was going to kill Emmett!_

Edward had done _nothing_ to warrant such barbaric behavior!

Not when he was only doing what I asked of him.

It was _my _decision to make Edward leave, not his!

Emmett had no right to do this!

Seeing the turmoil written all over my face, Edward's hand lifted, cupping my cheek. "Hey, Beautiful," Edward crooned. Hearing his velvet voice was likening to that of a breath of fresh air, and I melted into his touch.

"Hi," I sighed, content to feel his touch.

Stroking my cheek, Edward released a sigh of his own. "Please, don't be mad at him, Isabella. Emmett loves you, and he just wants to protect you."

"From you..." I breathed out weakly.

"Even from me, sweet girl," Edward replied, his lips mere inches from mine. "And how could I hate anyone who loves my beautiful Isabella that much?"

And then he kissed me…

_And for the second time in my short life, I died..._

Wrapped in Edward Cullen's arms, I died a slow and torturous death as his lips moved slowly and sensually against mine.

In that moment, I was irreversibly and irrevocably changed, and _nothing_, not even the devil himself, was going to make me let go of him this time.

_Finally, I was home..._


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100**

**_B_**

Without breaking our kiss, Edward easily lifted me from the floor. Automatically, my legs wrapped around his waist. Kicking the door shut with his foot, Edward turned and pressed my body against the door. I could feel his gloriously hard cock pushing into my stomach.

"Fuck, Isabella," Edward panted against my lips. "God, Baby, I've missed you so fucking much."

"Me too," I panted, tugging at the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. God, he tasted good, like expensive brandy, spearmint, and uniquely Edward all rolled into one. It was a heady cocktail that I could easily get drunk off of.

When breathing became a necessity, Edward's lips moved to my neck, peppering my skin with hungry, wet kisses. Unable to stop myself, my hips began to grind against the tip of his rock-hard member. I felt desperately in need of some friction.

"God, Baby..." Edward's voice sounded low and husky. I was sure he needed this just as much as I did. "If you don't stop that, Beautiful, I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself, and I'm going to fuck you right here, _right now_." Slipping his hand between us, Edward began to rub my swollen cloth-covered clit with just the right amount of pressure.

_Don't contain yourself on my account; please by all means lose control... please!_

"Mmmhmm…" I hummed as my breath picked up. Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth, I bit down hard, trying to keep from screaming.

"Right there," I begged like a wanton slut, when I felt Edward's thumb press harder on my clit while his fingers toyed with my entrance. I was so close to exploding that it wouldn't take much for me to fall off the ledge.

Pinching my clit, Edward asked. "Is this what you want, Beautiful? "

With my lip trapped between my teeth, all I could do was vigorously nod my assent.

"Please, Isabella, let me make you feel good?" The question must have been rhetorical, because before I could answer him, four sternly spoken words had me flying into the abyss. "Cum for me, Isabella!" And like a puppet unwilling to disobey its master, I fell. Hard!

My body zipped and zinged with indescribable pleasure. And, for the first time in weeks, I felt alive. Freefalling into an endless pool of pleasure, I never wanted this feeling to end.

I hissed and cursed when Edward rubbed the tip of his cock against my oversensitive clit, making my release that much longer. I continued to hold on to Edward of dear life as I rode out the wave.


	101. Chapter 101

**AN: You guys are killing me! Lol... Majority of you have jumped off the Bella wagon and really want her to get her shit together. Well, let's see if she's doing any better. Thanks for all the love and support.**

* * *

**Chapter 101**

**_B_**

Pushing down my fears, and giving in to my basic needs, I made a split decision. When I could finally breathe again, I ordered Edward to take me to bed. "Bedroom, Edward, _now_!" I all but growled in his ear before sucking his lobe into my mouth and biting down.

I don't know what the hell came over me, but I was hornier than a motherfucker. The rest would have to wait, because, _right now_, I was needing Edward- the-golden-cock-Cullen to fuck me six-ways to Sunday.

Pulling back, Edward pierced me with his smoldering green eyes. "Are you sure, Love? We really need to talk." I would have thought he was rejecting me had he not been dry-humping the shit out of me while he was talking.

"Damn it, Edward, are you going to fuck me or not?" I asked in a barking tone.

_What?_

_I'm horny!_

_Sue me!_

Instantly, Edward's eyes darkened, becoming virtually black in color. "Careful what you wish for little girl," he said darkly, pushing his cock against my engorged clit.

"Ssss..." I hissed, igniting into a ball of flames. My body was still tingling from my orgasm, putting every one of my senses on high alert. Smirking, I licked the outer shell of Edward's ear. "Is that a promise or a threat, Mr. Cullen?" His only response was to push off the door and head down the hallway towards my bedroom.

_Looks like I'm about to bring in the New Year getting banged by Edward-fuck-me-sideways-Cullen!_

_Happy motherfucking New Year to me!_


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102**

**_B_**

Familiar with his surroundings, Edward headed straight for my bedroom. Carefully, as if I would break, he laid me across the bed. Stepping back, he regarded me with so much love, adoration, and hunger that I felt emboldened enough to remove the over-sized sweater that I was wearing.

One corner of Edward's mouth pulled up in a lopsided grin, and he said, "By all means, Isabella," gesturing with his hand in my direction, "don't stop on my account, please continue."

My entire body flushed crimson, but I did as I was told. And with my eyes locked on his, I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of my leggings and slowly slid them down my legs. Instantly, I was hit by the permeating aroma of my arousal.

I bet Edward smelled it too.

Being in Edward's presence coupled with an amazing orgasm, my fucking panties were soaked! As if reading my mind, Edward's head lulled back lazily as he drew in a long, slow breath. "_Isabella, I smell you..." _ Edward sang softly, causing my body to shiver and break out in gooseflesh.

As if they had a mind of their own, my fingers found their way to my laced covered pussy. Rubbing my needy bundle, my hips undulated to the slow and tortuous rhythm I set.

Shocked, I watched as Edward's eyes damn near flew out of his head. "Holy fucking shit," he swallowed thickly, "that's the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen in my life." It was then that I noticed that Edward's cock was hanging out of his pants, and he was stroking it languidly.

_Now how the fuck did I miss that?_


	103. Chapter 103

** Chapter 103**

**_B_**

Instantly, my mouth dried and the tip of my tongue darted out and wet my lips. It was like I was in a trance, and Edward's beautifully hard, silk cock was the talisman that put me there.

A strangled, pained sort of cry fell from Edward's lips, and I eyed him curiously. "Now taste yourself for me beautiful." Confused, I looked down and was shocked to see that I was practically finger-fucking myself right in front of Edward Cullen's smoldering eyes.

Empowered, I began to pump faster and moan louder. "That's it, Love," Edward growled huskily. "Get those fingers nice and covered in pussy juice." My fingers never left my body as I fumbled one-handed to get my panties off.

I was so wet; I could actually hear my pussy sucking my hand in like a vortex. The familiar burn started to fill my stomach, and I knew that I was dangerously close to falling of the edge for a second time tonight. Doubling my efforts, I chased the high.

Lost in my own wanton haze, I hadn't noticed that Edward had shed his clothes and they were piled in a haphazard heap on the floor. "That will be enough self-pleasuring for now, my little sex kitten." Edward said, gripping my wrist to halt my movements.

Bringing my hand dangerously close to my lips, Edward brushed the glistening wetness across my lips before pulling my fingers into his mouth and sucking. One by one, he sucked my creamy essence from each one of my fingers.

_Fuck!_

_I just about died at the sight of it!_

Encouraging me to grip his forearms, Edward yanked my body to the end of the bed. And as the television counted down one year and welcomed the next, Edward slammed into me, and began to fuck me as if _both_ our lives depended on it.

Not one for resolutions, I couldn't help the vow I made as Edward's cock pounded me into the mattress.

I hereby resolute to spread my legs and let Edward Cullen fuck my brains out a minimum of, but not limited to, three times a day.

_I am so not going to be able to walk in the morning..._


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104**

**_B_**

"Now that's what you call a _good morning_," Edward smirked, rolling off of me.

"Mmmhmm..." I hummed, stretching out my sore muscles.

Kissing me on the forehead, Edward slid out of bed to dispose of the condom. Missing his presence already, I squeezed my thighs together as I watched the taut muscles in his ass and thighs bunch as he walked gloriously naked across the floor. It's been nearly three months, and his beauty still takes my breath away.

Listening to the toilet flush, I really needed to call Dr. G and make an appointment for my shot. Every time I tried, something always came up that prevented me from keeping the appointment.

Be it school or a spontaneous weekend trip out of town with Edward, I was always doing _something_. Of course, it helped that Edward didn't mind using condoms. So, it really wasn't that big of a deal.

Speaking of spontaneous weekends, we just happened to be on a long one. President's Day was Monday and school was closed. Edward and I had flown down to Atlantic City to celebrate.

What are we celebrating?

I'm glad you asked, because I am dying to tell somebody.

As of eight o'clock Friday morning, Carmen and Edward were officially separated and one step closer to being divorced. I knew it was wrong to keep seeing Edward before he was completely unattached, but there were extenuating circumstances.

_Edward hated his wife, and vice versa!_


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105**

**_B_**

During the day, he showed me the beautiful city and at night, we fucked like bunnies in heat, by the time we left on Sunday night, there wasn't a surface of the room left untouched. Unfortunately, due to a bad batch of salmon at the Sunday brunch, we had to cut our trip short when I got food poisoning.

Thank God we were on Edward's private plane and the flight was short, because I spent most of the time with my head buried in the toilet or a trashcan. And let me tell you, it was not pretty!

By Wednesday, Rosalie, who'd taken on the role of morning babysitter while Edward was at work, was worried I would dehydrate if I didn't go to the doctor. Weakly, I begged her to give me one more day, because I swear I could feel myself getting better.

And, as a good sign of faith, and to placate her, I made an appointment to see Dr. Gerundy the following week. The next morning, I even felt well enough to attend classes.

Life was good.

Edward and I were good.

Things were so good that, I was considering allowing him to out us to his family. Right now, Ali, Rose, Emmett, and Tanya were the only ones who knew our secret. So, you could probably imagine how awkward Sunday dinners were for me and Edward, pretending that we weren't together.

I say pretending, because last weekend, Edward and I slipped up to his old bedroom where he fucked me like a horny teenager. Shaking my head, I fought to dispel the visions currently assaulting my mind. Sitting in the gynecologist's office waiting for him to check your hoo-hah was not the time, nor place to be getting all hot and bothered.

Finally, I was called back and endured the normal pre-visitation checks, blood pressure, weight, pee, and blood. The latter of which was not my favorite thing to endure. Dressed in my customary half paper vest – opened to the front – and my paper sheet, I sexted Edward while I waited.

**Edward – Hey Babe, I was wondering if you could give me a second opinion about something later – Isabella**

I quickly opened my gown and pulled back the sheet, so I could attach a picture of my freshly waxed pussy to my text.

Before I could recompose myself, the phone buzzed in my hand.

Sucking in a deep breath, I prepared myself for Edward's response.

**Isabella – Oh you naughty little minx, look at what you're teasing has caused. Be ready when I get home, EJ and I are going to give you a very thorough inspection. – Edward **

I couldn't stop the smile from growing on my face at Edward's use of my nickname for his glorious cock. I couldn't help it; my man's appendage was an entity of its own. Scrolling down a bit farther, I damn near swallowed when my eyes landed on a picture of Edward's beautiful cock, hanging out of the front of his dress pants and standing at full mast.

_Good thing they already checked my blood pressure..._


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106**

**_B_**

After a light knock on the door, and a request for permission to enter, Dr. Gerundy came in and greeted me with a smile. "Well Ms. Swan, it seems that every time I see you, I'm bearing good news and bad." Taking a seat, and crossing his ankle over his leg, he asked, "Which would you like first?"

Instead of overreacting like the last time, I just simply took the bait. After all, how bad could it be? I mean, what was the worst thing he could tell me, that my iron was still too low for the shot? Been there, done that, got a man wearing condoms for it. "Okay, Doc, give the bad news first," I said, smiling at my bravery.

"Well, Bella, the _bad _news is that I still can't give you the shot," he informed me, pausing to gage my reaction.

"Okay, I kind of expected that," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I had a bout of food poisoning last week, so that probably didn't help my situation. Now what's the good news?"

"The good news is, there are high levels of HCG in your blood." He smiled as if I should know what that was. I just sat there staring at him like he'd grown a third head.

_What the hell was HCG?_

"Should I know what that means?"

Now it was the wise-old Doc's turn to look confused. "Well yes, didn't the fertility specialist explain all this to you _before_ you started taking the hormones?"

I was beginning to think that Dr. Gerundy was hitting the sauce. None of what he was saying was making sense. "What are you talking about, Dr. Gerundy?" I was beginning to worry that he was getting me confused with somebody else. I hadn't been to see anyone but him since coming to New York.

"Isabella," he said, in a softer tone. "You're pregnant, and the level of hormones in your blood indicates that you had some outside help"

Every word spoken after pregnant was moot, because, my mind shut completely down after that.

_Pregnant... I'm pregnant…_

That was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

_How the fuck was I going to tell Edward?_


	107. Chapter 107

**AN: Okay, it's going to get a little rough for a minute, but not for long... I promise! Thanks for all the great reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 107**

**_E_**

Time sure does fly when you're in love.

And I was _definitely_ a man in love.

I was head over heels, madly in love with Isabella Marie Swan.

However, the guilt that was eating me up inside prevented me from saying so out loud.

I was noticing the little changes in her, although subtle, they were there. Her breasts were a bit fuller, hips a little wider, and her teenage figure was becoming womanlier.

Knowing Isabella's body better than my own, to me, the changes were obvious; but it was only a matter of time before she noticed them herself, and that's what kept me on edge.

Isabella's rejection of me was of my biggest fear.

When it's all said and done, if Isabella won't forgive me, none of it matters.

Cullen-Masen, the money, the divorce would all be for nothing if the women I loved ended up hating me.

_When did I become such a pussy?_

_The minute you handed over your balls to Isabella Swan, _my conscience reminded me.

_Touché my friend... touché!_

Unable to be angry with myself, I grinned like the fool-in-love I was.

Something about Isabella and my balls in the same thought had me ready to leave work in search of my girl.

Already, I was missing her.

Since we brought in the New Year, Isabella and I had become inseparable. She'd given me a key the condo; so, if I wasn't working, I was at home with her.

_Home..._

_I liked the sound of that._

_And, going home to Isabella every night was even better._


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108**

**_E_**

I was sitting in the boardroom at Cullen-Masen, having a quarterly meeting with my department heads, when memories of how my beautiful girl tentatively lowered herself to her knees, wrapped her succulent lips around my cock, and proceeded to thank me in the best way possible for all her Christmas gifts, flashed through my mind.

_Not the ideal place for this at all..._

My dick stirred in my pants, painfully joining my little trip down memory lane. Because, you know what they say, 'you never forget your first'. And boy did my sweet, innocent little angel give me a first, and countless more since then.

_The New Year's festivities were winding down and we were out on the balcony, enjoying the last of the late night fireworks. The heat lamps were on, and despite the light snow flurries, we were nice and cozy,_ _snuggled up, practically naked under a blanket, on an oversized lounge chair. _

_After, my feisty little kitten scolded me for spending way too much money on her Christmas gifts; she turned around, and repaid me in kind with something worth far more than what I had given her. _

_God, I still get rock hard thinking about the first time she gave me head._

_Isabella was a vision to behold every time her lips wrapped around my cock._


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109**

**_E_**

_"Edward," Isabella looked up at me shyly. She'd been kind of quiet since I'd watched her open her gifts earlier – squealing after each one – but I was content with just sitting here, in comfortable silence, with my arms wrapped tightly around her. "I didn't know we were exchanging gifts, so I didn't get you anything." Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she began to worry on the soft, swollen flesh._

_Like with my hair tugging, I was learning that Isabella chewed on her bottom lip when we she was anxious, thinking, or nervous about something._

_"Hey..." I said, turning her in my arms so I could see her face better. "I didn't do any of that so you would feel obligated to return the favor. I did it because I wanted to." Taking the back of my hand, I gently ran my knuckles across the apple of her cheek; I was rewarded with her beautiful signature blush._

_Smiling broadly, I said, "And this," touching her face again for emphasis, "is why I did it, I like to see you happy. Contrary to what you may think, Isabella, you do deserve to be happy; to be showered with all the best that life has to offer you. And, if you will allow me, I want to be the one to do that. I want to be the one to make you happy. Will you let me, Love, will you let me make you happy?"_

_Looking me in the eye, Isabella reached up and placed her hand over mine, "Only if you let me return the favor."_

_"Always," I breathed before bringing her lips to mine to seal my promise with a kiss. I pulled back, sensing that my girl was still holding something back. "Baby," I said, cupping the back of her neck, "you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Up until that night, when we'd made love, we'd been able to talk about any and everything. I was hoping that our little separation hadn't caused Isabella to regress back into her shell._

_"I know," she said, ducking her head. "It's just... well... it's..." She looked adorable and so fucking sexy wearing my dress shirt, and nothing else. _

_Kissing her on the forehead, I waited patiently for her to continue. What I wasn't prepared for was her extracting herself from my arms. "Wait, where are you going," I panicked, missing her warmth already._

_"Well…" lowering her head, Isabella's face was hidden by a thick curtain of mahogany. "Maybe I could show you." Her voice was so timid and shy that I had to strain to hear her over the noise coming from the streets below._

_"Oookay..." I answered, curious to know why she was being so cryptic._

_With the patience of a patron saint, I sat there, trying to figure out the anomaly that was Isabella Swan._


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110**

**_E_**

With her lip tucked tightly between her teeth in concentration, Isabella seemed to be resigning herself to something.

What that something was, I had no idea, but like a kid at Christmas, I eagerly awaited.

_"Edward, I want to try something," she said after a short while, so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. "Stay very still, okay."_

_Mesmerized by the spell she'd cast upon me, I nodded and spoke a breathy, "Okay." Isabella had no idea how fucking sexy she was._

_Like a statue, I sat completely paralyzed when I realized what my girl was about to do. My jaw fell slack as I watched Isabella fall to her knees between my legs. _

_Holy fucking shit!_

_Was she really about to do what I think she's going to do?_

_Dear God give me strength!_

_This girl is surely going to be the death of me!_

_Unprepared for the onslaught of so much sensation, I damn near shot my load when Isabella tentatively wrapped her lips around the head of my swollen cock. The fact that I was her first – and if I had my way, her only – had me on the verge of filling her mouth with my cum._

_Isabella sucked me into her hot little mouth, and what she couldn't fit, she wrapped between her tiny, soft, and delicate hands. Apply just the right amount of pleasure, Isabella sucked and stroked me until my loins burned with the need to release. "Fuck, Isabella…" I gritted out, gripping the cushion of the chaise so tightly that my knuckles were turning white. "So good, Baby... your mouth feels so fucking good on my cock..."_


	111. Chapter 111

**_Chapter 111_**

**_E_**

_My hisses and curses were swallowed up into the night, and it took every ounce of strength in my body not bury my hands in her hair and guide her pretty little mouth up and down my shaft. As if she sensed my hesitance, Isabella released my cock with a pop. Big, innocent mocha eyes looked up at me from under her thick lashes, "Edward," she said sweetly, "Am I doing it right? Can you help me?" Grabbing both my hands and placing them on her head, she placed the nail in my proverbial coffin. "Can you show me?"_

_I'd never been into role playing, but, in that moment, watching as Isabella looked up at me like an innocent little girl, I felt a little kinky side come out in me. Getting a firm grip on her silky locks, I thrust upward slowly._

_Quicker than I thought possible, I was warning Isabella of my impending release. "Goddamn it, Isabella," I growled through tightly clenched teeth. "If you _don't move, I'm going to fill that pretty little mouth of yours with my spunk." _Isabella hummed around my cock as it hit the back of her throat, and that was all the confirmation I need to_ _let go. I came with a roar. "Son-of-a-bitch... ahhh... Isabella! Fuck... fuck... ungh..." Spurt after thick, salty spurt hit the back of her throat, and like the fucking goddess she was, Isabella swallowed every last drop._

_Spent and too weak to keep myself up, I fell back against the chaise. My body twitched and jerked with the aftershocks of my release. And as if giving me the best head of my life, and swallowing my seed wasn't enough, Isabella lovingly and oh so graciously, licked me clean._

_Jesus... I never wanted this night to end!_


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112**

**_E_**

Lost in the haze of my memories, I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from groaning. My cock was so hard right about now that I'm certain it could cut through granite. Palming my aching beast, I hissed under my breath at the sensation that pulsed through me.

"Edward... Edward…" Jasper Whitlock, my best friend and vice-president, called from beside me.

"What... huh..." I responded; looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"What the hell is up with you, man?"

I was going to reprimand Jazz for his colorful choice of words until I realized that we were alone in the conference room. Confused, I asked, "Where the hell did everybody go? And, more importantly, why didn't anybody tell me that the damn meeting was over?"

"First off, _jackass_, I asked if there was anything else you wanted to discuss before we ended the meeting, and secondly, _you_, my friend, checked out way before the rest of us." Sitting back in his chair, Jasper placed his hands behind his head and crossed his ankle over his knee. "Now, tell me my friend, _who_ the fuck has got you smiling like the fucking cat that ate the cream? I know it's not Carmen's bitchy ass, so _spill it, _E... who the fuck is she and when does your best friend get to meet her? Cause anybody that can put a smile on your face like that, _and_ keep it there, is about to become my new best friend too. I swear to all that's holy, I love that girl already."

I couldn't help but broaden my grin; Jasper's enthusiasm was contagious.

My friend was definitely right about one thing, it had been a_ long_ time since he'd seen me this happy, and I had a certain Ms. Isabella Marie Swan to thank for that. Jasper Whitlock and I had been best friends since the third grade, and he had seen me through every grueling phase of my life. Apart from my little brother, Jasper knew me best, and I trusted him with my life. And, now that Isabella and my unborn child were a major part of it, I was about to trust him with my secret as well.

Isabella had unknowingly brought a glowing light to my life that I didn't even know was missing. Without her beacon to guide me, my life was empty, and filled with nothing but darkness. I thought back to the picture in my phone that I had received prior to walking into my meeting, and just, as quickly as it appeared, my smile faded. I was instantly filled with dread.

By now, she probably knew.

Knew what I had known for several weeks now.

What I had been keeping from her since the day I approached her about the contract.

Something I had done on purpose.

Something that I should be ashamed of, but couldn't find it in me to do so!

By now, Isabella knows that she's pregnant... _with my child_.

And she probably knew that I'd done it on purpose.

_I just pray that Isabella would hear me out before she decided whether or not she was going to forgive me..._


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113**

**_E_**

Isabella was presently at Dr. Gerundy's office to get her Depo-shot. A shot which I knew, _for a third time_, he would be denying her.

And, this time, it would have nothing to do with her iron being low.

How do _I _know that he wouldn't be giving it to her?

Well, I knew because, I had purposely replaced her iron supplement shots with hormone injections.

And just to be sure that my plan_ did_ come to fruition, the oral supplements I suggested she add to her diet, after her second failed attempt at getting the birth control shot, were pregnancy related as well.

And my sweet, naïve girl was none the wiser.

_And now, she was pregnant._

_Pregnant with my child!_

Isabella Swan was carrying my child!

_Our child!_

A child who would one day become the heir to Cullen-Masen Pharmaceuticals and the entire Cullen fortune, not-to-mention, _he_ or _she_ would guarantee my freedom from that she-devil, Carmen,_ and_ tie me to Isabella for at least a minimum of eighteen years.

I had had my suspicions after New Year's when she had a bout with stomach flu. But Isabella's or Isa's – as I had taken to calling her – recent _food poisoning_ had confirmed it for me. Isa was indeed pregnant with my child.

The guilt of what I'd done had been suffocating me for weeks.

I can't tell how many times I opened my mouth to tell her, only to slam it shut before a word could escape. Night after night, my conscience kept me awake, plaguing my mind with all of my wrong doings. I just wanted to come clean with what I'd done, and deal with the fallout already so we could hopefully enjoy some part of her pregnancy.

_Together…_

Since becoming reacquainted with one another, I very seldom wanted Isabella out my sight. So, that meant dragging her along with me wherever I went. Some of our weekends were spent at quaint little Bed & Breakfasts in various out-of-the-way towns, while others were spent in larger, more extravagant hotels in cities where I had business.

Much to my surprise, it didn't take me long to make Isa a member of the card-carrying mile high club. And let's just say that since being inducted, my girl had racked plenty of sky miles.

Nowadays, she usually all over me as soon as the, _fasten your seatbelt,_ sign was turned off.

Another indication that my girl was with child; her libido was off the charts!

Last week, Isa had a little run-in with a piece of salmon. We had gone down to Atlantic City to celebrate my _official _separation from Carmen, when my girl bit into her dinner and practically turned green from the taste. I, of course, knew that it was just her delicate, pregnancy palate turning against, but I placated her, and doted on her until she was feeling her normal self again, or at least some semblance of it.

When she returned to school a few days ago, I thought that I had bought myself some time. However, my meddling sister-in-law refused to buy into the fact that Isabella was only suffering from food poisoning. Rosalie was suspicious, and wouldn't relent until Isa agreed to see a doctor.

_Today was both a blessing and a curse..._


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114**

**_E_**

"Earth to Edward," Jasper drawled. Even after spending the majority of his childhood and adult life in New York, my friend still spoke with a Southern twang. "Where the fuck do you keep going, man? This is the second time you've zoned out on me in the last half hour."

Sitting forward in his chair, Jasper regarded me with a raised brow. His bullshit detector was on high alert, and he was seconds away from calling me on my shit. Jasper Whitlock was not one to mince words, especially, not with me. Rubbing the light stubble on his chin, Jazz took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Edward, we've known each other since we were seven years old, and you have never kept anything from me, nor I you. Hell, there some things I know that not even Emmett has been privy to. Whatever it is you can tell me; let me _help_ you, please."

Reaching across the table to give my shoulder a squeeze, Jasper looked me directly in the eye. "This has something to do with _her_, doesn't it? Between your grandfather wanting you to be his clone, and Carmen's bullshit, you've changed, Edward. But, I want you to know, you're not alone in this; we're brothers, and I _will_ always have your back."

_Damn him and his perceptive fucking ways!_

Feeling the damn break on my emotions, the floodgates opened and I crumbled under the weight of what I had done. With tears streaming down my face, I made my confession. "Jasper, I fucked up! I'm in love with her, but I fucked it all up! And, I don't know if she'll ever forgive me. Truth be told, I really don't expect her to, not when I'm having one hell of a time forgiving myself."

Taking a shaky breath, I told Jasper everything.

In great detail, I admitted to stalking Isabella in the beginning. Night after night, I sat vigil in Breaking Dawn, formulating my plan. Coveting something I had no right to be. Ashamed, I admitted to digging in her past, but for all the wrong reasons.

I sent Jenks to Forks, not because I viewed her as a potential threat to my brother or the Cullen name. Isabella Swan was an open book, incapable of lying, she would never hurt my family and I knew that. Being the selfish bastard that I am, I wanted to make sure that there was no one in Washington that could take her away from me.

Sure, that bastard James, and his gold-digging sister wanted Isa for her money, but I could handle them. But,, if there was someone who held the key to her heart, I would not be able to compete. The more I got to know her, the easier it was for me to manipulate her. In the beginning, Isabella was nothing more than a shiny toy that I wanted to add to my collection.

_But oh how the tables have turned..._


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter115**

**_E_**

Somewhere along the way, Isabella Swan had stolen my heart.

And in a heartbeat, I went from wanting her to _needed _her.

Of course, by this time, my web of lies and deceit had already been spun, and my plan had already gone into effect.

By then, I felt like it was too late.

I was too far gone to try and change any of it.

And the night we made love, just sealed the deal.

I knew it, the moment our bodies were joined that we were one. I would never be able to let Isabella go again. I'd move heaven and earth to keep her in my life; and I would do it, by any means necessary. Even if it meant upholding a contract that I _tricked _her into signing, and forcing her to have a child against her will.

"Holy shit, Ed," Jasper said, blowing out a long gust of air. "What the fuck were you thinking? What if she goes to press about this? Or worse, what if she goes to the fucking police? Damn it, Edward, you could lose everything!"

Slamming his fists on the table angrily, Jasper jumped to his feet and hovered over me. "Do you realize that what you've done is a crime and you could possibly land your sorry ass in jail for this? Huh, Edward, do you even care?"

Walking over to stand near the floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out over Central Park, Jasper ran an angry hand through his dirty blond curls. Stuffing his hands deep in his pockets, he didn't even bother to look at me when he spoke. "Tell me, Edward, was she _really_ worth it? Was this, Isabella person worth you losing everything that you've worked so hard for?"

_Yes… yes… yes!_

_If I lost everything tomorrow, but still had Isabella and my unborn child, I'd be that happiest man alive!_

_So, yes, Isabella Swan is and would always be... worth it!_


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter 116**

**_E_**

Turning around, I could see that my usually calm and collected friend was vibrating with anger. If all this blew up in my face, Jasper would lose everything too. "I can't believe you'd risk all this," taking his hand and gesturing toward the room, "for some goddamn pussy? How do you even know this bitch isn't playing you? God, Edward, how stupid can you be? Didn't you learn anything from Edward Jr.? Now, pregnant with your bastard child, she has the upper hand! She holds all the fucking cards! And the sad part about it is... you handed her every last one of them!"

Never in the history of our friendship had I ever wanted to kill my best friend more than I did in that moment. Unable to contain my rage, I was out of my seat, and slamming his body against the wall. Jasper was a very athletic and well-built man, but standing at 6'3" and weighing 270lbs, I had him by at least a good two and a half inches and thirty pounds.

With my forearm cutting off the air from his windpipe, I spat out, "Don't you ever disrespect the woman I love like that again! Isabella has done nothing to warrant your nasty judgment of her._ I_ did this Jasper! Me! So, if you want to blame some fucking body, blame me!"

Removing my weight off him, Jasper's body sank to floor in a heap. He was gasping and clawing at his shirt and tie, desperate to breathe. Silently, I gathered my things, willing myself to calm down. When I'd collected everything and was ready to go, I turned around to see Jasper in the same spot I'd left him in.

Taking a deep breath, I counted to ten before releasing it again. "I'm sorry, Jazz; I just couldn't let you talk about the mother of my child that way. I _love_ her! I love Isabella Marie Swan, and I am going to fight to keep her in my life. And, as soon as you get your head out of your ass, and support me, like you promised earlier to do... I might let you meet her. See for yourself what a remarkable, sweet, and beautiful woman she is."

Walking over to the door, I prepared myself to leave. "Jasper, we've been friends for almost thirty-two years, and I'd hate for you to not be in my life. But, if you _make_ me choose, it will be her. It will be Isabella every time. Isabella and the baby are my life now. And don't worry, _this, _is all on me. If there is any fallout, you'll be protected." And, with that, I opened the door, and went home in search of my fate.

_I just prayed I still had a place... a family... to go home to…_


	117. Chapter 117

**AN: You guys are killing me with your reviews! The audience is definitely divided when it comes to what Edward did, and Bella's forgiveness of him. Just I can do it justice! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 117**

**_B_**

"Hey, sleepyhead," Rosalie whispered, pushing the hair out of my face.

My eyes fluttered open and I tried to focus on the sound of her voice, but things were still a little hazy. "Hi..." My throat was dry, and my voice sounded hoarse and gravely.

"God, Bella, you scared the shit out of me! Are you okay?" Rosalie asked, worriedly scanning my body for visible injuries. "They wouldn't tell me anything, except that you passed out. What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Tears streamed down Rosalie's face, and she was becoming more and more frantic by the minute. Her words were starting to run together, and my cloudy mind was having trouble keeping up. "Do you need me to call Edward?"

"No!" Snapping out of my stupor, I tried to sit up, wincing when my head started to pound. I may have missed everything else she said, but I damn sure started paying attention when Edward's name came up.

I had to think fast; because there was no way that I was ready to face him right now. "I'm sorry, Rose," I apologized for snapping at her. "The sight of blood makes me dizzy, and I fainted."

_Well, it wasn't a complete lie; the sight of blood does make me lightheaded. _


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter 118**

**_B_**

"No need to interrupt Edward at work, he's probably in a meeting or something." Usually, I was terrible at lying, so I really hoped that Rosalie was buying into my line of bull. "I'm fine, really. So, stop worrying before it causes you to turn gray prematurely," I grimaced at my pitiful attempt at humor. We fell into an awkward silence as Rosalie's questions repeated themselves in my head.

_Am I okay?_

_No..._

_Is something wrong?_

_Yes..._

_What's going on?_

_I'm pregnant..._

Dr. Gerundy's words played on loop in my mind, and, suddenly, my eyes filled with tears. Turning my head so I faced the wall, I sobbed quietly. "Please, Rose," I beseeched, feeling my head spin. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

Rosalie McCarty Cullen was one of the strongest people I knew. So, seeing my pseudo big sister, looking so helpless, with tears in her eyes was my undoing. If this was her reaction _before _she knew about the baby, I was deathly afraid of what she would think of me after she knew the truth of what I was hiding.

Emmett and Rose were going to be so disappointed in me.

Now, more than ever, I regret allowing her to accompany me to my appointment. Knowing that Rosalie would be disappointed in me for fucking up and that Edward would think that I was trying to trap him, had me on the verge of running again.

Sensing my hesitation to share information, Rose offered to get the nurse and wait outside in the lobby. "Okay, Sweetie," she smoothed my hair back. "I'm just going to let the nurse know that you're awake now. If you need me, I'll be in the waiting room, okay?" Shocking the hell out of me, Rosalie kissed me on the forehead before walking out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_She was letting me decide._


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119**

**_B_**

In her own way, Rosalie was giving me time to come to terms with my situation. Somehow, I felt like she already knew about the baby, and was just waiting on me for confirmation.

Left to my own devices, I was bombarded with a mountain of overwhelming feelings. And I was having trouble catching my breath. How could I have been so stupid? I wracked my brain, trying to remember the date of my last period. Each time, I came up empty.

_But why?_

_Why was I pregnant?_

_Edward and I had been careful!_

_We always used protection!_

_Stupid fucking condoms, why the hell didn't they work?!_

Instantly, my hands began clawing at my stomach, as if I could remove this... _this thing_ growing inside me!

I wanted it out!

_I didn't want to be pregnant!_

I rubbed and rubbed, until the flesh of my abdomen turned an angry red, and burned with the pain of my efforts. Big fat tears fell from my eyes, and my chest heaved with every shallow breath I took. The room was starting to spin, and I feared that I would lose consciousness again. Tired and lightheaded, I curled up in a ball and willed myself to wake from this nightmare.

My life, as I knew it, was over!

_And I blamed this thing for it all!_


	120. Chapter 120

**Chapter 120**

**_B_**

A quiet knock sounded on the door just before Mrs. Cope stuck her head in. One look at me, and, instantly, she was by my side. "Oh my dear sweet child," she cooed, cupping my cheek gently.

"Puh... puh... please..." I hiccupped. "Ge... get it out! Please…"

Instead of treating my like the irresponsible monster that I was, Mrs. Cope took a Kleenex, and gently wiped my tear-stained cheeks. "Oh, sweetheart," she shushed, never losing patience with me. "I know you're scared, but let's not make any hasty decisions, all right? You have a plethora of options to choose from."

Gathering both my hands in hers, Mrs. Cope's expression softened. "Bella, don't make a decision, while you're _this_ upset that you may regret making later." As much as I hated to agree with her, what she said made sense.

"Bu... but..." I stuttered, feeling myself waver. "I don't know..." I trailed off, because I _didn't _know. I didn't know _what _or _how_ to feel anymore, and I could feel myself going numb. "I don't know how to be a mother," I admitted painfully.

_I've never had one..._

"And that's perfectly normal, Bella. No first time mother knows what they're doing, but you learn, Sweetie."

Pulling me into a tight hug filled with a grandmother's love, I relaxed marginally. Mrs. Cope's smelled of warm apple pie, vanilla, and sunshine. Seeing the amount of faith she was placing in me, had me wanting to try.

I owed it to my baby _and _Edward to at least try.

_You're not alone anymore, Bella_. I scolded myself internally.

Even if Edward walked out on me, and our unborn child, I still had Emmett, Rose, Ali, Tanya, and the girls at the club. Placing a shaky hand on my abdomen, I smiled tentatively.

_Breathe, Bella; we're going to be okay..._


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter 121**

**_B_**

After a moment, Mrs. Cope pulled away, pretending to remove something from her eye.

Ha... you're not fooling me, lady!

Her voice still sounded a little thick with emotion when she spoke. "The ultrasound technician is waiting outside, how about we let her take a look first before you decide anything?"

_Damn you, Shelly Cope, for not playing fair..._

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, I nodded timidly. "Okay."

Mrs. Cope opened the door to reveal a tall, exotic-looking, Amazonian woman. She was pushing what looked like a very sophisticated computer system. "Hello, Ms. Swan, my name is Kachiri and I'm here to do your ultrasound." I smiled at her thick South American accent. Her demeanor was kind, and I couldn't help but to relax in her presence.

Once her equipment was all set up, Kachiri, as she insisted I call her, explained the procedure to me in great detail. Not one time did she make me feel stupid when I interrupted her to ask a question. "Okay, Ms. Swan..."

"Bella," I corrected her, not wanting to think of _him_.

"Since you couldn't remember the date of your last menstrual cycle, I'm going take some different measurements of your baby so we can narrow it down, and Dr. Gerundy can give you your due date, okay." I nodded as I watched her work with rapt fascination.

After squeezing a generous amount of warm blue goo all over my stomach, Kachiri moved a wand-looking thing she called a Doppler around it until she was satisfied with what she saw. I'd seen this same thing happen a million and one times on TV, but, being here, was a totally different story.

Eventually, my nerves started to get the best of me when she and Mrs. Cope continued to look at the screen while having a silent conversation. "Is everything all right? Is my baby okay?" I asked, trying not to panic.

My heart pounded in my chest, and a hollow ache started to form at the thought of something being wrong with my child.

_My child..._

_Our baby..._


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapter 122**

**_B_**

There was tiny human being growing inside me.

A person inside a person, how could this be?

I had no idea.

But, what I did know was, my feelings had changed. The planets had aligned, and I no longer remembered my life... _before I was a mother_!

I felt very protective of my little one.

Somehow, without having given myself permission to do so, I'd fallen in love with this tiny, helpless little being.

My heart had expanded, and made room for _one _more person.

_Edward and our baby..._

As Kachiri and Mrs. Cope continued to regard me silently, my body tensed, and the urge to wrap my arms around my abdomen and shield the baby growing inside me increased. "Please," I pleaded, tears streaming from my eyes. "Stop staring at that damn screen and tell what's going on with my baby!"

Nervously, Mrs. Cope excused herself from the room to get Dr. Gerundy, while Kachiri stayed behind still staring at the screen. "Kachiri, you're scaring me, _please_... tell me what's going."

Without taking her eyes off the screen, Kachiri flipped a switch, and a loud swooshing sound filled the room. With my brows knitted together, and a grin on my face, I listened to the most beautiful sound in the world. "Is th... is that my baby?"

With a smile that rivaled the sun, Kachiri confirmed what I already knew. "Yes, Bella... yes it is."

_My baby..._

_No sound had ever sounded sweeter!_


	123. Chapter 123

**Chapter 123**

**_B_**

A flustered Mrs. Cope finally returned with Dr. Gerundy in tow, and, immediately, he joined the group in staring at the screen.

_Really people!_

I was seriously about to lose my shit if they didn't tell me what the fuck they were all looking at.

Did my baby have an extra toe or something?

_Surely, it was too soon tell right?_

_I was going to give myself an aneurysm if I didn't calm myself down._

After what seemed like hours and a million clicks later, Dr. Gerundy finally broke the silence. "Well, Bella, everything looks great. Heartbeats are strong, and from the measurements, you're looking at an August 7th due date."

_Why the fuck couldn't you have just said that in the first place?_

"Wow," I said, mesmerized at the thought of having a tiny human being to take care of. I still couldn't believe that I was actually pregnant.

I looked up to see all three of them staring at me, as if they were waiting for me to say something. I searched my mind, recalling what Dr. Gerundy had just said to see if I had missed something.

_No... _

_Heartbeats are fine…_

_Due date is August seventh..._

_Heartbeats are fine..._

_Heartbeats are fine..._

_Heartbeats are..._

_Heartbeats?_

"Wait a minute," I asked, as soon as my brain caught up with the rest of the room. Raising an eyebrow, I took a minute to look at all three of the culprits. "Did you just say, he... heart_beats_?_"_ I emphasized the word beats, indicating that there was more than one.

"Congratulations?" Kachiri asked, shrugging nervously. I guess Mrs. Cope had filled her in on my little mini-meltdown earlier, and that's why no one wanted to fill me in without a doctor present.

Smart move ladies!

_Jeeeeezus... I was having not one, but two babies?_

_Damn you, Edward Cullen and your super fucking sperm!_


	124. Chapter 124

**Chapter 124**

**_B_**

My hand gripped the non-descript white paper bag in my lap so tightly that my knuckles were turning white.

I sat there, completely devoid of any emotion, as Rosalie weaved through New York's horrendous afternoon traffic, heading toward the condo. The tension in the car was so thick you cut it with a dull knife. I was just happy that Rose had stopped trying to make small talk.

Right now, the way I was feeling, I couldn't trust myself not to say the wrong thing. And I didn't need to alienate my true friends right now. Soon, I was going to need them to help me get through this. And, sadly, Edward Cullen would not be counted in that very small group.

_He fucking played me!_

_I can't believe it!_

Edward was only using me as his personal fucking incubator!

Bastard got me pregnant on purpose!

Apparently, I'd missed it the first time, but as I was leaving, Dr. Gerundy reminded me again to discontinue the artificial hormone therapy I'd been taking. And that's when it hit me.

Iron supplement shots my ass!

Mr. Pharmaceutical knew exactly what the fuck he was doing!

But why?

How?

He always wore a condom!

Fuck, I'd even taken to putting the bitches on myself, because he said it turned him on so goddamn much!

_Gah... how could I have been so fucking stupid?!_

Edward was no different that Sue and James; he just wanted to control me!

_Well, I've got news for you, Mr. Cullen..._

_I'm going to fight you every fucking step of the way!_


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapter 125**

**_B_**

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I took several deep breaths, trying to desperately to slow my racing heart.

I had to get my emotions under control.

Despite my absolute loathing the man, _this _was so bigger than both of us. No matter what happened between Edward and me, I had to take care of myself.

I had to take care of us.

_All three of us…_

I was scared out of my mind, but when Kachiri turned that screen around, and I saw those two blurry little images moving around on the screen, my heart nearly exploded with excitement.

Never in my wildest dreams had I considered becoming a mother. I mean, I wasn't opposed to the idea; it's just that not having a real mother of my own, I never fantasized about like most girls did.

So, imagine my surprise, when I went from wanting to_ rip_ them from my body, to wanting barricade the opening in my cooch, and never let them leave.

_I know crazy huh?_

But it's true, if I could keep my babies inside forever, and shield them from the Edward Cullen's of this world that prey on innocent, naïve teenage girls, I would do it in a heartbeat.

If I'm blessed with girls – or a girl – I'm going to constantly warn her about the pretty monsters out there that went bump in the night.

"Hey, B," Rose squeezed my knee, breaking my little reverie. "We're here. Want me to park and come up with you until Edward gets home?" I could see the hope in her eyes, but I knew that once Edward got home, things would get ugly.

Besides, I needed to use this time to get my thoughts together. Taking the hand that was on my knee, I gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Thanks, Rose," I said, generally grateful for her presence in my life. "But, I need to talk to Edward alone first. How about you and Emmett meet me for lunch after my last class tomorrow? I promise to tell you both everything." After a kiss to my cheek, and promise to call if I needed anything, I watched Rosalie pull away from the curb.

Taking a deep breath, I squared my shoulders. I was prepared to do battle. There was no way that Edward was going to let me go without a fight. Anyone _twisted _enough to go to the lengths that he did to entrap me, was one sick motherfucker.

Little did he know that I was a fucking fighter, I did not get away from Sue and James to live my life as someone else's prisoner.

Fuck you, Edward Cullen!

If a fight was what you wanted, a fight is what you're damn sure going to get!

_I'm done being a victim..._

_From now on, we play by my rules!_


	126. Chapter 126

**AN: Happy Memorial Day Weekend Peeps! Onward to Assward!**

* * *

**Chapter 126**

**_E_**

Remember when you were little, and you misbehaved in school?

Having to walk the hallways with the dreaded note from the teacher, burning a hole in your back pocket all day...

The ride home taking longer than you can ever remember it taking before...

And, for a split second, when your mom asks, "How was your day, son?" you consider lying through your teeth, and getting rid of the damaging evidence.

Well, none of that shit even comes close to what I'm feeling right now. As a matter of fact, I'd wager a bet that an inmate on death row is less fucking worried about his situation than I am right now.

My phone vibrates from my pocket, momentarily halting the assault on my already crazy hair. Scrambling to get it out of my pocket, I was relieved to see that it was a text from Rose.

Luckily, Isabella had agreed to allow Rosalie to pick her up after class and accompany her to the doctor's office. I would have gone stir-crazy had she taken the subway and gone alone.

**E- Just dropped Bella off, and I'm headed to the club to meet your brother. She wouldn't tell me what the doctor said; she wanted to talk to you first. Take care of my girl, and call me later. Love you, Assward! ****J**** - R**

For a split-second, something kindred to relief washed over me. Grateful for the heads up; I shot back a quick response to Rose before going into the living room to wait for Isabella.

**R- Thanks Lil Sis, you're the best! I'll find out what's going on and, if Isa's up to it, maybe we'll stop by the club later. Love you too! – E**

As soon as the text registered sent, I powered down my phone.

I didn't want _anyone _or _anything _getting in the way our conversation.

The sound of the lock turning caused my breath to hitch. This was it; it was time to face the music. As an adult, I hadn't been a very religious man, but instantly, I found myself praying to any deity that would listen.

_Please, God, let me come out of this with my balls intact! _

_And please... don't let me loose the only woman I have ever loved..._


	127. Chapter 127

**Chapter 127**

**_E_**

Paralyzed, I listened, unmoving, as Isabella removed her boots and her jacket and hung them in the entryway closet. My body ached to go to her, but I was too afraid to move. Eyeing my laptop bag on the sofa, I curled my fingers into a fist to keep them from reaching inside and removing the manila folder.

_A last resort..._

_I would only use it as a last resort_, I told myself.

After what felt like an eternity, Isabella appeared in the doorway, carrying a plain white paper bag.

_Prenatal vitamins maybe..._

It was taking every ounce of control within me, not to run out on the balcony and shout to all of New York that I was going to be a father. Instead, I treaded the path very lightly. "Sweetheart_, _you're home," I said with barely contained enthusiasm. "How did it go? Have you fully recovered from your food poisoning? How was your iron? Did Dr. Gerundy give you the Depo-shot?"

Like a complete asshole, I fired off question after question at Isabella without so much as taking a breath. It wasn't until my questions were met with complete silence that I realized I was pacing around the room, tugging at my hair like a madman. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I stopped moving, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Slowly, as if I could prolong the inevitable, I opened my eyes and looked at Isabella.

I mean, I _really_ took the time to look at her.

Her eyes, her beautiful, rich, milk chocolate orbs were empty, devoid of all emotion.

Instantly, I was by her side, wrapping my arms around her. And, for a second, it felt right. Isa melted into my embrace, and breathed a sigh of relief. Placing my lips against her hair, I peppered her soft head with kisses. "Tell me, baby," I prodded softly. "Tell me what's wrong. Did Dr. Gerundy give you some bad news?" I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't stop myself from pushing.

I could felt the exact moment when it became too much. Isabella's body went stiff in my arms, and I knew, that I had gone too far.

_I'd pushed her to the limit, and the dam was about to break..._


	128. Chapter 128

**Chapter 128**

**_E_**

Out of nowhere, Isabella stepped back and started to applaud.

_This was not the reaction I was expecting._

_Maybe she's in shock, and not handling the news well._

Confused by her actions, I just stood there, dumbfounded.

Letting out a laugh so cynical and bitter that it chilled me to the bone, Isabella continued with her round of applause. "And the Oscar goes to…" she said, applauding loudly. "Edward Cullen, you were fucking _brilliant_! You have certainly missed your calling. I don't see why Hollywood isn't beating down your door with offers. I mean, you can lie, steal, and cheat with the best of them."

"Isabella, what..."

"No!" She cut me off me off before I could finish speaking. "Don't you dare fucking_ Isabella_ me, you sick, deranged, twisted son-of-a-bitch! How could you, Edward? How could you fucking do this to me?"

"Do what, Isabella?" I asked, because, _clearly_, my fucking brain was turned off.

Somewhere between my head and my mouth, shit was getting all fucked up!

"Jesus, Cullen," Isabella spat, shaking her head. "Can't you just for once in your pitiful life tell the goddamn truth?" By now, she was pacing like an angry tigress locked in a cage. "You_ know_ what Dr. Gerundy told me, Edward! You know, because you fucking did it! ON PURPOSE!"

"Isabella, wait," I held up my hands and pleaded. "I can explain."

"Oh, this ought to be fucking rich," she spat sarcastically. Stopping directly in front of me, Isabella crossed her arms over her chest. Instantly, my eyes were drawn to her swelling cleavage.

_Damn it, Cullen, concentrate!_

_This is your fucking life you're playing with here!_

"Isa, I..." I started, feeling a lump lodge itself in my throat. "I'm sorry."

_This was not going how I fucking planned..._


	129. Chapter 129

**Chapter 129**

**_E_**

"You're sorry?" she asked, as if she needed clarity. "You're fucking sorry? Is that the best you can do, Edward? Cause, I'm really not buying your brand of bullshit."

I simply shook my head, tongue-tied, not knowing what else to say.

"And _what _pray tell are you sorry for, Edward? Huh?" Ticking off each question on her fingers, Isabella continued to shoot off what I assumed to be rhetorical questions. "Let's see here, are you sorry for lying to me about the hormones you've been secretly pumping me with? I know, maybe it's because you poked holes in the condoms we used, making them fucking useless against your pathetic, worthless, lying ass sperm?" Faking enthusiasm, Isabella continued to speak. "Ooo... ooo… Or, maybe it's because, I'm eighteen fucking years old and pregnant?

She was going for the jugular; Isabella did not plan on showing me any mercy. Her eyes boiled like hot, molten lava, indicating that she was out for blood. And she was far from done. As a final nail in my proverbial coffin, Isabella asked, "Or is it because you got caught?"

"What? No, I _never _poked holes in any condoms!" I shouted, wanting to at least find some redemption in her eyes.

_Geez man… is that the best you can come up with?_

Gripping my hair, I wanted to scream in frustration.

_I couldn't stop digging the fucking hole!_

"So, if that's not it, Edward," Isabella said, snapping me back to attention. "I'll ask you again, What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Sorry. For?"

"I don't know, Isabella," I answered truthfully. "I fucked up, royally, but I know what I'm _not_ sorry for, and that's the child growing inside of you... _our child_." Everything in me screamed touch her, touch where our baby is growing inside her.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I felt myself being backed in a corner. Isabella, wanted to taint what we shared, but our baby will not be turned into something dirty. That was where I drew the line. Our unborn child was the one thing I refused to let her take away from me. She could take my heart and stomp it in the ground, but she would not take this child, _my child_ from me.

I _won't _let her do it!

_The shit had officially hit the fan!_


	130. Chapter 130

**Chapter 130**

**_E_**

Isabella and I were at a standoff, neither one of us wanting to relent.

_Fuck... this is not good for the baby!_

The tension in the room was so thick and heavy that it had practically become its own entity.

"Isabella, please..." I beseeched. "Let me explain."

For a briefest of moments, her angry mask fell away. And, for five seconds of infinity, it looked as if she was going to give my request some thought. But just as soon as it was there, it was gone. My girl may only be eighteen, but she was far more adult than any fucking body I knew.

"You do not get to fucking call me that! My name is, Bella," she growled. "And even_ that_, is reserved for my friends and family, and _you_, Edward Cullen are neither." She swayed minutely on her feet, and immediately, I was by her side.

I knew she only said those things to hurt me. I was the only one she allowed to call her Isabella, or any variation thereof. She said she liked the way it sounded coming from me. Isabella was desperately trying to chip away at our memories, the good times we shared.

Honestly, I believed that she felt if she could cheapen or discredit any of them, she would be able erase me from her life. But, she couldn't, not with my child growing inside of her. Our child! Realization hit my dumb ass like a ton of bricks; thisentire situation was all my fault!

_I _had done this to her!

Like everyone else in her life, I had taken away her right to choose.

Oh my God, I was no better that sick fuck, James and that bitch, Sue.

_What the fuck have I done?_


	131. Chapter 131

**Chapter 131**

**_E_**

Lost in thought, it took a minute to register that Isabella was struggling to get free of my grasp. "Let go, Edward," Isabella growled, slamming her tiny fists into my chest. "Get your hands off of me you sick fuck!"

Locking my arms around her just enough to stop her flailing; I spoke firmly in Isabella's ear. "I'll let you go, if you promise me that you'll calm down." At my words, I swear I felt a shiver run through her body and straight to my dick. Swallowing thickly, I made sure to keep a respectable distance between Isabella's body and my hardening appendage. "All this excitement is not good for the baby." Resigned, Isabella's body went limp in my arms.

Gently, I lowered her to the couch, before retrieving a cold bottle of water from the kitchen. "Here, Sweetheart," I said, handing her the opened bottle. "Drink this."

Reluctantly, almost as if it killed her to accept anything from me, Isabella took the bottle and mumbled, "Thanks" under her breath.

When she spoke again, her voice sounded defeated. The chill of it ran through my body and straight to my heart, without her love, I would cease to exist. After finishing off half the bottle, Isabella finally acknowledged my presence in the room. "Why, Edward?" she asked, looking as if she'd aged ten years. "Tell me _why_ you did this. I gave you _all_ of me, why wasn't that enough for you? I slept with you, knowing you had a wife at home."

The pain of that revelation was nearly my undoing. I never treated Isabella as if she was second best, but I could tell by the look on her face that I hadn't succeeded.

And If I thought_ that_ was a shock to my system, her next words had me damn near choking on air. "Was this some kind of sick and twisted plan you and Carmen came up with because she couldn't have children? Were you... Are you... Oh my God!" Isabella exclaimed, clutching her abdomen protectively. "A... are planning on taking my baby away and give it to _her_?" By now, she was visibly shaking in fear. "I'll die first, Edward, before I let you and that cheating whore, Carmen, take my baby away from me!"

_Dear God, what kind of monster did she think I was?_

_Do not answer that_, I told myself, before my annoying inner-voice could come back with a snarky response.


	132. Chapter 132

**Chapter 132**

**_E_**

"Oh my God, Isabella, no," I said softly. Moving to her side, my stomach churned when she visibly flinched away from my touch. Afraid that I would do more harm than good, I got up to put some distance between us.

"This," I motioned between me and her abdomen, "is _our _baby, Isabella. I may have deceived you about some things, but I _never _lied to you about Carmen. I do not now, nor have I _ever_ been in love with her. We were a couple in name _only_!" Frustrated with the way things were going, I was damn near pulling my hair out.

Releasing an exasperated sigh, I revealed something that I hadn't shared with anyone other than Aro. "As a matter of fact, Carmen is _already _pregnant." Hearing the news, Isabella's eyes went as wide as saucers, and her mouth fell open in preparation to protest.

Holding up my hand, I silently asked for her to let me finish. "I've only known for a short while now. Jenks confirmed it for me last week before we left for Atlantic City. That's why it was so easy for Aro to push through the separation papers so quickly. She has no idea that I'm on to her. And, I'd like to keep it that way, so we can maintain the element of surprise when it comes time to push the divorce proceedings through."

Suddenly, my body felt like it weighed a ton. Stopping in front of the chair opposite Isabella, I plopped down with a huff, preparing to unburden myself. I was about to fill Isabella in on the details of what I'd done and why.

_I just prayed to God it was enough!_


	133. Chapter 133

**Chapter 133**

**_E_**

"After my conference in California last year," I started, as if I was retelling the story of someone else's life. "Carmen started acting really weird. I knew she had been cheating on me with that low-life, Alistair, for years, but it never fazed me because I wasn't in love with her. But all of a sudden, she wanted me to have sex with her. After almost two years of minimal to no contact, Carmen was all over me like a cheap suit. I assure you that I wasn't interested _at_ all!"

"Of course, I had already set my sights on you, so sleeping with my whoring, cheating wife was not even on my list of things to do. It had been years since Carmen and I had slept together, and I was in no way interested in changing that."

"It turns out that, she was pregnant already, and planning to pass the baby off as mine, it was a last attempt to solidify her place in my life. The pre-nup we signed would have sealed my fate. The mother of my heir, a Cullen heir, would be set for life, and by being the majority shareholder, the child would be handed the reins to Cullen-Masen as soon as he or she became of age."

Looking down at me feet, I admitted something that I'd never shared with another living soul. "And, I'm not going to lie, had I not fallen in love with you, I would have allowed it. I would have ignored my gut, and everything I knew to be true, and raised the baby as my own."

"Wh... what?" Isabella sputtered in shock. "You, you love me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Edward, that can't be love... Love would never do something like this to me."

"Yes, Isabella, I _love_ you." I admitted, feeling even more ashamed of what I'd done, but unwilling to let her cheapen the way I feel. It may not have been the most rational decision I've ever made, but I still made it out of love. "I think I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you. To me, you were the only one worthy of mothering my children."

_Not exactly how I planned to tell her that I loved her for the first time, but I sure as hell am grateful that I finally got it off my chest. _


	134. Chapter 134

**Chapter 134**

**_E_**

Hanging my head, and staring at the floor, I admitted, "I am by _no_ means proud of the things that I've done. I know it doesn't excuse my behavior, Isabella, but I was desperate. I had to find a way to hold on to you. I guess..." pinching the bridge of my nose, "I guess I was just so afraid of losing you that I went about it the wrong way."

"What do you mean by, _hold on to me_, Edward?" Isabella asked in a teary-eyed plea. "Did I _ever_ give you any indication that I was going anywhere?" Swatting away her tears angrily, Isabella continued speaking in a lifeless tone. "God, why would you do this to me?" she asked, innocently. "Whatever happened to dating, and getting to know each other first? That's how _real _relationships start, Edward."

Drawing her feet up to her chest, she looked so small, being swallowed up by the cushions of the oversized couch. Isabella continued to speak, but now, it was more so for her own benefit than mine. "Forcing me to give up on my dreams, so that I could become a teenage mother is _not_ the way to show someone how much you love them. What did I ever do to deserve this, Edward?" Looking up at me with lifeless empty eyes, she said, "You know, I probably would have been better off with Sue and James; at least I _knew _what they were after."

"Buying my virtue wasn't enough for you, was it? You had to find a way to insinuate yourself in my life, permanently." Shaking her head, she laughed without humor.

"You really think that your money can buy whatever you want, don't you? I guess for you, it apparently can." Isabella pulled at the blanket on the back the couch, suddenly interested in the rainbow-colored fringe dangling from its ends.

Bile burned my throat at hearing her words. She was right, and there was no denying it, I'd let the devil have my soul, and in return, I'd become Edward Jr. Though it killed me to say it, I'd become just like my grandfather, thinking that, as long as I have money, _everything_ and _everyone _has a price.

_This time, I really believed that I had gone too far, and all the billions in my bank account would not help me win back my beautiful, Isabella._


	135. Chapter 135

**AN: I am being blown away by your reviews! Many of you started out wanting to crucify Edward, but now that Bella is giving him pure Hell, you guys are feeling sorry for Assward! Lol! Please, keep them coming, they inspire me to keep writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 135**

**_E_**

Looking up at me with brown eyes filled with sadness, Isabella spoke in a calm and quiet voice. "Who was it, Edward? Who _helped _you do this to me? You may play God with people's lives on a daily basis, but even you, _the great and powerful Edward Cullen _couldn't pull this off by yourself."

"It wasn't Dr. Gerundy or nurse Cope. That much was obvious by his warning to discontinue the hormones. So, again I ask you, who was it Edward? Who helped you _ruin_ my life? Who helped you take away _my _choice in all this? Huh?"

Isabella's eyes went from vacant and empty, to molten and fiery in a matter of seconds. Anger and bitterness dripped from every word that fell from her lips. "First Sue, then James, and now you... when the fuck do I get to have a say about what happens in _my_ life, Edward? When do_ I_ get to decide for myself?"

The temperature in the room went from frigid to scorching in a heartbeat. Sweat like droplets of rain began to pour from my body as I nervously watched an enraged Isabella stand to her feet. "At this point, does it really matter?" I asked, trying to buy myself a little time.

"Yes, Edward," she said coldly. "It matters to me. Can you please, just this once, try to be honest with me? I think that after all that you've put me through, I at least deserve that."

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. "His name is Dimitri; we went to med school together. He works at one of the country's most prestigious fertility clinics. I was instrumental in getting him through medical school, and he owed me a favor. The rest..." I trailed off, knowing that she didn't need another play-by-play of all the fucked up things I did. "Please, don't make him suffer for the things I've done."

I knew that Isabella didn't have a malicious bone in her body, but out of respect –the respect that I had continually denied her – I had to ask.

Watching her stand there, enraged, it was hard to believe that she was only eighteen years old. Isabella was a strong young woman that carried herself in a manner that belied her short years. Any man would be lucky to have her standing by his side.

_And it took all this for me to see it._

_I was such a fucking fool!_

How the fuck could I have been so blind and stupid?

Not knowing what else to say, I attempted to apologize again. "I know what I did was wrong, Isabella, but..." leaning forward, placing my elbows on my knees, "is it really _that_ bad? Being pregnant with my baby? Does the thought of us_ being_ together, raising a child _together_, repulse you _that_ much?"

"The truth?" I nodded my head yes, knowing in my heart that I did not want to hear her answer. I was a fucking masochist, setting myself up for the worse type of pain imaginable.

"Yes..." the sound was barely audible as if became lost in the background noise of the streets below. With a face completely devoid of emotion and a voice as frosty as snow, Isabella looked me in the eye and said, "I hate you, Edward Cullen; I wish we never met."

_Shit just got real; it was time to call her bluff and lay down the rest of my hand..._


	136. Chapter 136

**Chapter 136**

**_E_**

Though her words cut me to the core, I could not let myself believe that they were true. Whether she realized it or not, Isabella _would _forgive me.

Right now, she was hurting, and allowing her heightened emotional state, and, the extra surge of hormones running rampant in her body, dictate what she said.

But _I _knew better.

I knew the _real _Isabella Swan.

And she could _never_ hate the father of her children; it just wasn't in her nature.

For now, I would give Isabella the time she needed to cool off, and come to terms with our situation.

Watching Isabella rub her temples, I could see how the long day, and all the stress were taking a toll on my girl. "Why don't we table this for now, and head over to the club to get something to eat?" I suggested, as if she hadn't expressed her hatred for me a mere five seconds ago.

I knew it was a long shot, but, at this point, I was ready to try anything. "You're eating for two now, Isabella, you need to keep your strength up."

"Three..."

"Excuse me?"

"You said that I'm eating for two now, but it's actually three." Rubbing her slightly protruding stomach, she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I had an ultrasound, and Dr. Gerundy confirmed it; I'm having twins."

Once again, my lack of common sense overrode my good judgment. Instantly, I was wrapping my arms around Isabella and gently rocking us both from side-to-side. "Oh my God, really, Sweetheart, we're having twins?" For a few moments of pure bliss, Isabella let me hold her. Let me share in her happiness.

But, all too soon, Isabella went ridged like a block of ice, and the blood in my veins ran cold. "Let. Go. Of. Me!" Isabella's voice sounded angry and sinister; if I wasn't afraid for my cock and balls before, I sure as hell was petrified now.

_Fuck!_

_Every time I thought I was moving two steps forward, she'd push me five back..._


	137. Chapter 137

** Chapter 137 **

_E_

"Isabella, please..." I pleaded desperately, thirsty for another taste of bliss.

"No! God, Edward, I can't deal with this right now," she yelled through a torrent of tears. Shaking her head, Isabella refused to relent. "Get out! Get out, Edward! Now!" With every enunciated word, I could see her closing off another piece of herself to me.

"What? No, Isabella, I'm not leaving you like this." No matter what, I was prepared to stand my ground. "This is my home, and I'm not leaving," I rebutted weakly. "You're not thinking clearly, Isabella. We need to _talk_ about this."

"Wrong again, Mr. Cullen," Isabella hissed. "My name is on the contract, this is _my_ fucking condo. And I. Don't. Want. You. Here! Now, get your shit and get the fuck out before I call downstairs and have you thrown out!"

Regaining my composure, I warned, "Isabella, you don't want to do this."

"Oh, but I do, Edward," she laughed bitterly. "And by no means should you get it twisted, Edward, I signed on for one night, one fucking night! And that's it! You don't get to control my fucking life anymore. I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear from you. I don't want to _know_ you!"

Rubbing her belly lovingly, Isabella's features softened, but the edge to her tone remained. "Aside from these beautiful, innocent babies growing inside of me,_ you_ are dead to me!"

Glaring she said, "I'll call you when they're born, until then, don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out! Goodbye, Edward." Isabella turned her back on me, and stared out of the balcony doors.

Picking my battles, I reached for my laptop bag on the couch, and extracted the manila folder containing the crisp white documents, which would give me the upper hand, from inside.

Dropping the folder on the coffee table, I caused Isabella to jump at the loud slapping sound. "If I were you, Isabella, I would read page nine, paragraph twelve of the document _you_ signed before I made any rash decisions. I didn't get where I am in life by not covering my ass."

Before heading to the door, I decided to leave her with a little bit of advice. "Please don't force my hand, Isabella, because this is one battle, you will _not_ win. Whether you like or not, I _will_ be a part of this pregnancy... from start to finish." I spared her one last glance before turning to leave.

_If looks could kill... I would most definitely be dead!_


	138. Chapter 138

**AN: Unbeta'd so please be kind! Didn't want to make you wait any longer, life has been krazi!**

* * *

**Chapter 138**

**_B_**

_"I am by no means proud of the things that I've done." _

_"I know it doesn't excuse my behavior, Isabella, but I was desperate."_

_"I know what I did was wrong, Isabella..."_

Covering my ears, I fought with my conscience to turn my mind off.

The voices…

The words...

_His_ words...

God, please, make it stop!

_"Yes, Isabella, I love you."_

"He loves me," I whispered through trembling lips. Tears cascading down my cheeks, I couldn't, for the life me, reconcile those words in my head. "Edward loves me..."

_"Is it really that bad?"_

Was it?

I mean, my children could do so much worse than having Edward Cullen as a father.

Pulling a throw blanket over my head, I attempted to shut out the world, and hide away from all my problems.

And boy did I have problems, a major one being that goddamn manila folder, taunting me, from its prominent place of glory on my coffee table. I could tell by his tone before he left that I had pushed Edward too far. There was something in that folder that had the potential to hurt me.

Of that, I was sure.

Only thing was, I couldn't bring myself to look at it.

Deep down inside, I knew that avoiding the very large elephant in the room wasn't exactly the mature thing to do on my part. But, I just couldn't take any more, not today at least. My world had been spun out on its axis with the revelation of my pregnancy and Edward's betrayal. Though, that's not what had me terrified at the moment. The thing that scared me the most was... my _feelings _for Edward.

My head and my heart were involved in a mighty battle, and I had no idea who would win.

A part of me was flattered that a man like Edward Cullen would go through such great lengths to have a child with me. "He chose me! Out of all the women in the world, _he chose me_!" Despite my inner-turmoil, the corners of my mouth lifted at the thought of actually _meaning_ something to Edward.

The voices continued to plague me, causing my head to pound.

_"Does the thought of us being together, raising a child together, repulse you that much?"_

_"The truth?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"I hate you, Edward Cullen; I wish we never met."_

Blasphemy!

_Every single fucking word that fell from my lips was a goddamn lie!_

I could only imagine the look on his face as I spoke those cruel and evil words. I could only imagine because, I couldn't look him eye while I lie to him.

I was the lowest type of scum.

_I was a fucking coward!_

My life was a clusterfuck, and I had no idea how to set things right.

Was it possible to feel equal parts love and hate for the same person?

I hated Edward for what he'd done to me, but at the same time, I had never loved a man more, and I was certain, that I never would.

No matter what was in that folder, or what Edward had done...

Monster or not, I would still love him.

_What kind of person did that make me? _


	139. Chapter 139

**Chapter 139**

**_B_**

_"And I. Don't. Want. You. Here!"_

_"You don't get to control my fucking life anymore!" _

_"I don't want to see you!" _

_"I don't want to hear from you!" _

_"I don't want to know you!" _

_"Edwardddd..." _I woke with a start, heart racing and drenched in sweat. My throat burned from screaming, and my body ached from thrashing wildly throughout the night.

_Five days..._

_Five long and painful days…_

_And..._

_Four nights..._

Five long days and four torturously even longer nights, that's how long it had been since I found out that I was pregnant, and Edward walked out of my life.

_The best and worst day of my life was all rolled into one._

The nightmares were just an added bonus to the hell I was currently living in.

They were quickly becoming a part of my daily_ and_ nightly routine. Who am I kidding, any time I closed my eyes for more than sixty seconds, the dreams were there.

Groaning, I rolled out of bed in search of a much needed shower. I'd taken to sleeping in the guest bedroom, only after the couch turned against me. My back hurt like a sonofabitch anytime I slept on it for more than three hours. You'd think that three thousand dollars would buy you a better night's sleep these days.

Five days ago, I had no idea that I was pregnant, but now, I was reminded of my condition at every turn. My energy depleted rather quickly, my boobs and my back seem to ache constantly, and I seemed to be equal parts ravenous and nauseous twenty-four hours a day.

While the water heated, I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

I'd changed...

My body was showing signs of pregnancy.

_Dear God, I seemed to have sprouted a pouch overnight,_ I thought as I caressed my slightly swollen abdomen.

In a matter of a week my body had changed drastically. My breasts looked much fuller, and my nipples were a shade darker than their usual dusty rose. Touching my erect nipples, I hissed at their sensitivity. "Hmm..." I hummed quietly to myself. The sensation shot straight to my core, and a familiar ember started to burn.

Staring into the empty, sunken brown eyes of the girl I once knew, I was instantly repulsed by their dark circles, her chapped lips, and her greasy un-kept hair. I was a God awful mess.

I lost more than Edward; five days ago, I lost a piece of myself.

It took me almost two days to leave the couch for more than just the bathroom and food. And when I did finally find the will to get up and relocate, I still couldn't bear to sleep in my bedroom. There were too many memories of _him_.

_Us... _

All the intimate moments we shared.

Every inch of that room held memories of Edward Cullen. His scent not only permeated the air, but it was permanently embedded into the every piece of fabric in that room. Call me crazy, but I swore, the one time that I _did_ go in there, I could still hear his voice. So, after running in to get a few essentials, I closed the door.

_Call me a masochist, but I never wanted his scent to fade._

Closing my eyes, so that I could no longer see _her_, I let my hands roam over my changing body. Since I had been avoiding the shower, this was the first time I'd touched myself; it felt _different, _but yet the same. My pussy still tingled as I cupped my heavy breasts, but the touch... it was all wrong. The hands were too small and the touch was too hesitant, too soft.

When my fingers glided across my needy pussy, my breath hitched in my chest. My eye popped open, and I glared at the wide-eyed reflection staring back at me. "What are you doing? Do you think that you can replace _him_? Do you think that your tiny, insignificant hands can ever make you feel the way _he _did?"

Shocked at my own word harsh and cruel words, I balled my hands into fists, and got in the shower. The endless torrent of tears never ceased as I thoroughly scrubbed myself clean. By the time I was finally finished abusing my skin and getting the knots out of my hair, I was exhausted.

_Note to self... never go five days without washing my hair again!_

Dressed in nothing but a pair of boy shorts and one of Edward's silky-soft Gucci dress shirts, I plopped down on the couch with several cartons of Chinese takeout and bottle of Oceanspray white cranberry and strawberry juice.

_This_ was quickly becoming a pattern.

_What?_

_I'm a masochist; it's what we do!_


	140. Chapter 140

**Chapter 140**

**_B_**

_Two weeks later..._

My cell phone vibrating on the side table brought me back to the here and now.

Routine was the name of the game, and I had become one of its star players.

_School..._

_Home..._

_The market, when I got low on JollyTime popcorn, Hershey's Drops, Gogurts, and Simply Lemonade... _

_Don't knock it till you've tried it!_

Oh yeah, and I forgot... my daily texts from a certain Mr. Cullen.

Despite the two gas heaters warming the balcony, a shiver still ran through my body at the thought of him. It had been three weeks since I'd last laid eyes on Edward, but he _still _had to power to make my entire body react, especially my heart.

_Edward Cullen had successfully ruined me for all other men._

Pulling my robe tighter against my body, I cursed the slight tremble in my hand as I reached for the phone. Closing my eyes, I counted to twenty before opening the message.

**Good Morning Beautiful, I hope that you and the little ones are well this morning, I love you. – E**

In spite of all my doubts and fears, I smile at his thoughtfulness. I miss his attentiveness and all the affection Edward use to show me.

We'd only been together for a short time, but, somehow, our lives had woven together seamlessly. Those memories... feelings were what kept me from reading what was in that damn contract. I didn't want to end up hating Edward any more than I already did.

And regardless of _how_ it happened,_ our_ _love_ had created these two beautiful little miracles growing inside me. "And, for that, I will always be grateful to you, Edward." Cupping my abdomen, I stared out into the foggy New York skyline.

I'd yet to respond to any of the messages, but that didn't stop Edward from texting me periodically throughout the day. My phoned buzzed again, causing me to jump. Clutching my chest, I willed my racing heart to slowdown.

_I've got to stop zoning out all the time,_ I thought as I reached down to retrieve my phone that had fallen to the floor.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes at my silliness. "_What_ am I going to with you, Edward Cullen?" Though rhetorical in nature, the question was forever at the forefront of my mind, causing the gaping hole in my chest to bleed.

Looking down I was fully prepared to see another text from Edward, only to widen my eyes in shock when I read the words that seem to be screaming from the screen.

**Time's up, Isabella... I'm getting off the elevator now. BTW… don't bother getting up, I've got a key! – Rose**

_Oh shit!_

_Mama Rose was on the warpath; you're in trouble now, Isabella!_

_Ha! Tell me something I don't already fucking know!_


	141. Chapter 141

**Chapter 141**

**_B_**

Cleverly, I had managed to keep my overprotective, ever-the-worrier, pseudo big sister/parent at bay for a week before her wonderful husband whisked her away for a six night/seven day cruise to Cozumel, Mexico.

Lady Luck continued to smile my way when Rose called to say that they were flying out to Seattle to meet up with Tanya and Alice. The twins had gone out to an annual celebration held by their dad's family and wanted to spend a few extra days on the west coast. Knowing the Pacific Northwest was the last place I'd ever want to go, none of them bothered inviting me.

_It was what I like to call a win-win situation. _

And since I had mastered the art of lying during phone calls, and sprucing myself up during facetime chats, they were none the wiser. However, I imagine that my dear friend is here to collect on my promise to _fill her in_ when she got back.

Hell, I didn't even know they were back yet.

Anyway, I guess today was it was time to pay up on that foolish slip of the tongue.

Thank God, I was having one of my better days.

I didn't even flinch when I heard the door slam, I just simply yelled from the balcony. "There's water for tea in the kettle on the stove, and, if you want coffee, you're gonna have to make it your damn self!" Grumpily, I picked up my own cup of lukewarm tea and took a sip.

_Damn, I miss drinking coffee..._

Appearing in the doorway with a steaming cup of java, Rose gave me her signature bitchbrow. "Damn, B, what crawled up your ass? I've been gone for months and you don't even have a pot of coffee waiting for me?" Placing her hand on her hip, Rose pinned me with a mock glare. "Self-service? _Pfft_... Now is that anyway to treat your guests?"

Bored with her theatrics, I let out a loud yawn before speaking. "First of all, Ms. Divalicious, you are not a guest. And secondly, I think a fucking three thousand dollar Jura espresso and coffee maker is a few steps above _self-service_." I sat back with a huff, not at all surprised by my mini-meltdown.

_Fucking hormones!_

_My shit was all over the map these days._


	142. Chapter 142

**Chapter 142**

**_B_**

"Well," Rose huffed, clutching her chest in mock horror. "_Good morning to you too, Ma'am_," she quipped. Sitting sideways on the chaise beside me, Rose took a minute to _ooo_ and _ahh_ over her delicious cup of coffee. "So Little Missy, what's got your panties in such a bunch? Is it your period? Eddie boy scared at the sight of a little blood?" Her blond head fell back as she let out a deep throaty chuckle.

"Ughhh… _Rose,_" I lamented, cheeks aflame at her casual mention of Edward and sex. "That is so fucking gross! And no, I'm not on my period." As if to solidify my statement, the twins chose that moment to reject their breakfast. I took off like a flash, making it to the hall bathroom by the skin of my teeth.

_Jesus, this is nasty!_ I thought. _I will never get used to this part of being pregnant._

"Christ, Bella," Rose said while holding back my hair. "Are you still having problems with your stomach? Have you gone back to Dr. Gerundy? Do I need to take you to a specialist?" Between Rose's twenty questions and the queasy feeling still churning in my stomach, I was starting to get a headache.

"Rose..." I moaned in between gagging and puking.

"Bella, I think you may need to go to the hospital, there could be something seriously wrong with you."

Seeing the panic in her ocean-blue eyes, I knew I had to come clean, and set her mind at ease. Well, as easy as it will be knowing that I'm eighteen and preggers with not one but two fucking babies. Just like me not to do shit halfway.

When I was sure that I would blow chunks all over Rose's Jimmy Choo boots, I moved to the sink to rinse my mouth out. Once my breath was minty fresh, I reached for the tie on my robe. Pulling at the belt, I stood absolutely motionless as the sides fell away, revealing my _oh-so-noticeable _baby bump.

Tugging self-consciously at the tiny tank top that was barely containing my ample bosom, and doing nothing to hide my stomach, I felt like a piece of meat as Rose's eyes took in every inch of my newly formed torso.

Wrapping my arms protectively around my mid-section, I took a step back when Rosalie's eyes narrowed into slits. I don't know what I thought she was doing when she marched out of the bathroom, and I was too afraid to follow her out. My fight or flight instincts kicked in and I pushed the door, leaving just a small crack that could be shut at the first sign of danger.

After what seemed like an eternity and Rose hadn't returned, my nosey ass went in search of her. I didn't have to go far, because as soon as I turned the corner into the living room, there she was, pacing back and forth with her phone to her ear and fire in her eyes. Glaring at me, she shouted into the receiver. "Edward Cullen, what the fuck have you done? I am going to fucking castrate you!"

Holy shit, I was going to have to do some serious damage control.

I may have been angry with Edward right now, but I certainly didn't want any harm to come to his dick!

I happen to be very fond of that appendage.

_What?_

_Haven't you every hated somebody, but still loved their shoes?_

_Same fucking difference..._


	143. Chapter 143

**Chapter 143**

**_B_**

It took some doing, but I managed, after, _a painful impromptu shopping trip,_ to talk Rose out of castrating Edward. The conversation was painful, but not overtly so. After having hours of complaining of starvation, and about fifty – give or take a few – bathroom breaks, Rose finally relented and we stopped for lunch.

In between my multiple_ foodgasms_, Rose and I talked.

"Bella," Rose said, putting down her fork. She waited until I looked up to continue speaking. "Not that it makes me want him any less, but are you _really_ happy about this?" Letting her eyes drift down to my not-so-tiny baby bump, "Twins, that's a lot, Bella. I mean, you've just started school."

Lowering her voice to a menacing whisper, Rose pinned me with a serious stare. "Isabella Marie Swan, you _will _graduate! Charlie may no longer be with us, but I'll be damned if I let his dream for you go unfulfilled."

Instantly, at the mention of my father's name, I began to cry. From the beginning, Rose and Em encouraged me to talk to them about my father and the life we once shared together. They helped me keep all the _good_ memories of my childhood and my father alive. I loved how they always seemed to talk about him as if they _knew_ him.

_And they did, through me..._

Moving to my side, Rosalie pulled me into her arms. "Oh, Sweetie, please don't cry. You know that Emmett and I are here for you. And you also have Ali, Tan, Esme, and Carlisle... Oh shit, Esme!" Rose gasped through tears of her own.

She looked down at me with excitement shining in her blue tear-stained eyes. "What?" I asked, blushing at her stare.

"Esme is going to be over-the-moon with she finds out that she's going to be a grandmother. And, it also takes the heat off of Emmett and me to procreate," Rosalie joked before pulling me into a tight hug. I could tell that she was genuinely happy for me; it felt good to know that I had my _family_ in my corner.

_In the light of day, things didn't look so bad after all._


	144. Chapter 144

**Chapter 144 **

**_B_**

After some convincing and a promise to call as soon as I woke up, Rosalie dropped me and my packages off at the front door with Harry, the afternoon concierge. By the time Harry delivered me and my packages – as per Rose's orders – to my front door, I was exhausted.

Leaving the bags for later, I headed straight to the guestroom, stripping as I went. Wrapped in another one of Edward's dress shirts and a pair of boyshorts, I melted into the mattress. A long yawn escaped my lips, and I was slowly fading when my phone vibrated indicating I had a text.

Knowing that Rose would just come back over here if I didn't answer her, I cracked an eye while reaching for the phone. With a click of a few buttons, I was surprised at what I was met with.

**B – Thank you, Isabella! I know I didn't deserve it, but thank you for preserving my relationship with my family. Emmett showed up to kill, but something ****_you_**** said, made Rosalie call off the hit... I'm here when you're ready. Please call me. We need to talk. – E**

_So much for my nap!_

Sighing, I threw the covers back, and headed to the living. "Time to put your big girl panties on, B," I said, giving myself a little pep talk as I padded down the hallway.

As much as I wanted to do the teenage heartbreak thing, and hide myself away, pigging out on ice cream, watching chick flicks, and ignoring Edward completely, I couldn't. I may have still been a teenager, but my life was anything but normal. I was pregnant. And not by some silly, pimply-faced teenage boy either. No, I had to take shit to a whole other level and get knocked-up by a thirty-seven year old married billionaire. Edward was a very influential and powerful man, who, with a simple head nod could take everything away from me, _including_ my children.

Edward, not only had the power to break me, but it would kill me if he took my children and kept them away from me.

With trembling hands, I reached for the folder and turned directly to the aforementioned page.

**I, Isabella Marie Swan, hereby agree that should any children be the direct result of this consummation to remain in New York permanently and share joint custody with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. The child/children will reside with both parents under the same roof until as such time as the child/children reach the age of 18. I, Isabella Marie Swan, also agree to inform Edward Anthony Masen Cullen of any and all doctor's appointments, and any pertinent information concerning the child/children.**

**Failure to comply with the above agreement will automatically terminate my rights to the child/children, and I, Isabella Marie Swan will immediately release the child/children into the care of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen rendering this document null and void. Any and all monetary or proprietary exchanges brought on by this document will be returned forthwith in their entirety.**

With each word I read, my understanding became clearer. If I didn't play Edward's little sick and twisted game of house, I was going to lose my children. My grip faltered and the crisp white sheets of paper scattered about the floor haphazardly.

_I'm gonna to be sick!_

I made to commode by the skin of my teeth before the lunch I consumed earlier came spewing from my body. Dear God, it was worse than I thought. Falling in a heap on the floor, I rested my head on the cool porcelain rim. Unknowingly, I had initialed each and every one of those boxes. Foolishly, I agreed to give up my baby without even realizing what I'd done.

I was a goddamn fool to think that Edward was some kind of Prince Charming, and I was Cinderella.

_What the fuck was I going to do?_

_I do you even began to fight a battle that's meant for you to lose?_

_How do you get your soul back once you've sold it to the devil?_

_Cause that's exactly what I'd done the day I fell into bed with Edward Cullen!_


	145. Chapter 145

** Chapter 145**

**_E_**

Walking out of that door, leaving Isabella and my babies behind, when all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and celebrate the moment, was by far the hardest thing I'd ever had to do in my life. It wasn't without effort that I made it to my car before breaking down.

Sitting behind the wheel, I had a complete and total meltdown. Huge angry tears cascaded down my cheeks as I punched the steering wheel of my car in anger. I was a man dangerously close to the edge.

I was losing control!

No, I'd already lost control!

Honestly, I never really believed I had it in the first place.

And I had the great and powerful Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr. to thank for that.

Even from the grave, that motherfucker was still ruining my goddamn life.

Case in point, my parting words to Isabella.

My stomach roiled as those toxic words replayed themselves in my head.

_"Please don't force my hand, Isabella, because this is one battle, you will not win. Whether you like or not, I will be a part of this pregnancy... from start to finish."_

Christ, I sounded just like him; it couldn't have any been better if he said them himself.

How could I be so fucking stupid?

What the fuck was I thinking trying to force Isabella to stay with me?

My girl's way too fucking stubborn and independent to be forced into anything she didn't want to do. And, although, I was being a real dick right now, that was one of the main things about her that I loved. Along with her loyalty, and fierce protectiveness over the people she loves.

"Way to go, Edward," I said, staring into my rearview mirror. "You really fucked this one up didn't you? You may have possibly lost the only woman who ever loved your dumb ass."

Instantly, I clutched my chest, a sudden sharp pain had me wheezing and gasping for breath. The very thought of never seeing, holding, or loving Isabella again had my stomach churning.

Throwing open the driver's side door, I heaved, spilling the meager contents of my stomach all over the pavement. When there was nothing left, I rinsed my mouth and tried to clean up as best I could.

I don't know how long I sat there just staring at nothing, but by the time I pulled out of the parking garage, night had already fallen. Too ashamed to do it in person, I called the front desk concierge and informed them of the mess I'd made in the parking structure. I felt numb and empty the farther I got away from them. My breaths came in short pants as a huge, crushing weight sat on my chest.

_Is this what it feels like before you die?_


	146. Chapter 146

**Chapter 146**

**_E_**

Not knowing where else to go, I headed back to Cullen-Masen to spend the night in my office. I'd already put the house Carmen and I once shared on the market, so there was nowhere else really for me to go. And, to be honest, I wouldn't have gone there anyway. If I couldn't be with Isabella and my babies, I didn't want to be anywhere.

After drowning my sorrows in a half bottle of whiskey, I began removing the cushions from the couch; it doubled as a very discreet and high-end sleeper sofa. There was plenty of room and it was comfortable enough for me to stretch out, but, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get comfortable.

_The pillow was too firm. _

_The mattress was too soft. _

_The sheets were cold and itchy against my skin. _

_The scent was all wrong. _

_Fuck!_

_This whole situation was all so very wrong!_

Whoever said that 'you never miss your water until your well runs dry' was a smart sonofabitch!

With my hands buried in my hair and my elbows resting on my knees, I sat on the edge of the bed. And, for a second time in as many hours, tears that could rival any waterfall slid down my cheeks and angry, hurt sobs reverberated from my chest.

_Officially, I was a fucking mess!_

I missed her!

Them...

With every fiber of my goddamn being, I missed Isabella and the babies growing in her belly.

Flashes of us in bed at night, Isabella snuggled tight to my side reading aloud quietly on her iPad while I studied files, and case notes. The subtle whistle of the words passing through her teeth and the feel of her warm, sweet breath as it fanned across my skin, I shuddered remembering the way it felt.

_Why had I been so fucking stupid?!_

Desperate and destitute, I turned to the _only_ person I could trust. Feeling like a puppet on a string, my fingers went through the motion of dialing the number. Never had I clung to the sound of a ringing the way I did in that moment.

Please, God, let him pick up the phone.

My lungs burned from lack of air, but I could not, _would not,_ give in until he answered the phone. And, just as I thought the waiting would kill me, his smooth baritone voice came across the line. "Edward, why are you calling so late?" he asked with a tenor of worry to his voice. "Is everything alright?"

Sucking in a big gulp of air, I managed to choke out, "Dad! Dad I fucked up! Tell me what to do, _please_! I can't lose them!" He may give me the ass whipping of a lifetime, but Carlisle would know exactly what to do.

A guy didn't stay happily married to the love of his life for thirty-seven years and not know some shit. The circumstances fucking sucked, but it was nice knowing that no matter what I'd done, I could always count on my father to be there for me.

_Take that Grandfather, you evil piece of shit!_


	147. Chapter 147

**Chapter 147**

**_E_**

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," my father yelled. "What the fuck have you done? Your mother and I did not raise you to be this way. Do you realize that you could go to jail for what you've done? Giving Bella those shots and making her sign some stupid ass contract? What possessed you to _do _something like that?" In all my years of living, I'd never witnessed my father so angry.

Feeling the like the question was rhetorical, I stayed quiet while Carlisle continued his rant. "You do know that she can take the babies and leave the state, and there wouldn't be a goddamn thing that you could do about it don't you?"

"She couldn't," I bristled at the thought of such a heinous act.

"She could, and she _should_ after what you've done! And I have a mind to help her leave your stupid ass; even though it would _kill _your mother and me not to be able to watch our grandchildren grow up," he threatened, pinning me with a glare. "That farce of a contract you had her sign would do nothing but land you in jail for soliciting sex. It's fucking prostitution, Edward!"

"What?" I asked not believing what I'd just heard.

This is not going how I planned!

I thought he was going to be on my side, not pointing out what a fucking asshole I was.

_Tell me something I don't know!_

_I need advice on how to fix this, not a play-by-play of how I fucked up!_

"Damn it, Edward," my father groaned, snapping me back to attention. "For someone so smart, you can be so fucking stupid at times. Think about it, son, You. Paid. Her. M-O-N-E-Y For. Sex. You fucking idiot!_ That_ is the very definition of prostitution! I've got a mind to kick your ass, and then call your mother. Of course, knowing this would break her heart."

_Shit!_

_When he put it like that..._

_I didn't fucking deserve Isabella!_


	148. Chapter 148

**Chapter 148**

**_E_**

For the past hour and a half, Carlisle had been pacing back and forth in front of my desk, scolding me as if I was still a small boy again

Trust me; it was working, because I felt less than one goddamn foot tall. "Dad, I..."

"Don't fucking_ dad_ me, boy," Carlisle snapped, cutting me off before I even had a chance to get started. "There is nothing you can say to me that will justify what you did to Isabella. I'm ashamed to call you my son right now, Edward." Unexpectedly, Carlisle smacked me on the back of the head.

"Ouch! That fucking hurt, Dad," I mumbled, tucking my chin to my chest in embarrassment.

Of course, after everything I'd admitted to doing, I was more than ashamed to be me as well. Though it took a lot of damn guts to sit there and tell Carlisle how I manipulated, deceived, and lied to Isabella, I was glad I did. If anyone would know how to clean up this colossal shitstorm up I'd created, it would be my dad.

Sitting on the edge of my desk, Carlisle crossed his arms over his chest, and his feet at the ankles. With his shoulders sagging and a look of utter defeat adorning his face, Carlisle resembled a man much older than his fifty-nine years. "You know," he said in a much calmer tone. "I blame myself for this."

"Wh... what?" I stuttered. "No, Dad, this is all on me! I did this! Not you, not mom, not Em... _me,_ I'm the one that fucked up!" I couldn't let him take the blame for something that _I _did. "My need to control, selfishness, and need to use people as my personal pawns in some twisted game of chess, was the reason we're here, so don't you dare blame yourself for my stupidity." By the time my little rant ended I was gasping for air.

"Don't you see, Edward," my dad asked, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "What you just said proves my point. That's not you talking, son; it's your grandfather. Every word of it was straight out of my father's playbook. I should have never let him have so much input and influence in your life. Emmett was a rebel, but at least he was able to escape your grandfather's influence. You, on the other hand," Carlisle sighed, running a hand roughly through his hair. "You were easily influenced, molded by him; it was as if he trying to get back at me, by cloning you after him."

At his words, my breath left me in a whoosh.

_Could my grandfather really have done all this to get back at my father?_

_This was a lot to take in..._


	149. Chapter 149

**Chapter 149**

**_E_**

"No, Dad..." I said, getting choked up at the way he was beating himself up over this. "_I _was the one who allowed grandfather to rule over me. I'm the one who didn't have the balls to stand up to him, not you."

"No, son," Carlisle said, shaking his head from side to side. "Ever since you were a little boy, my father had his sights set on you. I remember the day you were born; it was one of the proudest of my life. The only thing marring that day was the words my father said to me as he looked down at your sleeping form."

Pain flashed through my father's troubled blue eyes, and I swear I saw him shiver at the memory. "I was sitting in the windowsill of your mother's room when my mother and father walked in. Your grandfather was never accepting of Esme's and my relationship, so he completely ignored her and headed straight over to where we were I sat with you in the rocking chair. My mother, ever the doormat, just hung back in the doorway, not saying a word."

Instantly, Carlisle's demeanor changed, almost as if he was reliving that very painful memory. "Well, son," he said, sounding eerily like my dead grandfather. "Let me have a look at the boy. Albeit, begrudgingly, I removed your blankets and allowed him to see you."

Pulling in a shuddering breath, Carlisle continued. "Son, father said when you looked him in the eye and didn't waiver, you've done well, I can't wait to show my grandson the ropes. I'm going to groom him to takeover Cullen-Masen one day. Clapping me on the back he continued, finally, you've done something right." Sighing, Carlisle looked me in the eye and said, "I should have known then that he would try to succeed with you where he failed with me. And I allowed it."

"What are you talking about, Dad?" I asked feeling confused.

"Edward, everything my father did to you was meant for me. From the college you attended, right down to woman you married. Edward Jr. had a hand in all of it. You were his golden child." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Carlisle huffed. "Hell, I don't even think he came to the hospital when Emmett was born. He had you, he didn't need him."

"At first, I didn't think anything of it, because I was just happy to have him off my back for once. But the more influence he started to have over you, the more you started to change. And I was too weak to stand up to him. I'm sorry, son."

Carlisle's apology was so sincere and heartfelt.

My father really felt that he had let me down, when it was me who allowed my grandfather to continue to manipulate me all these years. Especially, once I entered adulthood. But the truth was I liked being the _great and powerful_, Edward Cullen Jr.'s grandson. I liked the way men cowered and women nearly threw themselves at my feet, _just_ because of who my grandfather was. That was, until I met _her_. Isabella changed me, for the better. And none of that mattered anymore.

Who gave a rat's ass who my grandfather was!

That sonofabitch was roasting in hell somewhere!

No longer would I allow him the satisfaction of ruling over my life.

With that realization in mind, I turned to my fathered and begged him with tears in my eyes to tell me what to do. "I can't lose her, Dad. Please... tell me what to do to get Isabella back."

Wrapping his arms around me, Carlisle gave me a tight squeeze. "We'll get through this together, Son. I've seen the way Bella looks at you, and, it may not feel like it now, but she really does love you."

Pulling back, I looked him in the eye. "How do you know?"

Grinning for the first time in three hours, my father let out a knowing chuckle. "Because it's the same way your mother looks at me."

Holy fuck!

_I hope he's right, and my girl is willing to give me another chance!_


	150. Chapter 150

**Chapter 150**

**_E_**

**B – Good morning beautiful, just wanted to check in on you and babies. Love you! – E **

And so it began my morning routine, the cycle was vicious.

And, usually, it ended in the same every time, with me waiting for an answer that would never come.

Yet, I couldn't stop myself from believing in our love.

Hoping that, one day, Isabella would see that I was sincere and give me another chance.

"Mr. Cullen," Victoria, my trusted assistant's voice sounded through the intercom. "Mr. Volturi is here to see you. Do you need a minute, or would you like me to show him in?"

Lowering my feet from the desk, I straightened my tie before answering. "No, Victoria, I don't need a minute, show him in, please."

I'd waited long enough.

If I was going to get my girl back... my family back, I was going to have to put my money where my fucking mouth is. Isabella is not going to give me the time of day unless I make a gesture of good faith first. Carlisle's the one who gave me the idea when we talked a few weeks ago. It's hard to believe that it had been nearly a month and a half since I'd seen the beautiful mother of my children.

_Held her in my arms..._

_Kissed her sweet, pillowy-soft lips..._

_Buried myself deep inside her warm folds..._

_Fuck!_

_I needed to see her!_

I was having some serious withdrawals.

Unable to stop myself from doing so, I sent her one last text before getting up to greet Aro.

**B – I know I said I'd give you time, but baby we ****_need_**** to talk about this... ****_us_****. - E **

Staring at my phone with bated breath, I cursed quietly when there was no reply.

Out of options, I decided that I was going to see her. Whether she wanted to or not, Isabella would talk to me today.

**B – I'm sorry baby, I can't take this anymore. Please... call me – E **

"Edward," Aro's smooth baritone greeted me from the door.

"Aro, come in," I replied, pulling my eyes away from the screen of my phone.

_They say, 'you have to give a little to get a little', well, for Isabella, I planned to give up everything..._


	151. Chapter 151

**Chapter 151**

**_E_**

Pushing off my desk, I reached out and shook the hand Aro offered me. Agitated with the situation I'd created and Isabella's lack of response, I got right to the point. "Were you able to get the papers I asked for drawn up this morning?"

Shifting from one foot to the other, Aro looked a bit apprehensive. "Edward," he said, holding up a hand. "I would have to advise you against what you are doing; it's not wise, Sir."

"I don't need your damn advice, Aro," I snapped, losing control. "And last time I checked, I was the one paying your fucking salary. So, _if_ or _when, _I _need _your advice, I'll fucking pay for it. Now," sitting back behind my desk, "Do. You. Have. The. Papers I asked for?" I asked again slower than the first time.

Grudgingly, Aro extended the folder containing the documents I had him draw up. "Thank you," I said rather tersely. My patience was quickly wearing thin with him.

Flipping open the document, I gave it a cursory glance to make sure everything was in order. "Err… hem..." Aro noisily cleared his throat. "I know it's none of my business, but, Edward..." he paused when I glared daggers at him.

Swallowing thickly, he somewhat bravely continued on. "What you're giving her is... is... it's absurd, Edward! How can you be sure that she won't call your bluff? Are you really willing to risk everything? For a _girl?_ She's merely a child, incapable of..."

"Aro, if you know what's good for you, you will _stop_ talking," I hissed low and menacing. Pausing for dramatic effect, I casually laid the open folder across my desk.

Rising to my full six foot five inches, I planted my hands in the center of my desk, bringing me practically face-to-face with Aro. "Not that I have to answer to you, Aro, but _yes_, Isabella is worth fucking _everything _to me and then some. And, I expect you to neither _agree with_ nor _understand_ my decision, but you _will_ respect the goddamn six figures that I pay you! Now collect your check for the services you've rendered from Victoria and get the fuck out of my office!"

Angered beyond belief and at my wits end, I picked up my phone, and I sent Isabella one last text.

**B – Isabella, but if I don't hear from you by 5 o'clock today, I'm coming over. I know I fucked, but baby please… let me make this right. I ****_need _****to make this right. I love you and our babies more than life itself. – E **

I was tired of these childish games, tired of spending night after night away from my family. The fact that Emmett showed up the other day with a box of Cuban cigars and a bottle of Maker's Mark, and not to kick my ass proved that she still loved me.

Isabella didn't owe me a goddamn thing, but she still kept my secret. Somewhere deep inside, she has to still love me. And I plan to hold on to that tiny shred of hope. I planned to do or give up whatever it took to win back my girl. And I vow to never fuck up again!

_One way or another, Isabella and I would talk._

_Today!_


	152. Chapter 152

**AN: Well, Mayuri love cullens, your wish is my command. Here's your update Ma'am! I hope you and everyone else enjoys! Just want to take a minute to thank all of you for your love and support of my story. We are nearing the end for these two, so let's go out with a bang, shall we!**

* * *

** Chapter 152 **

**_B_**

I don't know how long I stayed on the floor of the bathroom, but by the time I pulled myself up to rinse my mouth out, my legs were tingling with sleep.

Never in my wildest dreams did I think Edward would threaten to legally take my children from me if I didn't bow to his will. I was at a loss as for what to do. Instantly, my fight or flight instinct kicked in.

Looking at the clock, my heart sank to my feet. There was no way that I could get to the bank in time to withdraw the amount of money that I would need to get away.

Now what the fuck am I going to do?

_Run?_

_Where Bella?_

_You've got no one and nowhere to go!_

_It's not like last time; you have more than just you to think about this time!_

_You're pregnant with twins..._

Thankfully, my good sense overrode my bad judgment.

Running was not an option this time.

No matter how fucked up it was right now, my life was in New York. My family was in New York. And call me fucked up, but the man I loved, the father of my children was _in _New York. Time to put on my big girl panties and do something that – when it was just me – I was afraid to do... _fight_!

My phone vibrated on the coffee table, causing me to jump. I was surprised to see it was a text from Esme Cullen and Edward.

_Esme?_

**B – Hello Bella, this is Esme Cullen. Would you please call me as soon as possible? We need to talk. – E **

_What could she possibly want with me? _

As far as I knew, Rose and Emmett had promised to keep our secret until we were ready to share the news with the rest of the family. And I damn sure didn't think that Edward had told anybody I was pregnant. Especially, not with everything still up in the air concerning our relationship and the actual conception of the twins.

_So, again I wonder, what could Esme Cullen possibly want with me?_


	153. Chapter 153

**Chapter 153**

**_B_**

Esme and I weren't strangers, but we weren't exactly best friends either. She was always polite and cordial anytime I was in her home, but I always found myself keeping the beautiful and polished woman at arm's length. I just didn't feel like she would think I was good enough for her son.

Esme and Dr. Carlisle Cullen were two of the most beautiful people I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. The love they mutually shared with one another was evident in every touch, word, or glance that they gave each other. Honestly, until I met Edward's parents, I didn't really believe in love.

Could you blame me?

My history was not one filled with fairy tales and romance.

Sure, Charlie loved me, and treated me like a princess, but look at the women he found himself in love with. Renee stole away in the middle of the night while he and I slept, and Sue – conniving bitch – could have very well had a hand in his death. If that was what I had to look forward to, then I was destined for doom.

However, Carlisle and Esme made _being in love_ look as easy as breathing. Hell, even Emmett and Rosalie were good examples to live by. So, where did Edward and I go wrong?

Oh yeah, I remember... we entered into a fucking written agreement, right before he underhandedly injected me with fertility drugs, got me tipsy, and then fucked me without a condom on. And let's not forget that he also threatened to take away the results of the aforementioned debauchery if I didn't cooperate fully and just hand my life over to him.

_Yep, guess we were fucked from the get go!_

Turning my attention back to the phone when it vibrated again, I picked it up nervously, gasping when I saw who it was from.

_Esme..._

_Again..._


	154. Chapter 154

**Chapter 154**

**_B_**

Just as I'm about to read what she has to say, there's a sharp knock on the door. Knowing it could only be, one of my two favorite people, and since Rosalie had stopped by earlier; it could only be Emmett on the other side of my front door. I decide to put Esme on the backburner and go see what treats Emmett had snuck over to bring me today.

Em was always bringing me cookies and cannolis from Carlo's Bakery in Hoboken or my favorite strawberry flavored cheesecake from The Cheesecake Factory whenever he stopped over, and that was before he knew that I was pregnant. Now that I was eating for three, there was no telling _what_ or how much he'd sneak over to snack with me while Rose wasn't looking.

His excuse was he didn't feel right coming over here without something in hand to give me. Funny how he always managed to include a piece or two for himself, because his other motto was: one should never eat alone!

Of course, I knew the_ real_ reason behind all his sugary generosity. Rosalie wouldn't allow him to over indulge in sweets, so he used me as his accomplice. Rose said that too much sugar made Em hyper. Don't tell Emmett, but I tend to agree. Give the man two or three cannolis and he was like The Incredible Hulk on crack!

But nowadays, desperate times called for desperate measures. I had needs, and if putting up with Em's mild ADHD for an hour or so got me sugary goodness then I was willing to take one for the team.

_His secret was safe with me. _

Snatching the door open, I immediately asked for my treats. "What'd ya bring me, Emmy Bear?" I asked with wide-eyed excitement.

"I'm sorry to show up unannounced, but when you didn't respond to my text, I had the doorman let me up." Equally wide sage green eyes stared back at me.

_Holy shit, that's not Emmett!_

"Es... Esme..." I said in disbelief. "Wh... what are you doing here?" I stuttered. Automatically, my hands covered my abdomen protectively.

Instantly, the movement caught Esme's attention. "Bella..." Esme whispered, zeroing in on my obvious baby bump and my bulging breasts. "Is it true? Are you pregnant with my grandchildren?"

_Well fuck me!_

_This lady didn't beat around the bush!_

_I just hoped she isn't here to stake her son's claim on my children!_

_The fucking Cullen's were like roaches… they don't die, they multiply!_


	155. Chapter 155

**Chapter 155**

**_B_**

"Well..." She hesitated somewhat nervously. "May I come in?"

"Oh, oh... please..." I stumbled out of the way to allow her passage into my home. "Excuse me and my lack of manners. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, tea, lemonade, water maybe…" I was beyond nervous, trying to avoid the giant elephant in the room. Busying my hands would at least give me a few minutes to get my thoughts together.

Sensing my discomfort and need to leave the room, Esme nodded. "Some lemonade would be nice, dear thank you."

"Umm... ok. Please, make yourself at home and I'll be right back," I mumbled before scurrying off to the kitchen like a scared child.

Gripping the counter to keep myself upright with one hand, I rubbed my protruding belly with the other. My body was paralyzed with fear; it was one thing to think I could take on Edward, but it was a whole other story if all the Cullen's were involved.

Esme Cullen was the perfect New York socialite that ran in every influential circle there was. One snap of her fingers and a judge wouldn't hesitate to declare me unfit to raise these babies.

Rubbing my belly in slow soothing circles, I spoke quietly. "Mommy's scared," I whispered. "I love you so much, Thing One and Thing Two, I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"And if I have my way, you'll never have to."

"Esme," I gasped, knocking a glass off the counter in the process. The sound of the expensive crystal breaking into a million shards resonated throughout the room.

Nervously, I rushed to pick up the mess, and cut my hand in the process. "Shit," I hissed, as a searing pain shot through my hand and up my arm.

"Oh sweetheart," Esme lamented. "Let me take a look."

Before I could open my mouth to refuse, Esme had my hand in hers inspecting it delicately. "Oh dear, this is bad. I can't see how deep the cut is for all the blood."

Guiding me toward the sink, she turned on the faucet. My heart tightened, and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. This touch, it was so foreign to me. The way she expertly handled my wound without breaking a sweat had me thinking about all the times Charlie had to patch me after a fall; it also reminded me of what I missed growing up.

_A mother's touch..._

_A mother's love..._

Something my babies will never have to long for!

"Bella, I think you may need a few stitches."

"Bella..."

"Huh?" I asked, snapping back to attention. "I'm sorry, Esme, what did you say?"

"I said that you may need stitches," she repeated, applying pressure to a towel covering my hand.

Instantly, my guard went up.

What if she was just trying to prove what an unfit and careless person I am?

What if she used the little trip to the hospital against me?

No!

I wasn't going anywhere with her!

_Not now, not ever!_

"Thank you for your concern, Esme," I said a bit tersely while retracting my hand. "I'm sure it's fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get this mess cleaned up." Needing to put some space between us, I head toward the laundry room to get a broom and dustpan, leaving a gaping Esme behind.

_God, please don't let me pass out!_

_I can't stand the sight of blood!_


	156. Chapter 156

**Chapter 156**

**_B_**

A hand gripping my arm halted my movements. "Now wait just a minute young lady," Esme hissed through clenched teeth. "I have just about had it with your stubborn ass attitude." My mouth fell open in shock at hearing the very _prim _and _proper _Esme Cullen swear.

Not nearly through with her speech, Esme continued speaking. "Now, I do not profess to know, nor have I inquired of my children why your parents would let such a sweet, young, and innocent girl travel to such a big city all alone. However, _that _was of no consequence once I saw how much they all loved and cared for you. How much we _all _have come to love you!"

Esme's eyes softened as she reached up and cupped my cheek. I flinched away from her touch, but she was completely unfazed by my reaction. "Sweetheart, you can trust me," Esme said, with nothing but sincerity in her eyes. "I would never hurt you _or _my grandbabies..."

Once again, I felt overwhelmed by all the emotion her presence was evoking. That, coupled with the constant throbbing in my hand had me feeling lightheaded. My breathing picked up and I could feel myself begin to sway on my feet.

Jumping into action quickly, Esme grabbed a chair from the breakfast nook and eased me down into it. I could vaguely hear her speaking to someone, but I couldn't make out any of it. Everything sounded garbled, as if I was hearing it from underwater. "Bella... Bella..." was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	157. Chapter 157

**Chapter 157**

**_B_**

Tender touches and gentle kisses were pulling me from the haze.

_Those hands... _

_Those lips..._

_They could only belong to one person._

_Him..._

No!

I fought with the darkness, willing it to release me.

He can't be here!

Esme promised...

She said I could trust her!

When would I learn?

Charlie was gone, and I couldn't trust anyone.

_I have to get out of here!_

_I have to get as far away New York and the Cullen's as possible!_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was something weighing me down.

_"Let. Go."_ I struggled with my imaginary adversary, trying to break free. _"No! Let. Go!"_ I growled, behind closed eyes.

My limbs felt sluggish and lethargic; I wasn't sure if I was awake or dreaming, but, either way, I didn't like it. "Bella, please…" a familiar voice pleaded with me. "You've got to calm down, dear; this isn't good for you or the babies."

Despite my feelings of betrayal, I calmed down marginally. Until I heard _his_ voice, "I'm so sorry, Isabella." His voice was like the softest, warmest velvet that heated my body from the inside out. "Sweetheart, this all my fault, wakeup for me _please..._" The pain in his voice pricked my heart. And, of their own accord, my eyes fluttered open.

Once again, green mesmerized brown, and I felt like a little girl meeting her crush for the very first time. For a moment, I was unable to look away. But then I remembered why I hated him so much in the first place and made a move to back away. "Shit," I hissed when I put pressure on my hand. Looking down, I saw that my cut was now covered in white gauze and surgical tape. Lifting it to get a closer look, I was surprised when I heard Carlisle Cullen address me. "Sorry Kiddo, there wasn't much I could give you by way of pain medication since you're pregnant." Snapping my head in the direction his voice came from, I was shocked to not find Carlisle and Esme, but Rosalie and Emmett as well.

Shaking my head to clear the fog, I asked the burning question. "Wh... what are you all doing here?"

It was Rosalie who answered, coming over to sit next to me. "Where else do you think we'd be, Sweetie?" Rose asked, brushing a stand of wayward hair from my forehead. "When Carlisle told mom that it would take him at least thirty minutes to get to here, she called us to see if Emmett could come over and help get you to the sofa."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Esme apologized with tears in her eyes. "When you fainted, I was afraid you would fall out of the chair and hit your head, or worse, injure the babies somehow. I didn't know what else to do." The realization of what could have been hit her and a tiny sob escaped her lips as Carlisle drew her into a tight embrace.

"Thanks, Emmy Bear," I said bashfully, feeling the blush color my cheeks.

"Anytime, Belly Boo," Emmett boomed, throwing me a head nod. "I take my big brother and Uncle duties very seriously."

His words triggered another bout of unwanted emotion.

How could I ever think of leaving this wonderful motley crew of people?

Like it or not, they were my children's family.

_They were my family..._


	158. Chapter 158

**Chapter 158**

**_B_**

Everything was going smoothly, too smoothly in my opinion when out of the blue Edward asked if he could have a few moments alone with me. Caught up in the idea and the feeling of family, I hadn't even realized that he'd been sitting beside me rubbing soothing circles on top of my hand the entire time we'd been talking.

Not wanting to alarm anyone of our previous discord, I reluctantly agreed.

Immediately, everyone had somewhere they needed to be.

Hugs and kisses were passed around, and while Esme was in the kitchen collecting her things, Carlisle explained to me how to take care of my newly stitched hands. "The cut was pretty deep, Bella, so I had to suture it closed. You are the proud owner of five neon green stitches that just so happen to glow in the dark."

Shrugging his shoulders, he flashed that famous panty-dropping Cullen grin. "It was a sample that a Rep had given me the other day and I was dying to try them out, so don't flip out when you take your bandages off in a few days and your hand glows."

Bending down, he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Don't be afraid to give him hell, Bella," he winked. Then turning toward Edward, his eyes narrowed, "Remember what I said, Son. I won't hesitate to help her."

Lowering his eyes, Edward mumbled a quiet "Yes, Sir."

_Huh… that was odd._

_I wonder what he was talking about._

As soon as everyone was gone, the mood changed.

The air between us crackled.

The tension was so thick; you could practically reach out and touch it.

The big pink elephant in the room had somehow taken on a life of its own.

Wanting to get this over with, I was the first to speak. "Edward," I said, surprised my voice was so strong. "I will fight you to the death before I let you take my babies from me."

_There, I said it!_

_And I meant every fucking word!_

_I would die before I let him take my babies from me._

"Isabella," he started. "I..."

"Don't, Edward," I warned, gripping my aching chest when he used my given name. "You don't get to call me that anymore."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said, his words laced with remorse. "I just... well, I..." Running a hand through his unruly hair, he sighed. Picking up a manila folder that I hadn't noticed before, he handed it to me. "Here, this is for you."

Instantly, my hackles rose, and I was on the defensive. "Oh hell fucking no," I hissed. "I am not signing another damn contract! You railroaded me one time, but I'll be damned if I let you get away with it again. I am not some naïve fucking girl that you can keep taking advantage of!"

By this time I was pissed, and could feel myself getting heated. It took a few tries, but I was able to get to my feet, and start pacing. "You have fooled me for the last time, Edward Cullen. I don't care how much money and power you have; you are not stealing my children and turning them against me!"

"Bella, please..."

"Please my ass, do you honestly think I would trust you after what you did to me. No! Hell no! I'll get a lawyer and fight!" Turning, I pinned him with a glare. "I'll do it, Edward! I'll get a lawyer and tell him how you took advantage of me. How you tricked me into taking those shots and got me pregnant. Oh, and let's not forget that it was _on fucking purpose_!"

My chest was heaving and my eyes were wild. I probably resembled a mad woman.

Moving into my personal space, Edward shoved the envelope at me. "Goddamn it, Isabella, stop being so fucking stubborn and fucking read it!"

Shaken by his tone, I robotically reached out and took the folder.

_To say I was shocked at what I found inside would be a fucking understatement._

Turning, I regarded him with wide eyes. "Y... you're signing away your rights?" Still unable to believe what I was seeing, I asked, "You're giving me full custody?"

"Yes..." was all he said before turning away from me.

Was that a tear?

Surely I've died and am now having an out of body experience.

_Christ, could this day get anymore fucked up than it already is?_


	159. Chapter 159

**AN: OMG... there were some mixed reviews on the last chapter. You guys never cease to amaze me with your opinions. Seems as though the masses wants Bella to forgive Edward. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. I'm also glad that I can still throw in a shocker this late in the game. Lol! In other news, we are down to the final 6 chapters and then there will be a nice long Epi and maybe a futuretake to tie this baby all up. Thanks to everyone for taking this krazi ride with me!**

* * *

**Chapter 159**

**_E_**

This was the hardest fucking thing that I ever had to do in my life.

And, truthfully, it could come back to bite me in the ass if she called my bluff.

It was a risk, but one I'm willing to take.

Especially, if it meant I could make her smile again.

I watched with bated breath as the words printed on the page finally began to sink in.

I knew the moment she realized what I was doing, because her breath caught in her throat, and Isabella brought a trembling hand to her lips.

Turning slowly, Isabella regarded me with wide chocolate eyes. "Y... you're signing away your rights?" I could tell that she still didn't believe what she was seeing when she asked, "You're just going to _give_ me full custody? No fight... No questions asked..."

"Yes..." was all I said before turning away from her.

A lump the size of a goddamn basketball lodged itself in my throat, and one lone tear slid down my cheek.

My fucking heart shattered into a million pieces.

The ramifications of what I could possibly be giving up hit me like a ton of bricks, and, all of a sudden, I couldn't breathe.

The room was too small.

The air was too thin.

Stagnate...

Stale...

Clawing at my tie, I felt like it was suffocating me.

This shit wasn't by any means going to be easy.

Hopefully, she would let me be there and at least hold them after they were born. My stomach rolled and I swear I was about to lose my lunch. My breathing picked up and blood rushed through my body, pumping loudly in my ears.

Bending at the waist, I attempted to catch my breath.

_Jesus Christ, what was I thinking?_

_How the fuck was I supposed to live without them?_


	160. Chapter 160

**Chapter 160**

**_E_**

"Edward..." Isabella's voice sounded thick with worry, but I was unable to answer her. "Edward, you're scaring me! Answer me, please..."

"I... I..." I attempted to choke out, before giving up and slumping into a nearby chair. "Isabella, please..." was all I could get past my lips.

Disappearing into the kitchen, Isabella returned with a bottle of water, and a cool, damp rag that she placed against my forehead. Caught up in the gentle, loving way that she was touching me, I allowed myself a moment to hope.

Hope for all the things in life that my grandfather begrudged me.

All the things that my parents, and Emmett...

Hell, even Jasper and Alice had a solid loving relationship.

While I got lost in my head full of fantasies, Isabella used her uninjured hand to open the bottle of water and gingerly placed it to my lips. Greedily, I gulped down the cool, clear liquid until half the bottle was gone.

Out of nowhere, Isabella reached up and brushed a few of my unruly locks from my face. "Better?" she asked quietly.

"Mmmhmm..." I hummed, not trusting my voice.

Closing my eyes, I breathed her in, relishing the way her warm breath and sweet strawberry-smelling scent washed over me. And, for the briefest of moments, I closed my eyes, and things were as they should be. I was in the room with the woman I loved, the mother of my children. I loved her, and she loved me.

"Edward..." my name was no more than a whisper, floating through her sweet, kissable lips. When I didn't answer, she tried again. "Edward, we need to talk." And just like that, reality came crashing back down like a bitch.

_Four words..._

_Four harmless little unassuming words..._

Four words that, when linked together, in my case, could mean the difference between life and death.

And, just like a man resigned to his face, I steeled myself for the final blow. "Okay, Isabella, let's talk."

_Today, one way or another, this would finally be over._


	161. Chapter 161

**AN: Hey... helloooo... I'm still alive! Lol... My mother was here visiting, so there was no smutt writing of any kind, but... I have put her on a plane, and she is now safely tucked away at her house, none the wiser. Soooo... that being said, let the fun continue...**

* * *

**Chapter 161**

**_E_**

Wanting to prolong the inevitable, I excused myself to the bathroom. Once I was safely behind the closed and locked door, I released a ragged breath that I'd been holding for what felt like forever. On the verge of fucking losing my shit, I stuffed my fist in my mouth and bit down on it to muffle the sob that escaped my chest.

Looking in the mirror, I took in the tiny red lines that branched off in all directions in my bloodshot eyes. I couldn't remember the last time I'd gotten a good night's sleep.

Then again, I could.

It was the last night that I fell asleep with Isabella wrapped in my arms.

_God that felt like a lifetime ago..._

Just as my mind started to wonder there was a quiet knock on the door. "Edward," Isabella's deep sultry voice sounded from the other side. "Is everything okay? You've been in there for a while now, are you okay?"

_Fuck... how long have I been in here?_

"Almost fifteen minutes."

_Did I say that out loud?_

"Yes," Isabella said, sounding exasperated. "Now would you stop hiding in my bathroom and get out here so we can talk." Damn, there was the sassy little spitfire that I loved so much. I adjusted my traitorous cock, which didn't seem to have a shred of fucking decorum right now.

_You know, time a place for all things and shit!_

Following her back into the living room, I took a moment to drink in all the change that had taken place in my absence. Isabella's breasts were full and heavy, hopefully filling themselves to nourish the twins. And if that wasn't an indication of my babies growing happily inside her, the very prominent bump that had taken the place of her once non-existent abdomen was like beacon that constantly demanded the attention of my eyes.

Her hips were noticeably wider now, preparing themselves to open in a few more months. And her ass was unbelievable, making my mouth water with the need to bite it. "Helloooo…" the snapping of Isabella's fingers brought me back to the present. "Earth to Edward..." Once again my wayward thoughts were getting me in trouble.

_Damn it, Cullen, can you just focus already!_

"Wh... what?" I stammered. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Sighing heavily, Isabella lowered herself into a nearby chair. Picking up the papers I'd had Aro draw up relinquishing all my parental rights, she just stared at them not saying anything. I held my breath, fearful of what she was going to say. And, when my lungs threatened to collapse, and I could no longer stand the silence, I pleaded for her to speak. "Please, Isa..." her heated glare had me backtracking. "I mean, Bella... please, say something."

_I could feel it... this was the beginning of the end._


	162. Chapter 162

**Chapter 162**

**_E_**

After several beats of painful silence, Isabella started to speak. "Charlie, my father," staring off into the distance, "was a wonderful man." Isabella sat looking straight through me as if she was in another place, at another time. "One might think that I'm biased, with him being my father and all, but no, it was the truth. Ask anybody in Forks and the surrounding areas who knew him, and they'd all tell you the same thing."

"That being said, I've had a lot of free time on my hands these days. And I've used every waking minute of it to dissect my feelings about our _situation_. And, you know what I've come up with?"

I knew the question is rhetorical, but I responded with a quiet "No" anyway.

"My mother didn't give a flying fuck about me, and walked out of the hospital, leaving me behind for Charlie to take care of, to raise me all on his own. And, after having such a wonderful man _show _me the true meaning of a father's love, when the shock of it wore off, I was elated that _my_ babies were going to be blessed to have the _same_ thing, but better. They were going to have both a mother _and_ a father to love them. Only thing is,_ you_ didn't have enough faith in _me_ to make that decision." Finally, Isabella looked me in the eyes, and the pain and betrayal I saw swimming in her brown orbs gutted me to the core.

_I was responsible for that look being there._

And no matter how many times I said that I was sorry that _look_ would always be there, haunting me for the rest of my life.

"No matter how I look at it; _that _is what has hurt me the most, Edward. The fact that you would use our unborn children as a bargaining chip, as _threat _against me, is deplorable. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for that."

"God, Bella," I lamented. "I am so fucking sorry! I was an asshole! Fuck, you're nearly twelve years my junior and you know more about relationships than I do."

_It was true, I was fucking drowning here!_

_And, if I didn't get my fucking act together, I was going down like the Titanic_.


	163. Chapter 163

**AN: Well, it's been beyond amazing taking this little ride with all of you! This is the last regular chapter. Don't worry the Epi's already over 3k and nowhere near finished! Will be posted next week!**

* * *

**Chapter 163**

**_E_**

Tearing through my hair like a madman, I began to pace the room out of shear panic and desperation. "Christ, Isabella, I'm trying! I am trying to make fucking amends! I _know_ I have no right to ask, but please... _please_, I need you to forgive me. I _need_ you to tell me that I can somehow fix," gesticulating wildly between the two of us, "_this!"_

Shocking the hell out of me, Isabella ripped the only thing that was standing between me and knowing my babies. "Man the fuck up, Edward, _that's _how you start," she hissed through silent tears. "Stop letting your grandfather rule your life from the goddamn grave! You. Are. Not. Him!"

Walking right up to me, Isabella extended a trembling hand. Cupping my cheek, she let out a quiet sigh. Automatically, I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch. "Edward," Isabella's voice sounded quieter, more controlled this time. "I want you to be a father to our children, that's all I want. That's all I ever wanted. Can you do for me? For them?"

"Yesss..." I agreed on a long sob.

My body was wound up so tight that my muscles physically ached. But in that moment, I couldn't find it in myself to even care. Isabella was giving me a second chance and I'll be damned if I was going to fuck it up this time. Grateful to what she was willingly giving me, I would agree to just about anything in the world.

Beside myself with relief, I crushed Isabella to my chest, breathing in her sweet, comforting scent. And for one brief second, I was home. I was right where I was meant to be. The world was no longer off kilter, and was, once again, spinning on his axis just as it should be. "Thank you, Isabella," I breathed into her hair. "I promise, I won't screw this up. Thank you for giving me a second chance. I promise, we're going to be so good together."

"What?" Isabella's voice was muffled by my chest.

Wedging her hands between her chest and mine, Isabella gave me a small shove. Shaking her head back and forth, she said, "No, Edward. I think you misunderstood. I'm giving you a chance to be a part of your children's lives. To be a father, that's all." Backing away, her face was a mask void of emotion. "You and I will co-parent the twins, anything beyond that," stroking her abdomen soothingly, "I can't give you. There is no more _us_; you and I are through. I trusted you with my heart one time, but... I don't think I could ever do that again."

_And in that moment, the world as I knew it was over..._

Or maybe not...

Isabella's declaration left the door open just enough to get my toe in, but if I had my way, I was going to be walking in that fucker before my kids were born. Isabella Marie Swan, prepare to be wooed. I was going to win back my girl's trust even if it was the last thing I did on this earth.

_I had a long way to go and approximately five and a half months to get there..._


	164. Chapter 164 Epi pt I

**AN: Hi guys, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Lol... I realized that I had a lot of loose ends to tie up before I said goodbye to thens two. So, Christy... this is for you, bb! So, let's lay out the plan: two meaty chapters a week until we're all done. I'm hoping that you all will be happy with the way these two ride off into the sunset.**

* * *

**If Only for One Night**

**Epilogue pt I**

**_B_**

**_Early July…_**

"Whoever said that going to school, in the New York sweltering, summer heat, eight months pregnant, _with fucking twins_, was easy is a goddamn liar," I huffed angrily as I handed Edward my backpack and attempted to shove my fat ass and barely visible cankles in the front seat of Edward's too small car.

Never mind that said car was a fucking _Lincoln Navigator_.

_Hey, screw you; I'm fucking pregnant!_

_And miserable!_

"I'm sure it was a fucking man who said it. Stupid cocksucker! Bastard should be strung up by his fucking balls, and then tortured to death!" I continued on with my little _one-woman_ rant while Edward navigated the busy Manhattan streets, looking as cool as a cucumber. He knew better than to put his two cents in when I was in a mood like this.

We were on our way to see Dr. Gerundy. I wasn't due for another month. And, if things continued to progress well, the plan was to induce and deliver the twins vaginally the first week in August. But today,_ hopefully_, the good doctor will look me over and give me a clean bill of health, so that, tomorrow I can travel with the rest of the family up to Edward's parents' summer house, _and I use the term house loosely, _in Montauk to celebrate the Fourth of July as well as Edward's birthday.

Of course, only the Cullen's would refer to a fucking huge ass mansion with indoor/outdoor pools and Jacuzzis, a private lake with a fucking yacht parked out back in the Block Island Sound as simply a house. A goddamn _estate_ is more like it!

Edward's been such a sweetheart lately, putting up with all my bitchiness these last few months, and I just really wanted to do something special for him. So, Ali, Rose, Esme, and Tan helped me plan a surprise party for him.

And, along with my three partners in crime, I planned a little something, something _extra _special for Edward on the side.

**xxXxx**

Irritated with life, and determined to make everyone as miserable as_ I_ was fifteen minutes into the longest drive of my life, I started to complain again. "Why did you come this way? You know that the traffic is shit this time of day! Gah…" I grumbled in discontent. "Sometimes you just make me so fucking mad, Edward!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them immediately, but pregnancy had somehow disarmed my goddamn filter.

"I know, love, but their doing some type of construction on 23rd Street," Edward explained patiently while reaching over to rub my ginormous belly. "We're almost there, you'll see." By now, he was use to my irrational behavior. And I had to give it to the man; he handled my mood swings like a professional, which in turn, made me feel like shit.

"I know, but I'm _hungry_," I whined like a petulant two-year old. And, as an afterthought, I added, "And I'm fat, and ugly, and you probably don't even want me anymore."

_Yeah, hormones were a bitch, and, unfortunately, by association, I was too!_

Instantly, a freshly made Nutella and strawberry preserve sandwich and a Ziploc bag of dill pickle spears appeared before me. Looking over into the green eyes of the beautiful man sitting next to me, my eyes filled with tears of remorse. Ever in tune with my crazy cravings, Edward never left home these days, without a fully stocked cooler at the ready in the backseat.

_He was too good to me..._

_Too good for me…_

"Shh..." Edward cooed. We were currently sitting in traffic and he reached over to catch my tears that, I hadn't even realized were falling, with his thumb. "Isabella, you are_ not_ fat and ugly," he said in that stern voice that always made my panties wet.

"_You_ are a beautiful woman, pregnant with _our_ babies. And, as soon as I can get you home, I'm going to take my time showing you just how beautiful..._kiss_...and sexy..._kiss..._thatI think_...kiss..._you are."

_Yeah that just caused my panties to go up in flames!_

I was going to have to make a pit stop at the bathroom before I let Dr. Gerundy examine me. Didn't want him to know how much of a wanton slut that Edward made me. And, as if to solidify my thoughts, I moaned wantonly into Edward's mouth as his tongue unabashedly danced with mine. Lacing my fingers into the hairs at the nape of his neck, I was intent on deepening the kiss when the sound of a horn blaring behind us made me jump.

Flashing me with his signature smirk, Edward pressed down on the gas. "We'll pick up where we left off when we get home." Squeezing my thighs together, I was never more grateful that Edward Cullen was a man of his word than I was in that moment.

It's been a long hard road, but somehow Edward and I had managed to conquer the hurdles _as they came_. Initially, I thought we could function as a _team_, meaning, two people working together in preparation for the birth of their children.

At the very least, I _thought_ we could be friends.

_Boy was I fucking wrong!_

True to his word, Edward proved himself trustworthy again. Pulling out all the stops, the man singlehandedly wooed me into submission. And I fought the attraction and the raw need I felt for him as long as I could. Okay, so my crazy, out of control hormones had me jumping his bones sooner_, rather than later_, but what the hell else was I supposed to do?

_He's sexy as fuck, not-to-mention the father of my children!_

_Did I mention that he was sexy as fuck?_

_See what I mean?_

_Don't even try to tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing in my situation._

**xxXxx**

**_Two months into their reconciliation..._**

"Edward, you don't have to rearrange your schedule to take me to school," I said, rolling my eyes at the phone even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Don't you have meetings and FDA approvals to prepare for or something?" Edward's deep, rich laughter caused my stomach to flutter and my thighs to involuntarily clench.

And _this_ time, it had nothing to do with the fraternal twins I was carrying.

Yes, it was official; Edward and I were having a boy and a girl, and to say that we were ecstatic would be a fucking understatement.

Hell, the entire Cullen/Brandon family was beyond overjoyed at their impending arrival. And, little by little, I'd let my walls come down; I had become closer to the family. Esme and Mary, Tan and Ali's mom, especially, they had become the mothers I never really had. Things were good.

_No, things were fucking great! _

And, after a long, and drawn out discussion, Edward and I had both agreed that we didn't want to taint our children's lives by telling everyone how they came to be. So, that secret remained strictly between the two of us, and Carlisle, of course. The latter went without saying, since Edward had confided in him so many months ago.

Besides, nobody wanted Esme to _kill_ her son for what he'd so stupidly done.

We were really becoming a tight knit bunch, and, with the recent passing of Carlisle's mother, the twins were going to be a fresh start to a new, and hopefully, improved Cullen legacy.

Surprisingly, thanks to Elizabeth, we were now working with a clean slate, and the demons of the past could finally be put to rest. We were all shocked to find out that, before she died, the last living Cullen matriarch completely overruled every one of the now deceased Edward II's decisions. Which meant that Edward and Emmett's trust funds, as well as Carlisle's original inheritance were all restored,_no_ strings attached. It also meant that Carmen's lying, cheating, and conniving ass got nothing but the fucking mule she rode into town on.

_Now that was a happy fucking day, but I'll let Edward tell you about that one._

The sound of Edward's velvety voice lulled me back to the conversation at hand. "In case you didn't get the memo, _I _own the company, beautiful, so therefore, I can go in, _or not_, whenever I so chose. So, to answer your questions, _no_, my beautiful Isabella, I don't have any meetings or FDA approvals to prepare for." I could hear the smile in his voice and it warmed me from the inside out. "And there's no place I'd rather be than right here on the phone with you."

_This was us._

_What we'd become._

_What we are_.

And, admittedly, I like it.

Sighing with contentment, I borough deeper into my pillow in an attempt to get a little more comfortable.

Thanks to my new fancy, million-dollar pregnancy pillow – courtesy of one Dr. Edward _sexy fucking legs_ Cullen – I was able to sleep a little more comfortable at night. My newly acquired breasts and stomach had taken on a zip code all their own.

Edward and I had taken to talking on the phone every night, before bed, until I fell asleep. Still not completely able to let down my guard, this felt like a safe way to keep him at arm's length. Unfortunately, or _fortunately_, depending on how you looked at it, my arms were becoming shorter and shorter with each passing day.

**xxXxx**

It all started a couple of weeks ago; Rosalie was tied up at the club. Ali and Tan had a few more classes before they could leave, so, Edward was _sent_ to pick me up from school. Since then,_ he_ has made it his daily mission to both, drop me off and pick me up from class every morning and afternoon, while _I_ spent every night trying to convince him _not_ to.

_Yeah, we made quite the pair!_

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying," I giggled sleepily, rubbing my belly lazily. The twins were always so much more active whenever I interacted with Edward in any way, and the lazy circles I rubbed usually served to calm them down, but, tonight, no such luck.

"It's getting late, babe," Edward said huskily. "You should probably get some sleep now."

"Not yet…" I whined sleepily, loathed to hang up the phone first. And just as had become an integral part of our nightly bedtime ritual, Edward started to hum softly. What it was, I had no clue; of course, in my defense, I never lasted past the first few notes anyway.

**xxXxx**

"Mmmm..." I moaned, feeling soft lips caress my skin. "Edward... touch me, please... I need you to touch me..." My pregnancy dreams were usually quite vivid, but today's felt _too _fucking real.

_Not that I was complaining at all!_

"Bella..." my dream Edward moaned. "Baby, stop it..." Warm breath and a husky groan tickled my ear. "You're killing me right now."

_That's new, dream Edward never denied my requests; he was usually always so ready and eager to please me._

_Hmm… let's try this again. _

"Edward, please…" I mewled, writhing in my sleep. "Don't you want to touch my pussy, Baby? Don't you want to make it feel better? I need you sooo bad!"I grinned conspiratorially. Another thing dream Edward loved was my dirty mouth. Just the word _fuck _falling from my lips would have him attacking me.

"Jesus Christ, Isabella, _please_ wake up, love." This time, I could literally _feel _the agony in his voice. All of a sudden, I felt a slight shake of my shoulders, and I was startled awake.

"Wh... wha... huh..." I asked, looking around my bedroom confused. "Edward, you're... here?" I took in my surrounding, hoping against hope that I was still dreaming, and Edward was not sitting next to me on the bed, having a front row seat to my dirty wet dreams.

When the hazy fog finally lifted, and I realized that he was indeed sitting before me in all his gorgeous glory, I was still unable to come up with something intelligent to say, so, I just restated the obvious. "You're really here... in my bedroom..."

_Thank you Captain Obvious!_

My face burned with embarrassment as I fought with my brain to come up with something a little less stupid to say. "I mean… what time is it? How long have you been here?"

Hey, it wouldn't win me the Nobel Peace prize, but at least they were legitimate questions.

But what I really wanted to ask was, "_Hey Edward, did you hear me moaning your name like a slut, begging you to touch my pussy?"_ Yeah, the very obvious, uncomfortable looking, bulge in his pants told me the answer to that one.

"I'm sorry, Love," he quickly apologized, trying to hide his discomfort. "When I didn't see you in the lobby, and you didn't come down by eight, I became worried, so I used my key. I hope that's okay?"

"You're here… you're really here..." I repeated, feeling the damn break and the tears begin to fall.

_Fucking hormones!_

"I wanted it to be real..."I cried, looking down at my nonexistent lap as big fat tears slid down my cheeks.

Patiently, Edward pulled me into his chest. "What can I do to make it better, Isabella? I'll do _anything _to see that beautiful smile of yours." I cried harder, knowing that he sincerely meant every word. Pulling myself together, I nervously played with the collar of Edward's dress shirt.

Was I ready for this?

Yes!

Did I need this?

Hell yes!

Did _we _need this?

Yes, yes, and more fucking YES!

Unable to stop myself, I inhaled deeply, letting his unique spicy scent wash over me. "Anything..." I sniffed, looking up at him through my lashes.

Cupping my face in his large hands gently as if I was the most precious thing in the world, Edward's eyes burned with sincerity as he answered my question. "Yes, Love, _anything_!" Kissing my forehead, he spoke the next words against my skin. "Anything, my precious, Isabella..." pushing a strand of hair behind my ear lovingly, "all you have to do is ask." Unable to form the words, I let my actions speak for me.

Faster than I thought possible, my lips collided with Edward's, and my tongue was trying to force its way into his mouth. Lady Luck was on my side, in that, Edward was startled by my surprise attack, and when he sucked in a lungful of air, I used that as my opportunity to dive in. "Mmm..." I moaned, tasting themintiness of his toothpaste on his tongue.

Momentarily, I was in heaven, and it felt like Edward and I had never been apart. But all too soon, Edward got his wits about him and pulled away. "Isabella..." he whispered heavily, still having not caught his breath yet. "Wha... what are you doing?"

"You_ said_ anything, Edward..."

"No..." I could see the war raging in those swirling emerald eyes.

_He was hesitating. _

_But why?_

_Had he changed his mind?_

_Was I too late?_

Desperate not to lose him, I did the only thing I could, the one thing that I _knew _he couldn't resist. I cried. "Bu... but, you said," I practically sobbed. "You said anything, Edward. I thought you still loved me... _wanted_ me…" Dropping my head, I let the fear consume me.

I was too late.

Edward only saw me as the mother of his children now.

"Hey…" he cooed softly, using his thumb and index finger to lift my chin. "I will _always_ want you!" The finality and conviction in his voice shook me to the core.

"Then why?"

Running a hand quickly through his hair, Edward closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine. "Because Isabella... I'm afraid." He spoke so quietly, I had to strain to hear them.

"Afraid of what?" Stroking his unruly bronze locks, I was now comforting him.

"Afraid of fucking up again," he spoke quietly, and then, his entire body slumped as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. Using his thumb that was still holding my chin, Edward lightly stroked my flesh. "And _this_ time," pinning me with his intense stare, "I _know _I'll lose you for good."

"Edward, we _both _fucked up," I confirmed. Reaching up to mirror his actions, I cupped his cheek and stroked the rugged roughness of his chiseled jaw. "And more than likely, this was only the first of many. But Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you were never in any real danger of losing me, because I've given you my heart, and I pray that you never... _kiss..._ ever... _kiss..._ want... _kiss..._ to give it back."

Edward's lone response was "Fuck yeah", right before he proceeded to devour my mouth.

Instantly, my body erupted into flames. Everywhere he touched me burned with desire. I could not get enough of this man. His lips, teeth, tongue, and fingers... all had me squirming with a need so strong that it almost took my breath away.

_It's true what they say, 'you never miss your water until your well's gone dry'._

_And my well was as fucking dry as the Mojave Desert!_

_But not anymore..._

"Fuck, Edward," I screamed when his lips wrapped around my clit. I knew that sleeping in nothing but one of his t-shirts would come in handy one day.

"Mmm..." he hummed against my tender, heated flesh, sending a wave of indescribable pleasure shooting through my entire body. "Amazing..." Being pregnant had me super sensitive down there, and it didn't take much effort to get me going these days.

_Or in this case, gone!_

"Goddamn it, Isabella," Edward growled against my pussy. "You're so fucking wet!" I could literally hear the wetness as he pumped his thick digits in and out of my greedy little pussy. Once again adding his mouth to the party, Edward moaned against me. "Mmm…. so fucking sweet..." he licked and slurped at my lower lips and clit like they were the fountain of youth.

That was all it took to have me gripping the sheets and screaming out my orgasm. "Holy hell!" I cried, arching completely off the bed. "Edward... ahaaa... I'm... I'm... Jeeeez... aaa… cuming!" My muscles contracted and my body stiffened as _the _most intense orgasm rocked my entire body.

I kid you not, I could feel that shit from the tips of my toes to the ends of my fucking hair, it was so powerful. Edward continued feasting on my nether regions, dragging out my release out even longer. My fingers released the sheets and found purchase in his soft bronze locks. "Jesus... yes... yes… yesssss…" I cried as another wave of pleasure skyrocketed through my body.

When I was finally stopped seeing stars, I opened my eyes to see Edward staring down at me with uncertainty. Silly man, how could he still not know that he owned me, heart _and_ soul? Without a word, I reached down and tugged the hem of my shirt, dragging awkwardly over my head and tossing it aside.

The corner of my mouth lifted in a smug grin as I watched confusion, shock, hunger, and lust flash across his beautiful face. Thankfully, I could still sit up fairly easily, so I was able to unbutton his shirt and remove his tie without killing the mood. Edward's eyes closed and a quiet hiss slipped through his lips when my hand brushed against his very, very hard erection.

My fingers nimbly flicked the clasp on his expensive suit pants, and my hand felt like it was on fire as I took his silky smooth cock in my hand. Edward's eyes shot open, and not a trace of the beautiful emerald green remained. Eyes as black as night bore into mine, causing a wave of heated pleasure to pass over me.

_I_ was no longer the one in control.

My sexy Edward had finally showed and he was ready to play.

Gripping the hand loosely that was holding his scorching cock, Edward pinned me with a stare. "Last chance, beautiful," he breathed seductively against my lips. "Tell me now if you have any doubt about this, because once I bury myself inside that tight little pussy of yours..." sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and releasing it with a moan, "You. Will. Be. Mine!"

Slipping my hand from his pants, I lie back against my pillow and spread my legs. Never had I felt sexier than in that moment, spread, open, and vulnerable before the father of my children. "Then what are you waiting for?" My voice sounded strong and confident, a far cry from the way I felt inside. Butterflies mixed with sheer anticipation swirled around my belly.

"Fuck if I know," he smirked.

Cocky bastard!

_My_ cocky bastard!

In the blink of an eye, Edward shed his pants and boxers, and settled himself between my legs. Lining his massive cock up with my entrance, Edward brought his lips down to mine. The kiss was slow, yet building, sensual, yet scorching; it felt like my entire body was being consumed by fire. Our tongues danced together in an erotic dance until breathing became necessary.

Looking up into the eyes of the man I loved, the man I would _always_ love, I felt like I was seeing, _really_ seeing him for the first time. And, despite our unconventional and rocky start, I knew in my heart that Charlie would have loved him just as much as I did.

And I did, love him that is, with all my heart and soul.

And as if reading my mind, Edward spoke to me in a voice thick and full of conviction as he pushed his way inside my body and made us both whole again. "I swear to you on my life, Isabella, I _will not_ hurt you again. I _will _be the man and the father that both you_ and_ our children deserve." A few stray tears slipped from my eyes as we moaned in unison at finally being reunited.

_Fucking hormones!_

**Well... how am I doing so far? Are we off to a good start? Leave me some love! See you Saturday!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	165. If Only for One Night Epi Pt II

**AN: So glad that you all enjoyed the beginning of the end for these two. Here's another piece to the puzzle! See you all on Tuesday!**

* * *

**If Only for One Night**

**Epilogue pt. II**

**_B_**

**_Present Day..._**

Sometimes, when I let myself think back to those dark days when Edward and I were apart, it's hard to reconcile the man he once was with the man he had become today. Don't get me wrong this change didn't just come about on its own. Edward sought help, and worked hard to become the man that we all knew that he could be.

Surprisingly, at _his_ suggestion, we started seeing his therapist _together_. Siobhan O'Rielly was one of the best in her field, and Edward and I were both a testament of her great work.

After meeting with us as a couple, Siobhan thought it best that each one of us met with her individually as well as continuing with our couple's sessions. Edward and I both had our demons to contend with, and neither one of us fully realized just how much we had allowed them to rule our lives.

Ironically, the hardest parts of _my_ individual sessions weren't reliving my father's death. I would have thought that to be the crux of all my issues, but it wasn't. It may have been my third or fourth visit, I'm not completely sure, but when Siobhan asked me about my mother, I lost it.

All of my insecurities about being a mother came to the surface and I nearly had a panic attack sitting in her office. I had no idea that I'd been walking around with all of that inside me, but I guess Edward wasn't the only one whose life was being ruled by someone else.

Because of Renee's abandonment, I didn't think that _I_ would be a good mother. I was afraid that I would let my babies down just like _my _mother had let _me_ down. Turns out that I blamed myself for Renee walking out on Charlie and me, and for years, I thought that they would have been still happily married had I never been born. I felt responsible for the demise of my parents' marriage.

_My birth had ruined everything..._

One afternoon after a particularly rough session, Edward suggested that we hire a private investigator to search for my mom. Siobhan had mentioned in several of our sessions that, if I wanted closure. _I_ needed to seek out the answers for myself.

After all these years, Renee wasn't about to come looking for me, so I had to get off my ass if I wanted to know _why _my mother left me and never said goodbye to Charlie. And when Edward made the suggestion, it just felt like the right thing to do, for myfamily and me. I didn't want my past issues to become a problem for Edward and I later on down the road. He and the Cullen's were my family now.

And above all else, I _would_ to protect them.

_All of them!_

**xxXxx**

"Hey, beautiful," Edward whispered as he leaned in to kiss the furrow from my creased brow. "Where did you go just now? We've been here for a few minutes and you hadn't even noticed." Ever my protector, Edward's brow creased with worry. "What's got your mind so occupied, love?"

Edward turned in his seat to face me. "Want to talk about it? We still have about fifteen minutes before we have to sign in." I loved how he gives me space, but always let me know that he was there if I needed him. It always reminded me of how much he loved me. Reaching up to cup his cheek, I rested my forehead against his. "Please, don't ever stop loving me," I whispered against his smooth flesh.

"Never, you and our children are my life, Isabella." I smiled.

_ Therapy was doing wonders for him, too. _

And, like it always did, my mind wandered, but no longer wondered about our relationship.

Edward and I were in this for the long haul.

And I stood by his side as he bravely faced _all_ of his demons head on and took responsibility for all his actions. Siobhan helped him see that, although his grandfather was responsible for molding him into the man he had become, when he reached the age of accountability, Edward was ultimately responsible for his _own_ actions.

Sadly, he agreed with her. There should have been no amount of money or prestige worth Edward sacrificing his soul for. I'm just glad that it wasn't too late to save him. Ready to take action and face his demons head on, Edward started the ball rolling with Carmen.

Side-by-side we sat in a litigator's office and faced one of our biggest adversaries. Together, Edward and I calmly listened as Carmen spewed lies and falsely accused us of all kinds of dirty and underhanded things.

**_The divorce proceedings..._**

I was fuming in my seat as I had to sit there and listen to that lying, cheating whore's attorney tell the litigator that I had been sleeping with Edward for years, and that this was my third pregnancy.

Apparently, I'd aborted the other two.

_Nice try bitch, but we've got something for your ass!_

Little did she know that Edward was just waiting to drop the bomb that would put an end to all of this farce once and for all!

Jason Jenks, Edward's private investigator had been keeping any eye on Carmen for a few years now. When I asked why, Edward just shrugged his shoulders and said, "You never know when that shit will come in handy."

Well, the day of reckoning had finally come and I had a front row seat to that evil bitch's demise.

Edward sat stoically next to me as Carmen's attorney continued to slander my character along with Edward's. Neither one of them had a fucking clue as to what they were in for.

I mean, how could I possibly be involved with Edward for the number of years Carmen was claiming if I was still living in Washington with my father and that evil shrew, Sue?

Sensing my anger, Edward reached over and squeezed my thigh under the table. "Deep breaths, love," he whispered quietly so no one else could hear. "All this stress is not good for the babies." Placing a chaste kiss against my temple, I let his touch calm me.

Catching the movement, Carmen screeched. "See... see..." her shrill voice disrupting the proceedings, "he's doing it right in front of me! Look at him, coddling and kissing his gold-digging whore, while _I, _the mother of his child am all alone."

Not finished by a long-shot, Carmen narrowed her eyes in my direction. "Enjoy it while you can, slut, because that bastard you're carrying will _never_ be a Cullen!"

"Enough," Edward yelled, slamming his fists on the table, causing everyone in the room to jump. "I refuse to sit here and listen to you spew anymore of that poison out of your mouth. You do not have to _like_ Isabella, but you will show her the motherfucking respect that she deserves."

"Ah... pfft..." Carmen stuttered and choked, rolling her eyes.

"I mean it Carmen, You. Do Not Want. To. Fuck. With. Me!" The murderous look on Edward's face had everyone in the room leaning back in their chairs.

Well, everyone except me, I was trying my best not lie across the table and beg him to fuck me into the middle of next week. An angry Edward was a sexy fucking Edward. Staring at those black, swirling eyes and the way his jaw clenched and his muscles bunched under his expensive tailor-made suit had my panties melting.

_Pull it together, Bella, now is not the time!_

I may have pouted a little, but I pulled myself together and stopped daydreaming about fucking my children's father.

Aro's strong and sure speaking voice caused me to sit up and pay attention. "Please, Dr. Cullen, allow me," he instructed smoothly, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Turning to the litigator, he began presenting his case and effectively earning that small fortune that Edward was paying him. "Mr. Lewis, my client, Dr. Edward Cullen, has tried, repeatedly, to get Ms. Denali to sign the divorce settlement papers, but..."

"My name is Cullen, Carmen Cullen," Carmen snapped. "I am still Edward's wife."

"Not for long, _bitch_," I coughed under my breath. Edward gave my hand a warning squeeze, while his mouth lifted in agreement.

"My apologies," Aro muttered insincerely. "The _soon-to-be_, _Ms. Denali. _Is that better, _Carmen_?"

"Now, now..." Mr. Lewis, the litigator cleared his throat. "These proceedings have gone on long enough, and frankly, I am tired of this bickering back and forth. And, you, _Ma'am_," giving Carmen a pointed look, "are done making a mockery of these meetings. This may not be an official courtroom _per se,_ but these_ are_ legal proceedings, and you will treat them as such."

Letting out a breath he had apparently been holding, Mr. Lewis sat back in his seat and regarded the room impatiently. "From here on out, I don't want to hear a peep out of either one of you." He gave Edward and Carmen the same stern glare. And then looking my way, he added, "And that goes for you too Ms. Swan, I don't want to hear a word out of_ you_ either. Now, counselors, present your cases, and let us be _done_ with this," Mr. Lewis said in exasperation. "I have a golf game at three, and I don't intend on being late for my tee time."

That being said, Aro continued on presenting his evidence. "My apologies, Sir, I just have a few more concerns to bring to the table."

"Such as..." Mr. Lewis encouraged.

"Well, _Mrs. Cullen,_" sounding as if the mere thought of referring to her as such caused his throat to fill with bile, Aro grimaced slightly, "is asking for alimony _and _child support, as well as the Cullen residence, _which_ I might add was a wedding gift from Edward's grandfather."

"And, if I may interject here," Carmen's sleazy attorney interrupted. "In lieu of Dr. Cullen's blatant disregard for his marital vows, and his unwillingness to participate in Mrs. Cullen's pregnancy, we feel this is the least he could do. After all, Mrs. Cullen is carrying the Cullen heir."

Passing the litigator a stack of papers with several sticky notes attached, the sleaze ball continued to speak. "Here is a copy of Edward Cullen II's will that clearly stipulates what provisions are to be made for the Cullen heir _and_ his mother."

"And, if _I _may now _interject_," Aro said looking smug. "Here are documents..."

"Mr. Volturi," Mr. Lewis cut Aro off, holding up his hands. "A _will_ is a legal and binding document that you are more than welcome to contest, just_ not_ here. So, if what you're giving me is something to that affect, I strongly suggest you save it for probate court."

"On to the contrary, Mr. Lewis," Aro said calmly. "Dr. Cullen has absolutely no qualms following the stipulations of the will to the letter. We are in total agreement with its contents."

_I wish I had a fucking camera, the look on Carmen and that douchebag attorney of hers was priceless! _

With the smuggest look I could muster, I looked across the table at Carmen. _Game on, bitch, you're about to get your ass handed to you! _I smiled, knowing that my actions were childish, but nevertheless, I was enjoying them just the same.

"Okay, Mr. Volturi," Mr. Lewis said, bringing the room back to attention. "What do you have here?" His head dipped in the directions of the papers Aro was holding.

Clearing his throat, Aro pushed up his expensive wire-rimmed glasses. "Well, Sir," Aro spoke confidently. "I have documents that negate every one of Carmen's claims. For instance, she has accused Dr. Cullen of betraying his wedding vows with Ms. Swan for years, but as you can see here, Ms. Swan was living in Forks, Washington up until a year ago. Upon finishing high school, she relocated to New York to attend University, up until which time she had no prior knowledge of Dr. Cullen's existence and neither he her. So, there is _no_ possible way that Ms. Swan could have been pregnant with Dr. Cullen's child multiple times." Straightening his tie and sitting a little taller in his seat, Aro prepared to drop the last bomb that would finally put an end to this little fucking charade of Carmen's.

"And, in the matter of the child that Ms. _Denali _is carrying," Aro raised a brow, challenging Carmen to dispute the use of her maiden name, but all she did was sink lower in her seat. "I have medical records which prove that Dr. Cullen is NOT the father."

Hah!

_You heard that bitch, 100% not the fucking father!_

_Now, suck on that whore!_

"Wh... wha... what?" Carmen began choking and sputtering.

And this time, it was Edward who addressed the room, but his eyes never left Carmen. "Mr. Lewis, the truth is that I haven't had sexual relations with my _soon-to-be ex-wife _for the better part of three years now. She has been cheating on me with a man by the name of Alistair Garrett since before we were even married."

Looking Carmen in the eye, Edward challenged her with a cocked brow to deny his accusation. "However," Edward continued. "I am, in all fairness of the situation, willing to support both Carmen _and_ this pregnancy financially until the child is born and a DNA test can be performed." Of course, I knew all about Edward's plan to call Carmen's bluff, so I just sat by quietly, squeezing his hand under the table in support.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen," sleaze ball started, "that's fair isn't it?" Pulling out a dingy handkerchief, he dabbed at his sweaty brow.

Carmen just sat, staring at him wide-eyed. I think she was leery about Edward's offer. "What's the catch, Edward?" she finally asked, looking suspicious.

"There's no catch, Carmen," Edward said calmly. "I will _never_ leave the mother of _my_ child destitute. Now..." In that _one_ word, the entire room could feel that the other shoe was about to drop. "_If _you decide to take me up on this offer, there _will _be a legal and binding contract put into place. And, should the baby turn out not to be mine..." Edward didn't need to finish his statement; it's apparent from her expression, Carmen was not taking the deal.

"You know what," Carmen snapped. "Give me the fucking papers, I'll sign them. I just want this over with; all this stress is not good for my baby."

_Notice, everyone that she referred to the baby as just hers this time; looks like another victory for Team Cullen._

_That day, Edward and I were able to breathe a little lighter; Carmen and all of her fucking drama was over!_

**xxXxx**

Sighing, I decided to focus on the here and now, and not to put a damper on our otherwise pleasant day. "I love you," I said, placing a linger kiss against Edward's lips. "Let's go see what these two are up to." And knowing me better than anyone else in the world, Edward simply got out of the truck and jogged around to open my door. By now, he was confident enough in our relationship to know that we'd talk about whatever it was bothering me when I was ready.

Walking into Dr. Gerundy's office, it was no surprise that the waiting room was full of expecting mothers and quite a few nervous fathers. Looking around at the obvious pairs with their heads together, whispering as the flipped through magazines or rubbed their bellies, I was hit with a bit of nostalgia.

_Edward hadn't always been here. _

And, momentarily, my heart clenched, remembering those handful of times that I had to make this journey alone. Scanning the large, open room, my eyes landed on a quiet looking young woman with shoulder-length blond hair who had the saddest blue eyes I'd ever seen. She just sat there staring off into space, absentmindedly rubbing tiny circles around her swollen abdomen and whispering quietly to her baby.

My heart went out to her, and, for the briefest of moments, I wondered what her story was. I wondered why her baby's father wasn't sitting next to her, relishing in the gift she was giving him, and sharing in this special moment.

_What made him leave her at a time that she needed him most? _

_Did he not know what a blessing a baby was?_

And, as quickly as that feeling of pity and sadness overcame me, it was replaced by an overwhelming rush of selfishness, rooted so deep inside me that it took my breath away. Staggered by its intensity, I snuggled deeper into Edward's side, breathing in his sandalwood and spicy scent.

I was no longer _that _girl!

I wasn't alone.

Edward was here.

And _we _were doing this _together!_

As if to second my thoughts, the twins choose that moment to throw a mini bash inside my stomach. And like a moth to a flame, Edward's hand was drawn to his two rambunctious children. "Wow..." he gasped as if this was all new to him. "I will _never_ get use to this, nor will I tire of seeing them move around inside you."

Edward's eyes glazed over and a look of pure love and adoration shown across his beautiful face. "Thank you again, Isabella," he breathed, leaning in to rest his forehead against mine. "You have _no_ idea how much this means to me. Our children are the best gift you could ever give to me."

Angling his head to the side, Edward captured my lips in a slow and sensual kiss. Not only did all thoughts of the woman I had been previously watching fade away, but also the entire waiting room. For what felt like hours, but was no more than a few glorious moments, I lost myself in the soft lips and sweet breath of the man I loved.

All too soon, I pulled back, breathless and panting. "You are more than welcome, love," I breathed. "_You_ are going to be such an _amazing_ father, Edward."

"Bella..."

"Swan," the nurse called, popping the little two-seater bubble Edward and I had cocooned ourselves in.

Standing, Edward extended his hand to help me from my seat. "Let's go have a look at our babies, Ms. Swan."

"Gladly," I chuckled, following him to the scale

_Like I needed be reminded that I weighed as much as a fucking beached whale!_

**xxXxx**

"Edward," I said, chewing on my bottom lip nervously.

"Hmm..." he hummed, still in full _operation baby name_ mode.

I'd been given the okay to travel, and Edward and I were entertaining ourselves by trying to come with names for the twins. Little did he know, I already had them picked out, and was willing to use promises of sexual favors to get my way.

_Nobody ever said I played fair!_

Unable to look at him, I just stared straight ahead. "I want you to give Jenks the go ahead to look for Renee." My breath came out in a whoosh as I released the air I had been holding.

_There, I said it! _

Just like I knew he would, Edward supported my decision wholeheartedly. Kissing the back of the hand he was holding and then placing it on his knee, Edward pushed a button on the steering wheel. When the automated voice prompted, Edward spoke his request. "Jason Jenks."

"Dialing, Jason Jenks..." was the vehicle's automatic response.

After barely two rings, J. Jenks' gruff voice filled the interior of the truck. "Dr. Cullen, how may I help you, sir?" No small talk, just straight and to the point.

"Jenks," Edward greeted in an all business-like tone. "I need you to find out everything you can on a Renee Swan, maiden name, Higginbotham, and date-of-birth September 11, 1969. I want to know where she's been, who she's been with, and what she's been doing for the last eighteen years. If she got as much as a jaywalking citation, I want to know about it."

Edward spewed his orders out in tandem, while all that could heard on the on the other end of the line, was the scratching of Jenks' pen. "When I say I want everything, Jenks, I. Do. Mean. EVERYTHING! I don't want any fucking surprises. This is top priority."

"Yes, Sir, Dr. Cullen," came Jenks' meek response.

"I'm headed to my parents' summer home in Montauk, so I'll be out of the city for the holiday weekend," Edward informed. "But, I expect a phone call from you no later than five o'clock with your preliminary report. Email me any information or pictures that you may come across in your search. Five o'clock, Jenks," Edward reminded, and then hung up.

_Wow..._ I thought.

_Would I ever get used to having this sexy and powerful man in my life?_

_The truth is... no!_

_And I was absolutely okay with that!_

Feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders; I enjoyed the rest of our drive.

_Minus all the potty breaks of course._

* * *

**Sooooo... how did you all like the way that they handled Carmen? Loose ends are being tied up... let me know what you all think of the chapter!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	166. If Only for One Night Epi pt III

**AN: You guys are AWESOME! Thanks for all the love and support! Here's the next epi... enjoy!**

* * *

**If Only for One Night**

**Epilogue pt. III**

**_B_**

_Surprise!_

The look on Edward's face was priceless as we entered the gated backyard of his parents' lavish summer home.

I _may_ or _may not_ have added a few more potty breaks to prolong our trip just a bit, giving Esme and the girls time to get things set up for Edward's surprise party.

Technically, his birthday wasn't for another week and a half, but with all the family gathering here to celebrate the fourth, I thought the timing would be perfect. Not-to-mention, I was a Beluga whale ready to pop. Just my luck, I'll go into labor on his birthday.

_Oh well, this takes care of everything..._

A couple of hours later, I was sitting by pool under a large umbrella with Ali, Tan, and Rose watching a few of the neighborhood kids have a belly flopping contest with Emmett when I felt a tingle go up my spine. I sighed deeply when I felt Edward's hands on my shoulders.

Craning my neck to the side, I looked up into the most vibrant green eyes in existence. "Hey..." I whispered, grinning widely. "Are you having a good time?"

"The best," he said, melting my heart with one of his signature Cullen smirks. "Thank you, Love."

"For..." I asked coyly.

"For giving me a second chance," bending at the waist, and capturing my mouth, "and making this _the best birthday ever." _Resting his forehead against mine, Edward stroked my huge belly.

And, of course, being the huge _emo-whale_ that I was, silent tears began cascading down my cheeks. Having experience with my somewhat tumultuous emotions, Edward pulled back and gave me an inquisitive stare. "Happy tears," I grimaced, pointing at my face.

Catching the tail end of our conversation and the wiping of my tears, Rose – ever my protector – lit into Edward. "What the fuck are you doing to her, Cullen?" Rose asked, standing there looking like a sun-kissed goddess in a bright red two-piece bikini, a matching red cover-up, and five-inch Jimmy Choo strappy gold sandals.

_Yeah, only Rose could pull that look off at a backyard pool party._

_I hadn't said anything to Edward, but, I think Rose is suspicious of what actually happened between him and me. God, I hope I'm wrong._

Gazing up at my beautiful Amazonian-like sister, my self-esteem instantly took a nosedive. Suddenly feeling overexposed, I self-consciously pulled at the hem of my cover-up.

Edward, being in tuned with my every move, ignored Rose's question, and freed my lip from between my teeth. "Stop it, Isabella," Edward warned, holding my chin firmly between his thumb and forefinger. "You my love are _beautiful_. And not that you need reminding," Edward said, rubbing my belly with a hungry look in his eyes, "but you_ are_ pregnant... _with twins._ Nothing in this world will ever be sexier to me than watching you grow our babies inside you. And if you don't want to take my word for it..." Edward's words trailed off and his eyes swirled with darkness as he covertly took my hand and passed it over the growing bulge in his board shorts.

"Ahh..." my breath hitched, and my body immediately reacted to his. "Edward..." was all that I could manage to say.

"What are you doing, _asshole_?" And just like a bucket of cold water being poured all over us, Rose broke the spell.

"Rose!" I hissed, having had enough of her giving Edward shit about me. "_Look_, I'm fucking pregnant," rolling my eyes toward the obvious, "I fucking cry when I see Maxwell the pig in those Geico commercials for Pete's sake! Gah… stop blaming Edward for every goddamn tear I shed!"

_The girl didn't know when to quit. _

Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen was known for many things, but being rendered speechless wasn't one of them. "I... I..." she stuttered, stunned by my words. I had successfully done what no other human being had ever dared to do.

_I_ had stood up to Rosalie Cullen!

_And I immediately felt like shit for it..._

"Rose, I'm... I'm… s... sorry..." I sobbed uncontrollably, covering my face with my hands. Burning red with embarrassment and frustration, I grumbled into my hands. "Fucking hormones! Ungh... I hate not having control over my body!" And just like that, the moment was forgotten, as I joined in with everyone else, laughing at my expense. With my temporary insanity put behind us, we all went on to enjoy a wonderful evening.

**xxXxx**

Later that night, after everything was picked up, we'd all said our goodbyes, and made plans to get together again for what promised to be a huge barbeque tomorrow; all the guests, that weren't staying at the house, left for their respective homes and hotels.

Taking Edward's hand in mine, I laced my fingers with his. "Come, I want to show you something." I led him through the patio door and back out to the Jacuzzi, just beyond the pool. "Beautiful..." I gasped, breathless at the beauty that lay before me. This was as much a surprise to me as it was to Edward.

I owed all the credit for this beautiful romantic oasis to Ali, Tan, and Rose.

My girls had really outdone themselves. The in-ground Jacuzzi, which was big enough to accommodate at least twenty people, was filled with floating, dimly lit lanterns. And various colored sweet-smelling rose petals were scattered all around the outer perimeter. A tray containing a wide variety of different meats, cheeses, and bread, along with a tray of fruit sat just within reach of the warm, bubbling water under a protective net. And a bottle of sparkling white grape juice sat chilling in a bucket of ice.

"Perfect," I breathed in awe.

"I couldn't agree more," Edward said, moving my hair to one side and kissing the spot below my ear. "Absolutely breathtaking…" His warm, sweet breath caused gooseflesh to rise against my skin.

"You like it?" I asked, chewing nervously on my lip.

"What?" he mumbled against my neck, sounding confused.

"You said it was breathtaking," I repeated his words nervously. "You don't..."

Edward's deep rumbling chuckle caused me to stop speaking. "_Obviously_," turning me around in his arms so that I was facing him, "_we_ are referring to two different things. _I_ was looking at _you _glowing in the light of the moon, now what were_ you_ looking at?" Regarding me with a cocky smirk and a raised brow, Edward made my flesh heat.

Blushing, I responded, "_I_ was looking at your surprise... _surprise?_" I smiled, shrugging my shoulders just a bit.

"Wow..." Edward gasped; looking genuinely surprised as he finally took in the scene around him. "You did all this for me?"

"Well..." I responded coyly, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I may have had a _little_ help due to my condition.

"Condition, huh?" Edward's lips found their way to my neck as he busied his hands lowering my cover-up. Taking in the midnight blue bikini I'd changed into, Edward looked at me as if I was the most precious thing in his world. He groaned into my heated flesh, causing me to shiver. "Christ, Isabella, you are _so _beautiful."

How could I feel anything less when Edward looked at me that way?

How could I _not _believe him?

Taking me by the hand, he led me over to the water. Squatting down, Edward opened what looked to be a metal panel. He then pulled out a little silver gadget and stuck it in the water. "What's that?" I asked, craning my neck to get a better look.

"It's a thermometer," he answered just as it beeped. Shaking off the excess water, he held it up so I could see the ninety-five flashing across the LCD screen. "See, it's perfect."

"What's perfect? Why did you have to do that?"

Caressing my abdomen, Edward kissed me softly on the lips. "Remember what Dr. Gerundy told you about taking really hot baths?"

"Not to take them?" My answer was more of a question than a statement.

"Right," he confirmed, kissing the tip of my nose. "Emerging yourself in water that is a hundred degrees or more could cause the temperature in your uterus to spike."

My eyes bulged and I backed away from the Jacuzzi on shaky legs. "Clearly, I did _not _think this idea through."

Once again, Edward chuckled at my reaction. I frowned, not liking the way he was mocking me. Using his thumb to smooth out the furrow in my brow, Edward explained the situation. "Don't worry, Sweetheart," taking my hand he helped me inside the pleasantly warm water. "The Jacuzzi has a thermostat. And since one of your little _minions_," he cocked an all-knowing eyebrow, _"_is a pre-med major, _she _made the necessary adjustments.

_Looks like I owe my little Alicat a shopping spree..._

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. And before you start to panic, I will leave no stone unturned! You will get all the answers you seek, and E&B will get the HEA they deserve. See you guys Saturday!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	167. If Only for One Night Epi pt IV

**AN: Okay Folks... two more Epis and then we dive into the future! Enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**A special shout out and big thank you to my betas and pre-reader: jess2002, famaggiolo, princess07890, & TeamAllTwilight... without you wonderful ladies my stories would be riddled with errors! **

* * *

**If Only for One Night**

**Epilogue pt. IV**

**_E_**

_How the fuck did I get so lucky?_

_What had I done to deserve this?_

Those were the only things running through my head this morning as I watched my beautiful girl sleep.

Yesterday was fucking amazing!

And last night, well, last night was off the goddamn charts!

Bella and I had enjoyed the warm, bubbling water of the Jacuzzi while we sipped on sparkling grape juice while I fed her from the various trays of her favorite foods.

Sex was almost like performing a circus act for us, since her stomach had gotten so big, but since we were in a very large wet place, I was able to use that to my advantage.

Isabella screamed my name over and over as I used my mouth, hands, and tongue to bring her to climax more than once.

Another interesting thing I learned about pregnant women was... _their pussies were super fucking sensitive_.

By the time I sank my dick into her tight wet heat, I could barely contain myself. Her body felt like euphoria tightly wrapped around me. Isabella's cries of _harder_ and her pleas for me to _go faster_ spurred me on.

I held nothing back!

There were certain to be marks left behind tomorrow where I gripped her hips too tightly.

Funny thing was; I was excited about it.

The fucking caveman in me loved to see _my mark_ on _my girl_.

Under the full moon and stars, we fucked like wild rabbits without a care in the world, and the fact that I _could_ do it had me thanking my lucky fucking stars, because there was a dark time in my life when I thought I had lost her.

_For good!_

After we finished downstairs, I led her up to our bedroom, where I proceeded to lovingly wash her entire body in the shower. When we were both deemed clean, we made our way to the bed, forgoing pajamas. Isabella got too hot at night with clothes on, and she preferred _my_ body heat anyway. Hidden under the cloak of darkness, Isabella and I talked and touched until the chaste kisses and wandering hands became too much for either one of us to bear.

Lifting her leg, I slipped inside Isabella's tight pussy from behind with ease. "Mmm..." we moaned in unison. Slowly and carefully, I, thrust in and out, savoring each and every precious moment. There was no rushing on either one of our parts. I made sweet love to my beautiful soul mate as our children slept, none the wiser, safely tucked away in her belly. We came what felt like hours later, murmuring soft 'I love yous' and such. Never would I take Isabella for granted again. Siobhan had taught me that there was no 'I' in team, and that is exactly what we are, a _team_.

Spent and sated, Isabella fell asleep almost immediately with a smile playing on her pouty lips and an ethereal glow on her cheeks. Gently, I cleaned the evidence of our lovemaking from between her legs and crawled in behind her, falling into one of the best night's sleep of my life.

**xxXxx**

Flashbacks of last night played on a constant loop in my head as I showered. "Fuck," I groaned, watching my cock spring to life.

Placing one hand against the wall to brace myself, the other scaled my body slowly until it reached my aching cock. Gripping it tightly, I pumped with vigor, reliving each and every moment spent buried inside Isabella's pulsating walls.

"Holy fucking shit," I hissed when all to the familiar burn started deep in my loins. "Ungh... ahh... fuck! _Isa... ungh... bellaaaaa..."_ I hissed just as spurts of my hot cum swirled down the drain.

"Christ..." I rested my head against the wall, trying to catch my breath. I was no fucking spring chicken. "Isabella Marie Swan is going to be the death of me, but I can't think of a better way to go," I said out loud in the empty room. Laughing at my own bad joke, I continued lathering up my body and finished my shower.

I was still whistling the lullaby I was working on for the twins fifteen minutes later as I slipped on a pair of khaki walking shorts and a black fitted Hurley tee. Slipping my feet into a pair of black Rainbow flip-flops, I moved to carefully sit on the edge of the bed.

My heart tightened in my chest when I looked down at the beautiful angel sleeping peacefully beside me.

Isabella's lips were opened to a perfect, pouty little 'o' and long, silky mahogany and auburn tresses that, _had gotten impossibly thicker and longer due to her pregnancy_, were splayed across the pillow. The deep rich colors were a perfect contrast to the stark white pillow her head rested upon.

Gently, I moved a lock of hair from her forehead and she stirred. "Edward..." Isabella sighed in her sleep making me smile.

Unable to resist, I placed a lingering kiss on top of her head. Inhaling deeply, I saturated my lungs with her sweet strawberry-smelling scent, letting it ground me. My hand of its own accord found its way to her swollen abdomen. "Hey guys," I whispered quietly as to not disturb Isabella. "Take care of mommy while I go and pick up her surprise, okay."

Grinning when I felt them kick in response, I continue speaking. "I hope she likes it." I swallowed nervously, knowing that this was going to be a huge deal. "I went through a lot trouble to make this happen for her." Getting lower, I brought my voice down even softer. "She's not the only one with a few surprises up her sleeve."

With a strength that could only be described as inhuman, I pulled myself away from my real life Sleeping Beauty, leaving her with one last kiss to the forehead. Only Rose and Em knew of my plans for today, so they would keep Isabella busy until I returned from my short little trip to the airport.

Looking at my watch, I saw that I needed to get going if I didn't want to get caught up in holiday traffic. In no time, I was pulling into a space in the short-term parking garage and bounding through the entrance marked for arrivals. I held up the homemade sign written in Rosalie's elegant script welcoming my two guests. My sister-in-law seemed to think that it would make them feel a little more at ease with meeting me and my family in such a personal environment.

Out of my periphery, I saw a young woman and an equally young man looking at my sign with a _'guess that's us' _sort of expression. Laughing at the awkwardness of the moment, introductions were made and hands were shaken before we were off in search of their luggage.

_I liked them already! _I thought to myself.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm so honored to meet you," the young woman said, pushing her glasses up on her oval-shaped face. "I couldn't believe it when my professor told me about the internship at Cullen-Masen Pharmaceuticals, being a freshman and all; I didn't think that I would even be eligible for such a thing."

"Oh no," I assured her. "The pleasure is all mine. Cullen-Masen believes in making _investments_ in their employees. That being said, we often look in diverse places to find potential diamonds in the rough. And, of course, someone with your academic thirst and excellence would be an enormous asset to our team. We wouldn't want to risk you getting away from us," I explained as I led them toward the car.

"Thank you, Sir," she beamed with pride. Once we'd loaded their luggage into the car, everyone climbed in and we were off to our destination.

Having gone to medical school, I was technically a doctor, but I wasn't pretentious and hung up on fucking titles. Hopefully, after this weekend, we'd all be family, so I wanted to drop the formalities early on. "Oh, and by the way, no more of that Dr. Cullen stuff, Edward is just fine. Besides, we're here to just kick back and relax this weekend. There'll be plenty of time for all the formalities on Monday when we head to the lab."

Looking in the rear-view mirror as I backed out, I thought it would be a good time to let them know about the barbeque this afternoon. "I hope you don't mind, but my family is here celebrating the Fourth of July this weekend, so that's why I had you both fly into Montauk instead of LaGuardia. We'll be attending a barbeque this afternoon at my parents' summer house."

Wanting to put the young man and woman at ease, I added, "And, don't you worry about feeling out of place, my parents have invited half the neighborhood, so there will be plenty of people to keep the focus off of you two." I chuckled, when I noticed the young woman sigh in obvious relief. "Also, there is more than enough room for you guys to stay with us at the house if you'd like. Of course, there are rooms under your names at the Fairmont on the beach if you would prefer your privacy."

Having done my research, I knew that the young man and woman had been dating for almost a year now, but I didn't want to assume that they would be lodging together. "But, just in case you _do_ opt for the hotel, don't let my mother's big green eyes and pitiful pout sway you." They both laughed, nodding their heads in agreement.

The rest of the ride was spent talking casually and getting to know one another.

Just as I was exiting the spillway, my phone buzzed, indicating that I had a message. Catching the next red light, I picked up my phone and smiled when I saw who it was from.

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, where the hell are you? –B **

**I woke up to an empty bed this morning, and you know how much I hate that! It took me almost 20 mins to get out of bed! And even then I had to call Rose on her cellphone to help me out! - B **

**Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? – B**

** And if that's not bad enough, Rose won't tell me where you are, and I can't stop fucking crying! – B **

**Why aren't you answering my texts? :'( – B **

No sooner than I would read one text, another one would pop up. My grin widened infinitesimally. As much as she hated it, I loved that Isabella relied on me for all of her mundane needs. Something as simple as getting out of the bed in the morning had become a _together _effort for us since she had gotten so big. Waiting until I stopped at the next light to text Isabella back, I was confident enough in my surprise that she would forget all about this morning.

**Had to pick up your surprise! ;-) I'll be home in 15 minutes, Love, I promise. Sorry about this morning, but you were resting so peacefully and you looked so beautiful sprawled out naked in our bed; I didn't have the heart to wake you. ;-) See you in a few, Babe... I love you! – E **

Her immediate response made me laugh.

**K... Hurry back! Oh… can you stop by Mr. Robinson's and pick up a pint of Dulce de Leche ice cream and a big bag of flaming hot Cheetos for me pleaseeee… I promise to give you a very special thank you! ;-)**

I nearly choked on air when I read the last bit of her text. "Are you okay, Dr. Cullen?" a worried sounding voice asked from the back seat.

"Oh... uh..." I had completely forgotten about my passengers. Easy to do when I've got Isabella and her _special thank yous _on the brain. "Sorry," I mumbled, feeling my ears burn. "Just my girlfriend, who's trying to coerce me into buy her spicy chips and ice cream. She's thirty-seven weeks pregnant with twins, and no matter how bad her heartburn gets, she's determined to buy stock in flaming hot Cheetos." They both chuckled at my description of Isabella. "And _I'm_ determined to keep _her_ happy!"

_Yeah, I was whipped and didn't care who knew it!_

"Twins... _wow_, that's awesome," the young man congratulated me with a smile. "You're going to have your hands full though, especially, if they're half as stubborn as your girlfriend sounds. No offense, Sir," he added nervously.

"None taken; you hit the nail on the head actually," winking, I added, "my girl's pretty darn stubborn."

"Do you know what you guys are having?" asked a shy, quiet voice from the backseat. "I ask because I have twin _brothers_ and they are definitely more than a handful. Liam and Mark are _always_ playing pranks. And it seems that, the older they get, the worse their little devious minds become."

Smiling as she obviously thought of her siblings, she continued. "Last week, they tricked the poor substitute teacher at their school into thinking they were one and the same person. In the end, my poor mom had to bring the _both_ of them in at the same time just to prove to her that she wasn't losing her mind."

"Good God," I chortled, thinking about how much my own brother would have loved doing something like that. "We're having a girl and a boy, who I hope aren't masterminds of elaborate schemes, but thanks for the warning."

Just then I pulled into Robinson's Ice Cream Parlor and threw the car in park. Not wanting my guests to melt in the heat, I left the AC running while I went inside. "Anybody care for anything?" I asked before getting out of the car.

"No thank you," they both said.

"Okay, hang tight, I'll be back in a jiffy."

Jumping out of the car, I wasn't surprise to see that Mr. Robinson already had my stuff bagged up and ready to go.

Isabella was quite the charmer; it didn't take long for her to have old man Robinson eating out of the palm of her hands. All she had to do was turn those hypnotic brown orbs on him and he was a goner, just like everybody else who came in contact with her.

Although she would never admit, my girl used her powers for evil... _often_!

Grinning, he greeted me warmly. "Hear you go Edward," handing me a small bag, "that little lady of yours sure is a spitfire. Sorry, but I like her a lot more than your ex. Make sure you hold on to this one; she's a keeper," he winked.

Reaching in my wallet, I pulled out a twenty. "Thanks Mr. R., I plan on keeping this one forever if she'll have me." Having known me since I was a kid, I knew he meant no disrespect by what he said.

Our parents had been bringing Emmett and I here since we were kids. "Of, course, I don't know, if you keep giving her all this good ice cream, I may have some serious competition to worry about," I joked on my way out of the store.

"No worries, son," he said with a gruff chuckle. "Like my Katherine with me, she's completely smitten with you; it's like you're the only one she sees." My heart swelled at his words, and made me long for my girl.

"Thanks, Mr. R, keep the change. See you and Katherine at the barbeque later."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, son," I heard him say just before the door closed behind me.

* * *

**Sorry for being almost tardee for the pardee! I've been watching Gossip Girl from season 1 and got a little preoccupied! As always, I would love to know what you guys thought!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	168. If Only for One Night Epi pt V

**AN: Okay guys... one more Epi and then we're off to the future to see how things turned out! Thanks for all the love and support!**

******A very big thank you to my betas and pre-reader: jess2002, famaggiolo, princess07890, & TeamAllTwilight... without you wonderful ladies my stories would be riddled with errors!**

* * *

**If Only for One Night**

**Epilogue pt. V**

**_E_**

"Well..." I said, pulling in the garage. "We're here!" Despite the circumstances, I couldn't contain the excitement in my voice.

Isabella was going to be so surprised.

Maybe, just maybe, a reunion with Angela is part of the _good_ dreams, and not the nightmares that sometimes plagued her at night. I can't count the number of times that I've heard her whimper Angela's name in her sleep. After watching her suffer through a particularly rough dream one night, in which she called Angela's name several times, I couldn't take it anymore. So, I finally asked Isabella to tell me about her, about Angela and their relationship. The look of pain and sadness that clouded her eyes as she spoke of her past nearly gutted me inside.

_"She... she was..." pausing to compose herself "she__** is**__ my sister," she said in a quiet yet strong and steady voice. "Her mother and father were like a second set of parents to me, growing up in Forks. They tried and tried to take me in after my father died, but that evil bitch Sue and her fucked up brother, James, wouldn't allow it." Isabella's soulful chocolate eyes clouded at the memories of the past. I would give my life to take all her hurt and pain away. _

_When she looked my way again, she just shrugged. "Just another thing those bastards took away from me," she admitted tearfully. _

_"Anyway, Ang helped me plan my escape. But, there was a catch; I couldn't tell her where I was going. I was afraid that they would go after Ang, and I didn't want James to hurt her or her family. I knew that the minute they discovered I was gone; they'd go straight to the Webber's house. Luckily, Angela was leaving a few days after me to go to school in Chicago, and her whole family was relocating with her. I may have lost her, but at least she was safe." _

_Wiping her eyes, she made a tearful admission. "Edward, sometimes I miss her so bad that it hurts; it physically hurts to breathe. She was__** all**__ I had, and those evil monsters took her away from me!"_

_"But Isabella," I said, cupping her face tenderly. "You're __**not**__ alone anymore. You have me and the whole damn Cullen clan." Chuckling without humor I asked, "Do you really think Rosalie would let James and Sue get anywhere near you? Not-to-mention, Emmett, Jasper, and my dad?" Gazing deeply into her eyes, I could see the scared, lonely, lost little girl who had to run from Forks all those months ago. "Isabella, you have to know that I would die for you and our babies! You and," rubbing her belly, "the two of them are __**everything **__to me!"_

_"I know," she breathed against my lips, her voice shaking with emotion. "That's why you have to let this go, Edward. I __**won't**__ lose you, too! __**I can't**__!"_

That night, as I held the love of my life and the mother of my children, while she cried herself to sleep, I vowed that I _would_ find a way to give her sister and friend back. The very next day, I had Jenks on it.

I wanted him to find out everything he could about Angela and the rest of the Webber family. If there was _any _way to bring Angela to New York without attracting the attention of that fuckface and his deranged sister, I would do it.

Riley Biers, an ex-Navy Seal, had been planted by Jenks in the Forks Police Department to keep an eye on James and Sue. Turns out that fucker was _still_ looking for Isabella. He'd even gone as far as to put an illegal wiretap on Angela's cell phone and the Webber's house phone. Also, some lowlife dickhead named, Laurent was keeping tabs on the entire Webber family in Chicago.

About three weeks ago, I was sitting at my desk nearly pulling my fucking hair out when a company memo caught my attention, seems that it was time to start recruiting interns again. How the fuck could I have forgotten that was beyond me.

All this time, I had the damn answer to my problem sitting right under my fucking nose. Angela and her steady boyfriend, Benjamin Cheney were both pharmacy majors. No one would give it a second thought if I invited them to be a part of the Cullen-Masen internship. Despite them both being freshmen, their fucking grades and test scores were off the goddamn charts; it was pretty much a no-brainer. And, that's exactly how I ended up in my parents' garage with Angela Webber, Isabella's best friend and sister, and her boyfriend, Benjamin Cheney in my car.

Of course, all my bases had to be covered, so I had Jenks send Caius down to Chicago to keep tabs on that fucking deadbeat, Laurent. Never had I been more excited about dealing with the confidentiality clause of the interview process.

Because they were such coveted spots, people started applying for them as early as high school. Cullen-Masen was known for investing in the best and the brightest, so, if that meant taking a few gifted high schoolers under our wings, then so be it. And it was because of such stiff competition that all applicants were required to leave all cellular devices, cameras, tablets, etc… at home, on top of signing a strict non-disclosure agreement before they could enter the building.

And, if breached, we _would _punish them to the full extent of the law, ruining any and all future they think they could have in medicine. At times, it was a fucking hassle, but those who were serious about their future and careers would never bat an eyelash at signing. The internship came with a very healthy monthly stipend, and, unless you fucked up beyond belief, your future at Cullen-Masen was all but guaranteed.

From what little Isabella had told me, and all the information that Jenks was able to gather, I believed that Angela and Ben were very honest people. That's why we were still sitting in the car and not readying ourselves to pass through the rigorous security at Cullen-Masen. I could feel the quiet tension building in the car; it had been a full five minutes and I had yet to make a move to get out of the car.

"Um... Dr. Cullen," Angela cleared her throat from the backseat, "is everything alright?"

Swallowing thickly, I knew I had to move this along. Someone was bound to have heard the garage opening and closing; it wouldn't be long before Isabella came out here in search of her ice cream and chips. "Please, Angela… Ben..." I looked between the two of them, "call me Edward."

"Ooo...kay..." they both said in unison, looking wary.

"I need to explain a few things before we go inside." My throat felt as dry as the Sahara desert, and I could feel the beads of sweat forming on my forehead. "But first, and this is _very_ important, do _either _one of have a cell phone? And please, don't lie to me; this is a matter of life and death. Above all, I have to protect my family."

Looking a bit more sternly, I stared them down, waiting for an answer. Just as they opened their mouths, to no doubt speak in unison again, I stopped them. Holding up my hand, I reminded them of the NDA they both signed. "We at Cullen-Masen take the non-disclosure agreements you both signed_ very_ seriously. Remember, those documents are legal _and_ binding."

Both Angela and Ben's eyes widened. "I assure you, Sir, I left my phone at home..."

"My mother made sure to take it before we left the house..."

They both said, talking over each other.

I could tell by their scared expressions, they spoke the truth.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I had to ask. I had to be sure that you didn't pose any threat to my family. Like I told you, Isabella's pregnant, thirty-eight weeks more or less."

"Did you say, Isabella?" Angela asked wearing a shocked expression on her face.

I hadn't even realized that I'd said her name. "Yes, Ang," I smirked, using Isabella's nickname for her. "I'm sorry about all the secrecy, but it was the only way to get you here. James has your phone bugged, and your family is under surveillance. The internship was the only way to get you to New York without raising any red flags. And just so you both know, your grades and test scores are off the charts, so you guys have more than earned your spots. Making my girl happier than she's been in a long time, is just an added bonus," I informed them.

By now, Angela was practically vibrating in her seat. Knowing Isabella was so close had her eager to be reunited with her sister. Unable to prolong the impending reunion, I opened the car door. "Well," I chuckled, seeing that they had frozen. "Are we going to go see Isabella or what?" I didn't have to have to tell them twice, both of them were out of the car and by my side in a flash.

_I guess Ben had been Angela's confident and shoulder to cry on like I had been for Isabella._

* * *

**I know it was short, but I promise you guys won't have to wait long! See you guys Tuesday! Leave me some love! And as an added bonus, for all who review and ask for it, I'll send you a teaser from the upcoming FtLoD chapter!**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


	169. If Only for One Night Epi pt VI

**AN: Hey guys... Thanks again for all the love you guys showed the last chapter. Here's the last Epi... Enjoy!**

******A very big thank you to my betas and pre-reader: jess2002, famaggiolo, princess07890, & TeamAllTwilight... without you wonderful ladies my stories would be riddled with errors!**

* * *

**If Only for One Night**

**Epilogue pt. VI**

**_E_**

"Hello..." I called out not seeing anyone in the kitchen.

"Out here, Baby," Isabella called from the patio where I could hear her talking and laughing with the rest of my family.

"Wait here," I instructed Angela and Ben before stepping out onto the deck.

"Edward!" she squealed, struggling to get up out of her seat. Walking over, I took her hands in mine and tugged gently until she was on her feet. As soon as she was vertical, her slender arms wrapped themselves tightly around my neck. Breathing deeply, she let out a contented sigh. "I missed you," she whispered against my neck, causing gooseflesh to rise up on my skin.

"I missed you guys, too, Love." Leaning down, I brought my lips to hers in a tender kiss as I gently cupped her belly. "I've got a surprise for you," I said in a singsong voice.

"Ooo..." her eyes widened. "My ice cream and hot Cheetos?"

Laughing at her one-track mind, I shake my head in the negative. "No, Sweetheart, I've got something way better than that. "Come on out guys."

Rose and Em, who also knew what I was up to, came to stand at Isabella's flanks. They were just as eager to welcome Angela into our family. She and her family had been there for Bella when no one else was; they kept her safe, and Angela helped her to escape. Angela Webber had unknowingly risked _her_ life _and_ the life of her family to save _my _Isabella. Isabella may be my entire universe, but she also meant the _world_ to Emmett and Rosalie. And we all knew just what it would mean to have Angela back in her life.

In _our_ lives...

"Close your eyes, Sweetheart," I grinned, watching her childlike excitement. Due to sounds of the private beach area in our backyard, I saw more than heard Angela's quiet gasp when her eyes landed on her _very_ pregnant friend. Placing my lips on the sweet flesh behind her ear, I let them linger. Giving her time to recompose herself; I mouthed, "Ready," to Angela. With a trembling hand to her lips, she nodded. "Open your eyes, Love," I whispered.

Isabella's long lashes fluttered open and took in the scene around her. "Ang?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Yeah, B..." Angela smiled through a torrent of tears. "It's me."

"Oh my God, Ang..." Isabella shook her head, seemingly still in disbelief. "Wh... what are you doing here? H... how did you find me?"

"It's okay, Bells," Angela said, moving in for a hug. "Dr. Cull..." I raised a reproachful eyebrow. "I mean,_ Edward_," Angela blushed, reminding me of Isabella. "He found me, and flew us out here to see you."

"He did _what_?" Isabella swung around quickly at an awkward angle and screamed out in pain. "Oww... oh my God..." she panted with a look of terror in her eyes.

"Dad, help!" I screamed, reaching out just in time to catch Isabella's slack body before it hit the ground. "Isabella, baby, please... talk to me! Tell me what hurts! Please, Isabella, talk to me damn it!"

"What have you done, Edward?" Isabella gasped through gritted teeth; it was obvious that the pain was becoming unbearable. "James... he's going to find me..." panting and sweating, "we're not safe... I've got to leave! It's not safe here anymore... Ahh…" Her eyes closed and her face was pinched in pain.

"Jesus, Edward," Em called out frantically. "She's bleeding!"

"Dad! Hurry! Please..." my voice broke on the last word as fear broke through my calm façade and the dam broke. Tugging at the hem of Isabella's dress, my blood iced over when my hand came up covered in blood. "Jesus... make it stop, please! I can't lose them dad."The tears were coming in a steady downpour now, blurring my vision.

"_Edward_..." I heard my dad call, but my eyes were glued on a very pale-looking Isabella. "Edward," Carlisle said a bit sterner. "Look at me, son, you've got pull it together; if you're calm, then Bella will be calm. Understood?"

"Yeah, sure," I shook my head, but kept my focus on my girl.

"I'm here, baby," Esme said, squeezing my shoulder. "We're all here. Remember, we love them too." Looking around at the scared faces of our family, I nodded.

"I can't see where the blood's coming from, but her vitals are steady, and I can hear the babies' heartbeats are strong for now." Carlisle was in full doctor mode, and there was no one else that I would trust with the core of my very being at this time. "Emmett, what's the status on that ambulance?"

"I can hear them up the street," my brother said. "Rosie's on her way to let them in now. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"No," dad said. I could hear him shuffling with something, but I didn't know what until I heard the swooshing, thumping sound of the twins' heartbeat. "Just be on standby, in case I need you to help with your brother."

"Dad," I said in a warning tone.

"Edward, please..." Dad spoke calmly, knowing that I was beyond reason at this point. "You may have to let her go, so the paramedics can do their jobs.

"No fucking way!"

"Edward, listen to me," Carlisle tried to squeeze my shoulder, but I shook him off. "Son, if for any reason they have to air flight her back to the city, you won't be able to go. I swear to you, I will take care of them – _all of them."_

"But Dad…" I choked out on a sob.

I didn't have to finish; he already knew what I was trying to say.

"If it comes to that, Son... you'll have to decide."

"I can't," I cried shaking my head from side to side.

"Edward…" Isabella's raspy voice startled me.

"Shh..." I cooed, caressing her cheek. "Just breathe, baby, focus on that."

Stubborn – and smart as hell – as always, Isabella knew _exactly _what Carlisle was talking about and she was_ not_ letting me off that easy. "_No_, Edward," she said with a stern look and remarkably tight grip on my hand. "_If_ it comes down to it, _you_ have to choose _them_! Promise me, Edward; _promise_ me that _you will choose the life of our babies over mine_."

"Isabella, I can't... please..." I swiped angrily at the flood of tears that obscured my vision. The blood pounded in my ears and my head felt like it was minutes away from exploding. "Please don't make me choose, Isabella..." I sobbed unabashedly. "I can't lose you damn it!" Isabella's face contorted in pain, causing my heart to splinter. "Dad! Do something!"

In a flash, there was a flurry of activity, and the EMTs and my dad swarmed around Isabella, effectively blocking my view. Emmett had me in a vice-like grip, and I could vaguely make out the cries of my mother and all the other women who loved_ my_ girl. I was lost; my head was in a fog.

This wasn't fucking happening!

Not after everything we'd been through!

_Please God, don't take her away from me..._

_Not after I just got her back._

"Edward…"

"Son..."

"Eddie... man, snap out of it!"

There was commotion, so much fucking commotion!

People were scurrying around in a blur, and someone was screaming.

No, not screaming.

It was more like a painful, gut-wrenching moan.

_Who was that?_

_Where the fuck was that sound coming from?_

"Ed, man, I got you," Em said, clutching me to his chest. "Dad's going with them; they're going to be okay."

_Oh, so the sound was coming from me..._

Snapping the fuck out of my stupor, I broke free of his arms. "Going? Where the fuck are you taking her?" I asked, moving toward the stretcher that seemed to have materialized out of nowhere and hanging on for dear life. "Son, please," Carlisle pleaded, blue eyes filled with pain. "We think that the placenta has detached and we only have a short window to get those babies and Isabella to safety."

With a nod of his head, the EMTs started moving again. "There's a medical flight helicopter headed for the pier, we're taking them back to the city. I'm sorry, son, but there's no time, and no room for you to come with us."

The very thought of watching her leave made my knees buckle. Strong arms wrapped themselves around me, and held me up. "Edward, look at me," cupping my cheek tenderly, Carlisle eyed me with a fierceness that only a father could. "I _promise_ you, I'll be with her every step of the way. I've got to go now, son, but they're sending a chopper to the airstrip for you."

Of their own accord, my legs took flight; I was right behind Carlisle at the ambulance. "Wait! Please…" The guy in back looked to Carlisle who simply nodded his head. Swallowing thickly passed the earth-sized lump in my throat. "Hey, little girl," I whispered, stroking her pale cheek gently.

"Hi..." she rasped through her oxygen mask.

"I know I don't deserve you," I confessed tearfully. "But I love you so fucking much, Isabella Marie Swan that it physically pains me to be away from you. Promise me, sweet girl; promise me that you won't stop fighting for them… _for us_..."

"I promise..." came her breathy response, just before the machines hooked to her body went haywire. Then last thing I remember was being pushed from the ambulance, and watching it speed away.

"Ed," Emmett yelled from inside the car. "Let's go man."

_In a daze, I traveled from Montauk to the New York Presbyterian Hospital. _

**xxXxx**

As soon as the helicopter touched down, Emmett sped through traffic in a waiting car, complete with police escort and everything. Thank God, my dad had a clear enough head to plan this shit out. The helicopter they sent could only hold four of us, so Angela, Emmett, Rosalie, and I took that, while the others hopped an emergency flight on a small jet behind us.

Before long, we were scrambling out of the car and barreling through the emergency room. Rosalie was the first one to speak. "Isabella Swan, where is she?"

Yeah, Rose wasn't much for patience on a_ good_ day, much less on filled with _this_ much stress.

"I'm sorry, are you family, Ma'am?" the very prim and proper nurse asked.

"Duh… yeah, we are," Rose snapped. "Now where the hell is she?" At the sound of Rose's harsh tone, the nurse snapped back as if she had been slapped.

"Rosie, baby," Emmett placated, wrapping a hand around her waist. "I'm sorry, Ms. Thompson," Emmett apologized after reading her nametag. "My sister-in-law was brought in via helicopter. She's pregnant, with twins and there were some complications. The proud papa, here," clapping me on the back, "would love to find his wife before he misses the birth of his first two children." Emmett flashed his baby blues and deep dimples and Nurse Thompson was putty in his hands. Rosalie just snorted and rolled her eyes. "What?" Emmett asked, completely oblivious to his charm.

"Thanks Em," I said once the elevator doors closed.

"Anything for family, Bro," he responded, clapping me on the back.

The elevator doors opened on the eighth floor, and I was off like a shot. Having had time to snap the fuck out of my stupor; it was time to make sure that my family was okay. Spying my dad talking to a nurse, I rushed to his side. "Dad, where is she?"

"Son, thank God, you're here," guiding me to a nearby closet, "let's get you in a pair of scrubs. They're prepping her for a C-section right now." Carlisle continued to fill me in on Isabella's condition as I changed. "Not going to lie to you, Edward, she's lost a lot of blood, but the babies are stable, for now at least. Dr. Gerundy and Nurse Cope are in with her now, and I've called Lauren Mallory, she's the top pediatric specialist in the country. I wanted her in the OR in case..." He didn't have to finish his statement for me to know exactly what he was going to say.

Once I was dressed in the regulation blue scrubs, my father rushed me into the OR washroom to scrub up. The moment I was seated on the stool next to Isabella's head, I released a long breath that I'd been holding since I watched that ambulance drive off with my reason for living in Montauk.

Touching my forehead to hers, I stared into her deep chocolate eyes. "Hi..." she whispered. Her sweet breath fanned across my face, warming my soul.

"Hey…" I sighed, unwilling to take my eyes off of hers.

"You're here, Edward, that's all that matters now," Isabella said, taking the hand closest to me face and wiping away my silent tears. "We're going to be okay."

To this day, I can't tell you why, but I broke down. The fucking dam broke, and I lost it. Right there in middle of the OR, behind the blue curtain, while a team of doctors and nurses worked tirelessly safely bring my children into the world. And, despite the day from hell, and all the pain and fear, Isabella comforted me.

_She_ fucking comforted and spoke quietly to _me_!

And then,_ everything_ changed.

A shrill cry rang out in the room, breaking me from Isabella's enchanting spell.

"7:02 p.m. it's a girl," Dr. Gerundy eyes twinkled from behind his mask. "And, from what I can tell, she has ten little fingers and ten little toes; mommy and daddy, she's perfect."

"Did you hear that, baby? She's perfect!" Tears streamed from the corners of Isabella's eyes.

My lips met hers in a tender and sweet kiss, and then, I moved to kiss each one of her eyelids. "Thank you, thank you so fucking much for this, Isabella." My heart was so fucking full; I thought it would explode at any minute.

"Ready to cut the cord, Daddy?" Nurse Cope asked, handing me a pair of surgical scissors.

Nodding my head, I took the cool metal into my trembling hands, praying the whole way that I didn't fuck this up. Sweat beaded on my forehead beneath the flimsy cap I'd been forced to wear; it's different when it's your child's life in your hands.

I don't think I took a single breath as I watched myself cut through the only thing that kept my daughter alive for all these months. "Edward, is she okay? I want to see her?" Isabella asked, craning her neck as she could on the table. "What does she look like?

Looking down into Isabella's tired eyes; I smiled and brushed the strands of hair that had escaped her cap out of her face. "She's beautiful, sweetheart, just like her mother."

While the neonatologist and the pediatric nurses fussed over our daughter with weighing in and wiping off, Dr. Gerundy got to work on getting our son out safely. Everything was going smoothly, until it wasn't. Alarms went crazy and Isabella's blood pressure started to plummet.

Dear God, she was hemorrhaging.

"I need a call put in for 3 pints of O-neg blood stat," Dr. Gerundy yelled. "We've got to get that baby out, people; his heart rate is dropping. Mother and child are in distress." Dr. Gerundy barked out orders like a drill sergeant while I stood there frozen with fear. As if he'd just realized I was still in the room, Dr. Gerundy looked at Carlisle and said, "Carlisle, get him out of here, and then scrub in, I'm going to need all hands on deck for this one." Panicked-stricken, it took a minute for his words to sink in.

If Dr. Gerundy was soliciting my dad's help, then things must _really_ be bad.

Suddenly, my dad appeared at my side along with a nurse in bright yellow scrubs, pushing a little pink bundle in a plastic bassinet. "Son, they're going to let me stay. Go with your little girl, and I'll make sure that everything's okay in here."

Torn, I looked between Isabella and our baby girl. And, God help me, I couldn't choose. I couldn't stand to be away from either of them. "Dad... I..."

"S'kay, Edward..." Isabella's breaths had become labored. I could tell she was having a difficult time staying awake. "Go, keep our little girl safe."

Pressing my lips to her forehead, I peppered her face with kisses. Squeezing my eyes shut, I felt my resolve breaking. "I love you _so_ much, beautiful girl. You are the strongest person I know, please, whatever it takes, come back to me." With one last look at my reason for being, I turned to my dad. And in a voice too low for Isabella to hear, I made him promise. "Whatever it takes, Dad, I need her to come out of this alive. We can get through anything, _except_ losing_ her_." His answering nod and squeeze to my shoulder gave me the strength to walk out of that room.

As soon as we cleared the OR doors, the Cullen clan along with Ben and Angela, descended upon us, they 'oooed' and 'ahhed' over the newest addition to our family. Not wanting to take the moment away from Isabella, I refused to let anyone hold our little girl.

Being a mother, Esme shooed them all away, and gently kissed me on the cheek. "I understand, sweetie." Her green eyes glistened as she stroked my cheek. "The nurse is waiting; go with her to the nursery. I'll wait here for Isabella and your father."

* * *

**Well... I'll be hiding under the bed if anybody needs me. Lol... On a more positive note, FtLoD goes out to the betas tomorrow and for now the blog is still up and running so I will be posting some very yummy and naughty pics tomorrow night. See you guys this weekend, we're counting it down till the end. Leave me some love or some cuss words, your choice! Lol...**

**Krazi**

**xoxo**


End file.
